


不能老是喝茶斗地主嗯

by bottle5876



Category: The Black Troop Ⅱ The Arrival of Deities, 雄兵连2诸天降临
Genre: F/F, 梅洛三王
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 66,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottle5876/pseuds/bottle5876
Summary: 诸天降临同人，不负责任脑洞文，主cp凯莫。入坑需谨慎，有极少原创角色，且作者沙雕，随时可能犯职业病强行进行烧脑数理化科普。
Relationships: 凯莫
Kudos: 6





	1. （一）

**Author's Note:**

> 如果超神学院的未来真的是莫甘娜；  
> 如果蔷薇真的是暴戾莫甘娜变回理性凉冰的契机；  
> 如果虚空降临真的是天使恶魔联合的催化剂；  
> 如果那个一直在指引莫甘娜的远古的神真的存在。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本社畜跑代码跑得头痛，遂摸鱼开个报复社会的脑洞，估计写不了太长，仅供娱乐，莫较真。

凭良心说，没有撕逼和工作，三王天天喝茶斗地主窥屏的时光本来是惬意的。  
但洞外实在就不太美好了。之前凉冰没进来的时候，喝茶压力不大，毕竟还有个镇场子的，结果丫现在也进来了。现在，华烨设定的1000个小时一直在倒计时，梅洛天庭可以勉强抵御没有若宁只有饕餮加持的华烨，但黑洞杵在那里不来不去，始终令天使们束手无策；恶魔失去女王之后实力大减，所幸仰仗一流的通讯和时空技术还是可以继续猥琐发育，然而时空蔷薇研究的收集湮灭态凉冰的虫洞算法遇到瓶颈；烈阳老潘一如既往地鸡贼，嘴上天天国泰民安，其实墙头草一样四处观望，还为了自家王储帮卡尔干了活儿。  
倒计时到50个小时的时候——依旧没啥关键性进展，已经有多个文明见势倒戈，华烨已经带着百万大军开始在地球上空跳机械舞了。

* * *

\---洞里---  
凯莎：“虽然抓傻子没有斗地主好玩儿……老妖精你的损伤最小，又有分身做躯体备份，而且已经在凉冰来了之后一起研究出怎么搞掉黑洞了，眼看着华烨除了黑洞好像也没什么其他花样，你是不是该出去救个场了？”  
凉冰：“deideidei，按咱俩的讨论结果，天使星云那个比较easy，没改变空间结构，聚集足够的能量之后，来一波湮灭算法就妥了；改变空间结构的那种会复杂一点，但我被坑完一把之后也有了解法，你只要注意别掉进它的作用范围里，再让蔷薇在外部blabla……算法有了能量不是问题，把蕾娜拎来就行了，软的说不通就再让黑风……”  
凯莎（和善的眼神）：呵呵。  
凉冰（咽口水）：“……稍微协助一下……”  
鹤熙：“嗯，看来也是时候了……那我这就……等等！华烨好像不太对劲。”

* * *

\---地球---  
黑甲战士与天刃七号正在与天宫号僵持。  
葛小伦：“时间太tm紧了！感觉他比上次打倒我的时候更强了，难道我们就什么都做不了吗！”  
华烨掌心微闪隐隐发黑，一把吸过离他最近的赵信身边的炙心，攥在手里，却反常的没有任何猥琐行径。

* * *

\---洞里---  
凯莎（若有所思）：“难不成转了性了……他在读取女天使的精神位面信息，为什么？”  
凉冰（突然炸毛）：“你妹的我艹他大爷，他旁边那个黑米面糖三角是斑驳蓝的人？”  
鹤熙：“……是形体战争被我们和神河一起锤死三角体，我跟他比剑的时候他就带了一只，除了稍微干扰我和帮华烨提前打破了我的精神禁锢，好像没什么特别的。”  
凉冰：“……你确定他们只能干扰，而不是做更多的事情吗？”  
鹤熙：“你是指……？”  
凯莎：“炙心的眼神变了……不，是彦以外所有女天使的眼神都变了，银河之力也……恐怕和苏玛利有关，他身上有银河之力的气息。”  
凉冰（扶额）：“完，事情大条了，卡尔提醒过我与虚空文明第一战极可能自斑驳蓝始，但我没想到这么快……现在看来他们已经可以直接在读取精神信息后控制我们主世界的生物，华烨那个贱人简直不择手段，为了拉外援什么都敢往出卖！”  
鹤熙：“这样……华烨的黑洞引擎计算能力虽强，但他本人只是三代神体，所以彦不受影响？”  
凉冰（无奈）：“是的。即使你现在出去……也要做好面对所有天使倒戈的问题，所有白翅膀子的都会中招……想不到这次天使与恶魔的星际战争是这么打响的。”  
斗地主三人组一时无言。  
不知道哪里来的杂音乱入：“是的，我可以负责任地告诉你们，发展进程正如你们刚才讨论的，在后续的持久战中，唯二的神圣之躯和唯一的四代恶魔险胜，其中的某一人也会因消耗过度被三角体乘虚而入，之后整个主生物文明会喜大普奔一起嗝屁。”  
凯莎：“嗝屁？”  
鹤熙：“喜大普奔？”  
凉冰：“蔷薇她老家华夏的方言，就是嘲讽咱玩儿完的意思。你tm谁啊？”  
乱入：“没名字，硬起一个的话，你们神河语系叫我‘天道’，你给蔷薇留的信里叫我‘一个远古的神’。”  
三王：“……信你个鬼。”  
乱入：“信不信不重要，重要的是我可以帮助你们在剩下的50小时里翻盘。”  
凯莎：“那么……你又可以得到什么呢？”  
即使没有天道那么玄乎，这个可以随意插入沫沫谈话的家伙也一定不简单。  
乱入：“果然是天生的政治家。天道是不可以说谎的……什么也得不到，只是单纯的职责所在。”  
凉冰：“如果你真的这么nb，为什么之前从不出现呢？”  
乱入：“因为天道继承者力量太强，强行涉世会破坏世界的稳定性。”  
鹤熙：“那你现在又出现了……”  
乱入：“因为时候到了，并且经过第三方的修正，我对这个世界的干涉已经尽力降到最低了。”  
凯莎：“哟呵，还有第三方？”  
乱入：“……好吧，反正华烨还得装会儿b，时间有富余，解释解释也没什么。第三方只是一个称呼，和你们一样，他们并不知道我的存在。确切地说，他们是来自华夏西历26世纪的地球星的时空误差修复人员。”  
凉冰：“这不可能，已发生的一切不仅属于某个人，而是属于该时间点对应的一切有生命无生命的客观存在，是不可能被改变的。”  
乱入：“所以，他们没有改变，只是修复，已发生的确实是已发生的，但不代表他们可以明明发现出了问题还有恃无恐无所作为。”  
鹤熙：“他们‘发现’出了问题？”  
乱入：“……耳朵咋这么尖呢。理论上讲，一个世界的走向出了问题，如果是自然的概率导致的，那么会我会直接介入，因为这种必要干涉几乎没有得不偿失的可能。但如果是人为导致的，那么情况就要复杂一些……”  
凉冰：“哼，我猜猜哈……26世纪有哪个小崽子干坏事儿玩儿炸了？”  
乱入：“= =是的，华夏科学院在安徽省某大学建有国家实验室，其中量子信息方向的一个团队，于25世纪末搞出了时空穿梭技术，并在时空旅游方面投入使用，可以穿梭到综合影响因子极低的地点体验生活，结果被一个自家职工违规黑进去瞎操作了一波……”  
凉冰：“内什么，你特么出来个人啊影像啥的行不行，我们仨抻着脖子都不知道瞅哪儿二傻子一样！”  
乱入：“我在这个世界有基因相似的映射体可以寄宿，但她有自己的生活，不太方便过来……”  
凉冰：“妈的，来不来一句话！”  
穿着大号T恤廉价大裤衩顶着一头乱毛抱着猫的四眼儿妹子出现……  
三王：“……”  
凉冰：“噗……挺接地气的哈。”  
四眼儿：“咳……总之那个搞事的罪魁祸首，做了一件坑爹的事儿，就是无意中加速了凯莎与华烨的相遇……”  
（气氛突然尴尬……）  
四眼儿：“你们都是这个空间的翘楚人物，我就不废话直接上干货了。正如我方才提过的综合影响因子，事件的发生都是有概率在的，生命个体虽多，但影响历史进程的不可替代个体极其有限；同时，虽然历史的记载有一定偏差，但关键性的大事件经常是偶然中带着必然的，比如你们三位势必要推翻天宫秩序。但偶然事件也会影响一些重要的走向。凯莎和华烨的提前相遇造成了连锁反应，对抗天宫的计划提前进行，凯莎与鹤熙的相遇和合作没有被影响，但当时凉冰还没有长大，直接导致她们相处时间不足，情感沟通有限，工作关系强于姐妹关系，埋下了日后分歧的隐形炸弹，然后三王开始内耗blabla……”  
凉冰（皮笑肉不笑）：“哦豁！”  
凯莎（“和善”笑）：“那么，你所说的补救的人，具体修复了什么？”  
四眼儿：“我不可以对你们说太多，在场的不止一只王级研发狗，搞不好会严重影响科技进程。简单来讲，26世纪的时空穿梭技术并不是高度可控的，穿梭节点只能限定一些大条件，其他要看运气，限定条件变精细的同时，穿梭的个体选择、穿梭次数、穿梭后的操作权限，都会被严重限制，所以从那次出问题到我和你们见面，他们只按时间顺序修复了三次。”  
“第一次，凉冰被关还叫板凯莎读取思想的时候，穿梭者A干涉了凯莎的思想，让她选择没有读取。”  
凯莎：“读了又怎样？”  
四眼儿：“我可以算出全程走向，他们只能算短期然后再根据历史分析……他们认为凉冰无法离开天城并不利于时空基因的成长，而这是后来战胜虚空世界的关键之一。”  
凉冰：“好tm有道理……卧槽，姐你别拧我啊！”  
四眼儿：“第二次，在梅洛天庭，凯莎任命彦接替若宁成为左翼护卫，若宁明显不忿……当时鹤熙在场，如果能借她的口说点什么也许会改变一些东西，但穿梭者B选择保守，什么都没做。”  
鹤熙：“如果我事先知道她会激进到去转投华烨……”  
四眼儿：“不用内疚，你的性格不适合搞这些……而且我看了这种走向下的后续，并没有太关键的改进；站在他们的立场上，保守行动也是合理的。”  
“第三次，在翡翠星，本来卡尔没想跟凯莎说什么，倒计时只有几秒，穿梭者C提高了卡尔的话痨属性，让他跟凯莎聊了几句虚空的事儿。”  
凯莎：“So what?”  
四眼儿：“他们的短期计算显示，如果没有这个契机，让你觉得自己确实有盲区还需要继续思考，你就完全生无可恋不想聚合了……我为了验证，往后面继续算了下，你真就没再出镜了……”  
鹤熙：“噗！”（死妹控石锤）  
四眼儿：“然后他们的穿梭就到头了，只能干瞪眼。但我依然可以看到错误的结局，于是开始介入，从凉冰去地球考察那天，我开始尽可能小动作地引导她无界限的自由其实是变相的破坏。”  
凉冰：“……这么一说，你看着好像有点眼熟。”  
四眼儿：“咳，我们之前确实见过，就你在书店因为被写成人渣发飙那次，地球人都吓没了，有一个妹子继续呆在角落嗑瓜子，全程听你讲完恶魔的液体和蓬荜生辉……”  
凉冰：“行行行我知道了你别再说了！唉我去，姐姐，疼啊！”


	2. （二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 抽风式更新，入坑需谨慎👀表拦我，我就是要玩儿世界末日不能两全的梗！🤣

四眼儿扶了扶眼镜，继续说，“总之呢，我终于成功来到了你们三人重聚的这个节点。眼下真实的形势，比你们看到的还要严峻，三角体只是来探路的，等到被精神控制的主生命被动配合打开封锁的大虫桥，虚空主力降临，一切就都太迟了。”

凯莎把手从凉冰屁股后收回来，正经开口道：“我……在已知宇宙边缘探索飘荡了很久……虚空世界和我们的世界，都只是大宇宙的小分支，还有很多其他的，但既然已经互相锁定，为了扩张势力和消灭威胁，一战是迟早的。我们引以为傲的繁荣，放入浩瀚的大世界中，在强者的面前，都只是假象……”

鹤熙优雅地理了理裙摆，苦笑：“虚空就是所谓的强者之一吧，感情这就等着把咱们养肥了就可以宰了？”

沉默。

“也没有那么绝对碾压，否则我不会出现在这里。”四眼儿把抱在怀里的三花喵放在了野餐垫上，顺手挠了挠自己的一头乱毛，“对虚空文明来说，你们已有的大多本源定律都只是特例，可以重新定义从而改变计算规则；只有一个例外，那就是时空规律。这方面你们是有机会的……”

凉冰闻言停下了揉屁股的手，脸色有些难看。

“你什么意思？”

四眼儿却笑了，镜片在日光下有些闪烁：“你果然是知道的……否则你现在应该正掐着腰跟你两个姐姐吹牛：‘看见没有女王我果然是最聪明的。’”

鹤熙：“凉冰，你……”

“我的能力范围内可以提供给你们两个选择。一，我们刚才分析的都是废话，我直接修正掉最开始凯莎提前遇见华烨的错误，让一切重启，代价是大量的能源消耗，也就是说，你们世界相当一部分的恒星能源和生命体会在回归重启点的瞬间消失……”

鹤熙疑惑：“可是，你作为管理员，拨乱反正理所应当，为什么反而……”怎么想都不合常理。

“恐怕是因为……天基王你以为的‘乱’与‘正’，实际上恰恰是相反的。”凉冰缓缓打断了她，“对26世纪的小崽子们来说，我们是无可改变的过去；对我们来说，我们的过去也是无可改变的，现在经历的每一分每一秒，都是‘正’，这货只是说她可以看到不同的走向，可从没说过哪种走向才是所谓的真实。我们已经在这里了，那么重启以外的其他可能性对我们就并没有任何意义。”

凯莎歪着头，看四眼儿似乎没有什么异议，很快理顺了思路：“……那，第二种选择呢？”

凉冰突然暴躁，一言不合掀餐垫，趴着晒太阳的三花吓炸了毛：“还tm什么第二种！重启就重启，大爷的，筛选和进化明明每天都在发生，md咔嚓来个痛快的怎么了！”

“从长远发展的角度看，我建议你们慎重考虑。”四眼儿倒是很淡定，“天启王，你一向随心所欲惯了，但自欺欺人不是你的性格。”

鹤熙了然：“第二选择与时空蔷薇有关？”

“是的，时空封印辅以天体计算群，可以将已经进入的虚空生命凭借基因精确定位驱逐出已知宇宙；再进一步利用目前处于三代巅峰准四代的银河之力，可以建立起更高级别的‘宇宙长城’，对所有已知未知小宇宙隔离你们的存在。而这两件事的实现，都需要时空蔷薇的参与……”四眼儿把猫捞回来，然后像是想给喵出气似的，有意无意怼了凉冰一句，“然而你们目前最高的四代神体技术，对于这种小宇宙级别的运算负荷而言还是太勉强，所以她的神体崩溃是必然的，而且不可逆转。”

“但重启的世界里会有别的办法不是吗！我和姐姐不吵架的话，就会有大把的时间，可以想出……”

“你当然可以，也只能是你。即使是现在，‘宇宙长城’的算法也不是你以外任何一个人在50h以内可以想出来的。”

“我不同意！蔷薇还年轻，即使现在很危急，她还是可以带着恶魔隐藏起来，争取时间继续成长，总有一天……”凉冰有些语无伦次，甚至开始揪头发了。

鹤熙有点看不下去，试图按住她乱动的手：“我承认蔷薇在年轻一代中很优秀，相比之下，她的心性、潜力和成长速度都无可指摘，但现在……”

“够了，不要再说了，总之我不会……唔？”

暴躁的天启王显然一句话都没听进去，然而下一秒，就像只奶喵一样被凯莎拎着后脖颈子拖进了虫洞，两个人一起消失了……

四眼儿一脸懵逼：“呃，这是……交流感情去了？”

“没事，打不起来……吧。”鹤熙一脸淡定，一边把茶具收了，跟四眼儿示意了一下：“我看我这一时半会儿也不急着走了，走也得等她俩回来的，你要是没别的事儿，我能去泡个澡睡个午觉吗？刚才烧了半天脑，困了。”

四眼儿：“= =暂时是没啥事儿，那我也先……卧槽我猫呢？”

在不远处撒欢儿的三花表示朕无所畏惧，劳资今天一定要摁死这个蓝色的大扑棱蛾子！

鹤熙一脸严肃地抬手：“此物种叫做‘猫’？它似乎对蝴蝶很有意见，不知是否……”

四眼儿秒急了：“别介别介！猫不会飞，除了气死它自己没啥威胁……呃……”

只见肥嘟嘟的三花突然身手迷之矫健，空中一个优雅的360°旋身，挠残了蝴蝶半边翅膀！

银发女人眯了眯眼，寒气逼人，一脸干你没商量的气势。

四眼儿急忙蹦过去摁住了肥祖宗，动了动手指复原了蝴蝶的翅膀，碎碎念道，“泥煤的跑到N光年外的黑洞里也避不开扑棱蛾子控……跟我内个死植物学专业的室友一毛一样的……”又从虫洞掏出一本砖头似的东西，“小姐姐，这是我一朋友各种考察后自己整理的成果，准备出书但还没写完，疑似灭绝的品类也有收录哦，你们这个空间应该是梅洛天庭的后花园投影，贵星云的物种寿命虽长，但基因突变率太低，种类太少了，这可是个好东西……”

“‘灭绝’？”鹤熙一边颇有兴致地接过砖头，一边精准地抓住了重点。

四眼儿突然觉得……空气好像更冷了……诶她摸剑的时候好帅……靠想什么呢跑偏了喂！

“莫得！您耳背了！您先看着啊我走了回见……”


	3. （三）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 四眼儿的能力设定呢，其实就是个bug，可以简单理解为很nb但不会为所欲为的宇宙公务员~  
> 我虽然水，但作为强迫症也是有大纲的，四眼儿其实也是有cp的，但暂时不会上线。  
> 那么，凉·坚信劳资一定可以撑住排面·冰，请开始你的表演。

技术宅鹤熙熙抱着书开开熏熏去泡澡了。

与此同时，另一边，天刃王宫，天使之王拎着不成器的妹妹，一扬手把人丢在了King size的大床上，毫无准备的天启王吃了一嘴的头发，黑色羽织都差点糊在脸上，赶紧收腰坐起来撑住场子。

“靠！神圣凯莎你tm是不是想打架……！”

还是老样子……凯莎只觉得无语，重逢的欣慰已然被冲淡了许多，比起万年前，凉冰妖孽了，强大了，有责任感了，越来越像一个真正的神，然而一如既往，两个人相处的时候她还是当年那一股子爆棚的中二味儿，最后只能千言万语汇成一句话：“凉冰，你已经三万多岁了，能不能别再这么幼稚了？”

凉冰一脸不买账的桀骜：“又是这套词儿，一万多年了，你训人能不能换个套路？别用讲的了，你直接进我脑子看还快一点？”

“你……”

凯莎简直怒从心起，正要好好说道她个四五六的，然而一息之间时空突然静止，就连凉冰的乖戾都凝在了脸上；难得懵逼的天使之王再一晃神，已经进入了一个陌生的空间。

“我本来想回去吃个饭再来处理后续的事儿，结果没想到你们俩真的是王不见王，见面就能掐起来……”四眼儿一脸憋屈地看着凯莎，“自便，这是我的……啊你们管这玩意叫‘暗位面’，编辑权限已经对你开放了，想要啥自己想像一下就会出现……诶我去女王大人您好O.o”

天使之王的造型效率可以说相当高了，顷刻之间睡衣已经换战甲了。

“抱歉，我无意示威，只是觉得这样会稍微正式一点。”

还稍微……光铠甲秋裤沙发大天刃背景板还不够，您就差连梅洛天庭都搬过来了好伐Orz

“没事没事= =冒昧了，拉你过来是想说，如果您和天基王一样倾向于第二选择……那么按现在的趋势继续谈下去，只会起反效果，天启王会彻底撂挑子不干的。”

“见笑了。我本以为她能为宇宙牺牲是成熟的表现，令人欣慰，现在看，原来还是为了所谓的爱情和那个地球小女孩，呵。”

“坦白说，我可一点也不觉得欣慰，也不觉得好笑。”四眼儿揉了揉太阳穴，很头疼的样子，状似无意地直直盯着自己的左手腕，“我原本以为，这个世界的配置，哪怕只考虑你们三王，不说得天独厚吧，也绝对是正态分布3倍标准差以外的存在了，并不用我插手什么。但基于现有的数据推断，如果没有那个26世纪的某人手贱一波，我现在可能会更糟心。”

“……”

“我就不绕弯子了。如果你和华烨没有在凉冰出生之前就提前相遇，那么……”四眼儿一扬手，拉出一面全息投影，“三百五十年后他依然会见色起意，给你下药意图不轨，不同点在于，姐姐的跟屁虫小凉冰会拼了命阻止这件事，动静闹得大了，因为剑术超群时任唯一女性侍卫长的鹤熙注意到事情不对，及时通知你们的父亲赶到，你才没有变成独生子女。”

（投影中，凉冰吃力地横抱着半昏迷的姐姐，在天宫众多天渣的追击中狼狈地狂奔，心里在疯狂吐槽刚开发的瞬移算法“虫洞”，好用是好用，然而真的还不成熟，用一次要缓好久，间歇期都tm不知道被人刀了几次了……得亏除了她现在还没别人会用。然而毕竟还是有几个天渣带脑子的，凉冰的瞬移习惯被摸清，终于被华烨给堵在墙角，硬扛了几下之后失血过多越来越虚，晕倒前终于看见了某男神！我靠爹您可算来了，再不来少一份养老钱了……）

“之后反天宫活动开始秘密进行，并提前了五十年彻底爆发，因为凉冰提前了四百年研究出了高阶神体可用的虫洞算法和武器搬运系统；同样的，在战争进行中，在鹤熙与苏玛利一战伤亡上千后，你们痛定思痛开发了女天使适用的第三代神体技术，终于怒海之战一锤定音。”

“华烨战败当晚，凉冰干净利落给他分了八段，之后神清气爽去天刃王宫找你，然后你们……咳……睡了。”

凯莎的表情有些阴晴不定，似乎想要说什么。

“请稍安勿躁，我还没讲完。“话讲太多口干舌燥，四眼儿一个响指，两人手边各自多了一瓶开好的天基王洗浴特供版红酒，“再后来，偶然中的必然还是发生了，比如正义秩序取代了三王时代，再比如，你和凉冰还是因为终极恐惧决裂了。她这次离开的更加决绝，不仅是学说得不到理解的悲愤，更多的，是得到又失去，比从未得到过更痛苦。”

四眼儿稍微停了停，这酒……有点过分好喝了啊，一个没控制住就吹了半瓶，“之后的剧情就比较简单了，凉冰无意与你正面争执交战，在漫长的逃亡和对时空基因的等待中逐渐心灰意冷，在发现杜蔷薇之前先接受了卡尔萨斯的虚空粒子，成为了幻体。”

“……”

凯莎完全没有什么喝酒的心情，闭了闭眼，右手拂在额上，看不清神色。

“后面的事说不说没什么所谓。”四眼儿的语调依然轻快，仿佛只是在讲一个睡前故事，“我无意去指责或批判什么，‘天道’不会公式化地去定义对错，更不会用结果反推成因，你们神河语把这种智障行为称为‘马后炮’。作为从零开始推翻旧秩序的杰出领袖，你的优秀毋庸置疑，对唯一的妹妹，你宠爱她，保护她，想把你认为最好的东西给她，在她百岁时宣誓为她承担伤痛，渡过苦难，成为她心中无可替代的存在，然而事情发展不尽如人意，最后……”

“我成了她最大的伤痛和苦难。”

“我还琢磨着怎么委婉点儿说呢= =我不喜欢说教，尤其对聪明人，只是提一点小建议，说服他人，不是只有命令一种方式。你可以，稍微试着不那么简单粗暴地去定义对错和好坏，也稍微试着，用孩子以外的眼光，去看待你的妹妹。”

沉默持续了足足几分钟，四眼儿已经有点犯困了，凯莎终于发话了：“我想……一个人静一静。”

四眼儿如蒙大赦，“某门忒某门忒！我去泡个面，外部的时空被我暂停了，您随便静，想好了再聊，睡个美容觉也是可以的~”

* * *

凉冰真情实感地觉得，她亲姐，诸神之王，没错，说的就是凯莎，很有可能是脑子被门挤了。

否则怎么会上一秒还剑拔弩张，这一刻突然就岁月静好了？这一脸复杂难过的是要给谁看啊？

“你……就一定要这么跟我讲话吗。”

？？？？

卧槽？这套路不对啊，准备好大战三百回合的凉冰本来攒了一车的词儿准备喷凯莎，就这么找不到出口活活全被憋肚子里了。

“我看你对那个杜蔷薇，一句重话都没有，连粗口都刻意忍着，嗯？”

奶奶个熊，神圣凯莎这碧池肯定是吃错药了，刚才茶里有毒！还“嗯？”，这老掉牙的霸道总裁式尬撩对无与伦比的莫甘娜女王毫无作用……不是，你能不能别一直用那双桃花眼盯着劳资！顶住，凉冰，顶住！排面！

“呵，蔷薇是蔷薇，你是你，八竿子打不着放一起比什么？”

“你爱她？”

夭寿了……这货现在这么直接了？“是啊，我都对她宣誓了，你窥屏漏了这段儿？”

“你真的以为，在重启的世界里，你就可以和杜蔷薇好好在一起？”

“那当然，时空基因是我毕生所爱。”

“然后呢，被削弱的世界怎么办，虚空的威胁怎么办，她的地球怎么办？你问过她吗？凉冰，你用你认为好的方式去纵容她，保护她，宣誓为她承担伤痛，渡过苦难，成为她心中无可替代的存在，然后你成了她最大的伤痛，你的爱是她最大的负担。”

“……你变成沫沫之后话变多了不少啊。”

“这样的爱护是令人痛苦的，就像我之于你一样……”

“去你大爷的碧池！我跟你才不一样！”

“你想说你从未主动伤害过她？我也……”

“我信你个大西瓜！你就是个碧……”

“对不起。”

小宇宙爆发中的天启王愣住了，不可置信地盯着她一向高高在上不容置疑的姐姐，怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题。按理说这应该是她乐于见到的情景，然而当它真的发生了，心里却满满的全是酸涩。

“对不起，从来没有真的试图去理解和尊重过你的想法，我们的关系走到这一步，我有很大责任。你说我是真正的神，因为从不放弃自己的信念，但其实我……”

凉冰突然笑出了声，亏她刚才还为这女人哪怕一点点的低声下气感到心痛。

“凯莎，你真的是一点都没变，我居然会错觉你愿意对我笑代表了认同……怎么？是终于发现你愚蠢的妹妹脑子里勉强还有点货，所以再一次为了你的什么狗屁正义秩序，开始给我砸糖衣炮弹了是吗？我已经不是从前的我了，不会再为了你一颗甜枣就上天入地！我现在一句废话都不想跟你多说，不要试图操控我的想法！”

“她没有骗你。”哧溜哧溜声传来，“给情商低的老阿姨一个机会吧。”

凉冰闻声扭头，发现四眼儿不知什么时候一屁股坐在书桌上，秃噜秃噜地吃着面，该死的碗上还有三个大字儿，“汤达人”。

“卧槽！四眼儿你tm打哪儿冒出来的？”突然发现自己被围观还不知道被围观多久了的凉冰果断炸毛了。

“四眼儿这名字也太难听了，我有名字的，离辰，谢谢。”四眼儿，啊不，离辰，吸溜完最后一叉子的面条，放下了天蓝色的面碗，开口道：“你姐啊，当初被你捅一刀之后，脸上没怎么样，每天开会还坚持跟天基王和小天使们拗造型撑气场，其实心里气疯了，知道你没想捅死她也还是好气，还越想越气，越气越想，满宇宙追着你揍，以为打疼了或者你叛逆期过了就会屁颠屁颠地跑回家，结果你好死不死是个头铁有本事的，打得有来有回，积怨越来越多，两边都杀红眼了就开始真情实感玩儿命了。你以前送你姐的东西也都惨了，眼影盘砸了好几个，秋裤也剪了好几条，全新的，没拆封的那种；正义秩序也破天荒地作弊了，她公报私仇悄咪咪把你的名字从天使储君的计算对象里拿掉了……要不然哪还有艾妮熙德什么事儿。”

一言不合银翼伺候剁成馅馅警告的天使之王居然脸红了，她不自然地别开脸，不想被呆愣中的皮皮冰看见自己的窘态。

“咳……总之，凉冰，你对蔷薇，比我对你要好得多了，因为你崇尚自由，愿意尊重她的立场和想法。但大事上，你不能和我当初一样，自以为为她好于是替她做出选择，要不要为宇宙牺牲，这个决定，要她自己来做。”

天启王罕见地有些恍惚了……她有些想不起她的姐姐上次这么温柔认真地和她交流是什么时候，记忆里重复上演的都是公式化的指令和刻板的说教。

然而那吃错药的女人还没说完，她缓缓地向前走了几步，纱衣上的鎏金纹饰熠熠发光，好看的眉眼低垂下来，就这么站定，像三万年前一样，抚上了如今早已不是奶团子的恶魔之王的头：“爱一个人，可以甘愿给她你自己的世界，但你没有权力理直气壮地去掌控她的世界。”

风水轮流转，苍天绕过谁。这次轮到一言不合天谴轰炸炸成沫沫警告的恶魔头子别开脸了，她真不想承认，面对这样的凯莎，她很可耻地扛不住了。


	4. （四）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一天没死翘重新投胎，你姐姐永远是你姐姐。

话既然都说开了，事情就好办多了。

杜蔷薇会怎么选什么的……凉冰可真是用脚丫子都能想出来。善良耿直的红发小中士，嘴上各种不饶人一言不合反杀警告，其实是个见遍世态丑恶依然初心不改舍己为人的小傻瓜。捅刀吧，明明自己也难受还是要捅，自己为了她炸了，原地爆哭+光速剃头，回去看了日记里的天使誓言和恶魔一号的作战记录，知道恶魔头子偷偷为她做过多少之后，又哭成sb窝在有魔鬼气味的房间里好几天没出门，最后还是为了保住恶魔的家当才出来主持大局的……你看，这孩子实诚的，死个仇人都能生无可恋成这样，真让她选，她还能选不拯救世界吗？那可真是见了鬼了。

“我愿意提供‘长城’的算法，隐藏已知宇宙的世界……”恶魔头子想清楚了，也就没脾气了，“但我有一个要求。我想请你在事后救下蔷薇，至少让她有一个普通人的未来。”

对面四眼儿挑了挑眉，“这可不是个容易事儿啊。”

“我认为，是你的话，可以办到，而且这也不会违反你所谓的规则，没有超级基因的蔷薇已经等同于陨落，一个普通人很难影响到整个宇宙的关键进程。”

“你说的没错。”离辰好像听见了什么笑话一样，眼神戏谑，“但你向我提条件，想过会有什么后果吗？”

“正常情况下当然不敢，但你丫好歹自称天道不叫天谴，不提白不提，万一成了呢。”

“我答应，但得提醒你，蔷薇与你的交集本应结束在她激发‘长城’，神体崩溃的瞬间，所以如果你做了什么太多余的事……”

“我不会的，但……”得到承诺的天启王颔首，转而直视长姐的眼：“姐姐，我不想瞒你，如果有机会，我还想去看她一次……”

唇被按住了。

“我的妹妹不是个没有担当的人。我说不会不高兴，你估计也不信，但那孩子也不容易，你欠她一个正式的解释和告别……啊，对了，还有头毛，鹤熙上回笑了好久。有机会，都去给人家补上吧。记得办完事马上回家。”

其实还有个关键的理由，但我不能告诉你，我已经见过更心塞的了，那就是你tm跟卡尔那个矮冬瓜死变态跑了，妈的！

离辰内心OS：啧，诸神之王都没忍住爆粗口……

“谈差不多了就进我的暗位面把正事儿干了，需要啥东西，想一下就会出来了，很方便，有其他问题没有？没有的话我要冻结时……”

“我去你大爷的碧池！四眼儿你暗位面里都是啥玩意啊卧槽￥%#&@！”

* * *

暗位面中的凉冰……感觉自己真tmd日了狗了。

离辰也很懵逼，作为一个有洁癖的处女座，她暗位面里平时啥都不放，顶多有凯莎刚放的沙发啥的还没收，应该没别的了，然而等她小瞄了一眼……就不这么想了。

目之所及，书山书海……

《德国骨科研究》。

《神河文明对近亲结婚的观念变迁》。

《如何判定你喜欢一个人三百问》。

《测测你和ta的相性一百题》。

《如何科学对待爱人的前任》。

《美好生活，从床上开始》。

《育儿大全》。

《基因融合技术与伦理探讨》。

etc.

离辰用“我还是个孩子兼单身狗”的眼神颤抖地望向凯莎，后者一脸无辜，仿佛在说“你又没教我怎么让它们消失”……大姐！你不知道可以问啊！你问了我会不说吗！就算不说我不会自己收吗！

然而好奇心掩盖了愧疚心和羞耻心，眼力超群的“天道”终于注意到了一摞没有标题的类型书：“凉冰同学，那几本红色封皮写着你名字的大砖头，是你的日记吗？”

“特么关你什么事啊！赶紧把这些玩意给我清干净了！”

诸神之王终于高贵冷艳地插了一句嘴。

“不准，全读完，回头我要考的。”

……

凉冰当场斯巴达了。

呵。

前·天启王怎么着。

现·恶魔之王怎么着。

已知宇宙第一智者怎么着。

代表未来又能怎么着。

一天没死翘重新投胎，你姐姐永远是你姐姐。

凉三岁心如死灰，又回忆起了翅膀还没长齐那些年被长姐支配的恐惧。

md女王我不甘心，我也要看凯莎的日记！

* * *

“好了，出来了是吧，谁叫一下天基王……算了还泡着呢 ，晚两分钟过来没啥，我给她共享一下通讯就好。”离辰真是十分佩服鹤熙对泡澡的热爱，“商量一下谁出去干活儿。现在的情况是这样，天基王出去呢，要搭上至少三个分身……好的我已经看见她在肉疼了，然后天启王，我们也可以考虑让你先出去。”

？？？

“我怎么出去，我特么不是湮灭了吗，沫沫都没剩那种？”

“那你怎么可能出现在这儿的。”

“我也不知道啊，我们喝茶时候讨论过好多次，没个结论……毕竟以前谁也没这么磕过黑洞。难不成你知道？”

“你当时用更高算法造成正反物质对撞湮灭……唔，你们叫已知物质和虚空物质，它们产生的能量极大，1.0g就相当于两颗原子弹，因此你使用时空封印防止能量直接扩散，否则你这么大一只，至少能把杜蔷薇连带天使彦再加上昆萨星都给当场交代了。”

“你说的我都知道，但问题是我挂了封印也就跟着挂了，能量应该跟我的原子一起被分散到宇宙各处了，哪儿那么好收集……”天启王一边挠着她傲视已知宇宙的脑袋，一边有些烦躁地嘀嘀咕咕，又暗搓搓瞟了瞟长姐，“其实我研究这个，是想有一天时机合适了把某个人捞出来的，哪知道人家喝茶喝的挺开心的。”

“真是你说的这样就好了，杜蔷薇也不至于连根羽毛都没得留下做念想。”

“啥？我的毛……呸，我的羽毛都没了？应该炸出去好几根儿啊？你们两个碧……对不起叫顺嘴了一时改不过来，你们怎么没告诉我这个事儿？”

“我们是看见了，但以为是你湮灭的伴生效果，就没当回事特意讲出来。”谈话间鹤熙已经换了战甲过来了，顺嘴解答了凉冰的疑问。

“卡尔萨斯我艹&%$#*！居然又特么被你摆了一道！但我现在的状态，应该并不完全是幻体？”

“事情是这样的。”离辰继续科普，“华烨呢，以为那个黑洞的功能是可以限制虫洞算法然后把人吸进去，以重伤状态传送到天宫号。”

“个猥琐老流氓跟特么几万年前一毛一样！”

“但卡尔萨斯留了个后门，在黑洞中的虚空物质里写入了你的数据，你会直接和它产生作用变成幻体被传送到冥河。”

凉冰脸色铁青。

看热闹不嫌事儿大的鹤熙笑得不行：“哎呦，小凉冰你个傻孩子，看见老若宁欺负小蔷薇就急了，明明自己才是块大肥肉，人人都想打包带回家吃掉那种23333”

凉冰脸色由青转紫。

凯莎也跟着乐了一把，摸头安慰炸毛冰道：“好了，鹤熙逗你的，那个黑洞和梅洛天庭的不一样，能量太强，不及时搞掉不止昆萨会遭殃，你就算死撑着不下场，也只能拖延时间治标不治本，和我们会合才能找到解法……离辰，她没有变成幻体而是在这里，是不是和彦的雷霆之力有关？”

“不全是，对卡尔来说，凉冰会使用湮灭算法完全是意料之外的，加上雷霆能量中的电磁力又扭曲了计算公式，所以他也捕捉不到半幻体半原子态的凉冰了……但如果三角体可以控制天使彦读取相关参数，估计就可以了。”

“靠，居然让彦这个小碧池帮了一把……真特么憋屈。不对啊，你大爷的让我出去是完全变成幻体那种出去？说好的我是未来呢？你丫还是‘远古的神’那会儿天天给我灌这个鸡汤来着。”

“幻体不耽误未来啊，没有你的脑子和发展理念，已知宇宙连卡尔都搞不掂，早晚被虚空吊打。”

“那也不能这样……&#%$%￥@！”

……

“别吵了。”最后还是得凯莎来拍板，“鹤熙，麻烦你跑一趟了，耗材回头我都给你报销，就这么定了。”

“成，回头我用湮灭能量聚合你们之后，小凉冰应该会重新接手科研，我想去地球办点事。”

我的龟龟呀，恶魔头子当即再次斯巴达了，鹤·又懒又皮的技术宅·熙居然说她想休假出去旅游了？？？等会儿，重点错了！

“慢着！我什么时候说要回梅洛天庭了？”

“梅洛未必要回，但活儿你得干。”注意到妹妹愤怒的小眼神，天使之王毫不留情继续补刀，“反正虚空降临我们俩是光脚的不怕穿鞋的，你就不一定了，卡尔那边……”

……

只是因为在姐姐眼皮子底下多抛了个媚眼，再也没能躲掉这天谴——恶魔头子憋屈得不行却又毫无办法。这特么能怪谁呢，仗着条件好到处撩妹儿，夜路走多了，难免撞见鬼。

现在，也就只能默默目送鹤熙走远，暗自庆幸宇宙还有补救的机会了。


	5. （五）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 四眼的原型是长门大萌神，但性格不同。目前马甲是和蔷薇年龄相近的地球人，真实年龄不详。  
> 四眼的室友，也就是鹤熙的蝴蝶同好兼女票，目前还没有什么直接描写，原型是军火女王中蔻蔻的闺蜜，生物学天才天田南博士，很有意思的一个人，有兴趣的可以去看看。  
> 四眼的左腕有个表，相当于一个微型大时钟，不是谁都能看见的，之前有一处极短的伏笔，不记得了也没关系。

已知宇宙与虚空战后三个月。

正在KFC里坐等自己点的全家桶（没错就是这么能吃）的杜蔷薇女士，还是没怎么想明白三件事。

1，她的头发是怎么长回来的；

2，她为什么还活着；

3，为什么地球人明明都在缅怀时空蔷薇，但她走在大街上没半个人认出她。

在陌生的环境中醒来，吃喝玩乐房车水电暖身份证一应俱全，加上其貌不扬的一张破储蓄卡。她拿着身份证去银行，想重置密码顺便看看余额，居然看见里有八位数快九位数的活期。作为被恶魔头子“一言不合给你开咖啡厅“模式轰炸过的前雄兵连中士兼军二代，杜蔷薇绝对说不上穷，但暴富来得如此突然，多少还是有点晕。

她当然有想过去雄兵连打听一些诸神的事情，但她现在只是个略有拳脚的普通市民，还倒霉催的跟全体地球人都不熟，所以就……很尴尬。目前她只知道了一些茶余饭后很大众的说辞：据说天使与恶魔休战了，正在合作研究反虚空武器，现在虽然暂时藏起来了，但孙子当久总归是憋屈，烈阳星和地球雄兵连也有参与，然后就没了。

酒足饭饱，她拎着红色的手包出了KFC的门，想着下一顿得换个地儿吃点绿色的，不能老奔着肉使劲……直到她看见门口的肯德基爷爷立牌边上倚了一个女人。

具体来讲，是一个穿着驼色风衣，黑色唐装内里，长腿丝袜皮靴，骚里骚气的大胸女人。杜·懵了个逼·蔷薇反射性地想伸手掐一下自己的脸，那女人却抢先上前轻握住她的手腕，暗香萦绕，用熟悉的低沉磁性的声线问候她：“蔷薇，看来你过得不错。”

久别重逢当然是……

抡她丫个没良心的！

诶呀我嘞个大去$%#*&@……被一手包差点抡跪的凉冰终于知道为啥过来之前那个死四眼儿让她不要期待过于美好的画面了。

“我们找个合适的地方谈一下。”在再挨一下之前，她终于及时拦下了中士施暴的手，

“不会很久，好吗？”

* * *

十几分钟后，杜蔷薇白捡的别墅，客厅沙发上。

“你……最近怎么样，回来多久了。”

还是主人先打破了沉默。

“托被天使彦用雷劈了的福，没死透，回来有一段时间了，一直很忙，一有空就来找你了。”

“你这个人，是真的讨厌！”蔷薇还是没忍住搡了对面的中年非主流一下，“但凡有的选，我是真的一点也不想碰见你，就不能早点，非得……我现在也就才二十几岁，还是个孩子，连葛小伦这个废柴逃兵老好人都混成我初恋！你呢！从天而降跟泥石流似的，啥都好，啥都会，宠起人来无法无天，受伤了也从来不说，撩起人来还特不要脸！”

“……”

“我每天都强迫自己相信，是你先伤害我又欺骗我的，所以我心安理得地利用你的爱和愧疚去任性、索取、伤害，因为我知道，你总会包容我的。直到有一天，你消失了，什么都没留下，我后来才知道你让我去打架不是为了利用我，而是防着华烨，可是最后还是……你是真的过分！你知道我失去你之后……”

“蔷薇。”

“……嗯。”

“蔷薇。”

“……干嘛。”

“不要说了，我都知道。”凉冰终于第一次在双方清醒的情况下主动把小女孩揽进了怀里。“对不起，我让你那么难过。”

* * *

——–窥屏狗的世界——–

“男人婆，你这脾气真是好了不少。”天使之城，和凯莎一起窥屏的鹤熙边调侃边吐瓜子皮，“还是你有自虐倾向，就喜欢看这种桥段？”

“我现在还可以收回你那个地球小女友的天使转生机会。”

“……”

行！我闭zhui，你是领导你说的做的都对，都对！瓜子也给你！都给你！哼！

——–窥屏暂时结束——–

* * *

“……我湮灭以来到现在，事情就是这样。那个‘远古的神’，也就是一个不靠谱儿的四眼儿，她帮了我们很多，也答应帮我救下你，照看你以后的人生。蔷薇，我没有禁忌，也从不后悔，走极端失性那些年做了不少错事，被华烨和卡尔摆了一道也算是该着了，你无须自责；至于这宇宙，庸人比天才多，坏人比好人多，一天天咋咋呼呼勾心斗角的，都没个大出息，连个卡尔都搞不过，被吊打了我也不觉得怎样。”凉冰安抚地抱着蔷薇，用以前教她各种道理惯用的声线，沉稳又迷人，“我唯一不能接受的，就是你的结局……我是真的，想过要长久和你在一起的。你已经失去了太多，什么都没得到过，到最后还要为了从未善待过你的世界付出一切，所以我不甘心……”

“可你说你想长久和我在一起。”

“……嗯？”

“那我就不是什么都没得到过，我得到过你的爱。”

* * *

——–窥屏狗的世界——–

“啧啧啧……这走向可真齁，小凉冰还能回来了吗？”

“能，她敢做就没有怕我们会看，肯定拎得清的，但我个人建议她先去恶魔一号避几天再过来这边。”离辰很厚道地撇了撇嘴，对某人可预见的悲惨遭遇深表同情。

——–窥屏再次结束——–

* * *

“我的爱，给了你很多负担和煎熬。蔷薇，我会继续守护你和你的地球，只是救下你的那个人说过，我们的交集实际上应该在时空蔷薇陨落的一刻终结，我们不会再见了，但你还有新的人生。抱歉，我不能把你的父母一并还给你，但你今后可以放下一切，只为自己而活。”凉冰最后用力抱了蔷薇一下，潇洒地站起身，发动了一个wink，“好歹也是做过恶魔头子甚至宇宙之王的人，照顾好自己，嗯？”

“放心吧，我再看上的人肯定没你这么坑了，哪儿能总那么背。”

“好好好，那，再也不见，红头发小妞。”

“再也不见，中年非主流。”

再见，凉冰，我会尽力……让自己有再喜欢的人。

* * *

——–窥屏狗的世界——–

“信号中断……正在重连……重连失败……正在重定向……正在重新检索……检索失败……无法检索杜蔷薇，无法检索杜蔷薇……”

“行了，别搜了，对已知宇宙的所有人来说，时空蔷薇已经陨落了，现在的杜蔷薇如果老被你们一堆大神关注着还算个毛线的普通人，散了散了，别吃瓜了。我还有事儿，先走了。”

——–窥屏彻底结束——–

* * *

蔷薇看着凉冰走向虫洞，消失在空气中。

现在的情况已经很好了，不是吗？引擎全开激发“长城”保护罩的一瞬，她真的以为，不仅再也见不到凉冰，连她自己也要死了。后来她奇迹般活了下来，成了一个普通人，她惊喜之余有想过是不是凉冰做了什么，可又迟迟等不到她的出现，她嘲笑是自己异想天开了，习惯了呵护，就懦弱到不能一个人继续走下去。

可是，凉冰出现了，虽然更多的只是为了一个正式的告别和守护的承诺，但她知道凉冰还活着，在她触不可及的地方，好好的活着，这就够了，她不该奢求更多东西了。

“每个人都要为自己的行为负责，用酸掉牙的老话说，你们俩这叫有缘无分。”

突然就听见有人说话，蔷薇差点像一个少女一样尖叫出声，抬头看到一个不修边幅的眼镜仔坐在她对面的沙发上。

等等，这不会是凉冰说的那个……不靠谱儿的四眼儿吧？

不靠谱儿的四眼儿对她从惊讶到防备的反应不以为意，继续bb，“你们之间的距离和负担太大了，她遇见你之前的恣意妄为，你遇见她之后的任性后悔，终究要有一个交代。但我答应她，要给你一个普通人的未来；一个普通人的未来嘛，谈个恋爱啥的无可厚非，可你也够倒霉的，年纪轻轻碰见这么个货，以后还怎么去喜欢别人？”

“……”

扎心了，远古的神这么接地气的吗。

“我当然可以消除你对凉冰的记忆……但这样做未免过于鸡贼。我就只能再帮你一把，但挂开多了容易出问题。所以……”四眼儿拉出一面全息投影again，“凉冰刚开始研究时空基因的时候，有一次实验失败，把自己人弄没了，太空校长来看了一眼之后说没事会回来的，三百年后倒是回来了，人没事，就是特兴奋，坚持自己只过了三分钟，还吵着时空果然是不稳定的，当时大家都以为她在日常发疯。”

“其实这熊孩子的实验没有失败，而是歪打正着钻进了我前一任神的暗位面，出不去了，就只能大吵大闹= =”

“那一任神吧，当时也就刚上岗，新鲜劲儿没过，还憋不住在暗位面里搞点小实验，譬如看看地球的乌龟到底能活多少年什么的，设定了一分钟等于外面百年，他其实三分钟就发现不对把人给扔出去了，但还是让凉冰知道了时空的不稳定性，本来打算清除她的记忆，但‘天道’法则不支持他这么做，因为凉冰是凭本事进来的，不在修正之列。我呢，可以把这个时间的凉冰剪切过来。”

“时空不会乱掉吗？”

“不会，她只会记得跳脚骂人然后被扔出去的事。”

某红毛依旧一脸纠结。

“我不是很明白你在纠结什么，失望她还没打过地球也没狙过你爹，所以没有国仇家恨虐恋情深不够带感吗？”

“当然不是！我现在已经没有时空基因了……”

“她要是光看基因，那你跟阿托索顿有啥区别？”

“我也不是神体了，是个会变老变丑的普通人……”

“瞎操心，她要是就知道看脸，还能轮到你捡便宜吗，且不说天使之城就没个丑的，就算是卡尔那货摘了帽子也帅的一比啊？”

“她是天使之城的王，我现在只是……”

“我跟你说，别看有的人性格声音打扮都A的不行，在喜欢的人面前其实就是只奶喵。”

“……”

“这样，我先把人弄过来，你实在觉得不合适再找我把人送回去，成不成？”

“……好吧，谢谢你了。那个，你的手表是不是坏了，好像在闪？”中士好心提醒，并指了指对方的左腕。

“你能看见我的表？？？没事，不是坏了，是这个世界的预警信号级别降低了，你有兴趣做宇宙公务员吗，我看看啊……资质一般，但当个管几个星系的片儿长没问题，算了，不急，等你死了我们再谈也行，回见。”

接下来，顺理成章的，离辰并没有得到提前送人回去的机会。预警信号现在下降到了可暂时忽略的安全级别，她继续推算了一些关键事件，一切顺畅合乎预期——嗯，成功实现了代表小宇宙未来的人的愿望，这点回报是应该的。一切似乎都很完美。

然而她忘记了自己的全知全能是有例外的，或者她没忘，只是没想到例外来的这么快。

* * *

天使之城的家庭影院。

【“哎，你以后，伤心了要告诉我，不要老装作没心没肺混过去。”】

【“你想讲粗口的话，不用憋回去。我入伍前可是个正宗非主流，都是我爸硬教育的才只剩下头发这点革命成果了。”】

【“凉冰，你……很喜欢你姐姐吗。”

“当然啊，我可是姐姐带大的，虽然记事以来她一直都很忙碌和严厉，可我还是最喜欢姐姐了，没有人会不喜欢她的，但姐姐只喜欢我！……其实我有点怕她呢，不像和蔷薇你相处这么轻松合拍，我也好喜欢你的。”

“你还喜欢别人吗，比如银河之力，诺星战神什么的？”

“啥？那特么都是谁？我为什么要喜欢他们？”

“等会儿一起去吃你喜欢的麻辣火锅吧。”】

【“你上次提到你的研究方向，是叫做时空基因？”

“是的，我已经交了报告书给那个老头子校长，本来我正在验证时空的不稳定性，结果就突然掉进了一个大白房子里，然后就到你这里来啦！”

“那，如果你做出来了，打算用来作些什么呢？”

“现在想这个有点太远了啊，都不知道会不会有适合的载体。但如果成功了……啊你提醒我了，这么强大的东西可不能落到随便的人手里！我得另加一些匹配项进去，至少得是一个正直、勇敢、善良的人，正义就算了，太死板了反而是一种限制，能独立变通思考，这样才恰与不稳定的时空相配，你说是不是？”棕发少女兴奋得不行，侃侃而谈，丝毫没注意到身边的人微湿的眼眸变得越来越温柔。“蔷薇？你怎么一直看着我不说话，是我太聒噪了吗？”

“没什么，你说这些的时候……很迷人，让我很想吻你。”】

“诶我说男人婆，你威逼利诱我家小可爱让她冒死帮你监控离辰，就是为了瞒着小凉冰在这儿给自己添堵的？”

其实这事儿纯属偶然，鹤熙也是在闲聊的时候听她小女友说离辰这个死机械宅居然开始追番了，偶尔会抽空在电脑上看一个红头发妹子。

“你们都以为我是醋了，其实不是。”

“愿闻其详。”

“神，在乎的是未来。我只是觉得很后悔。”

“？？？认识你多少年真的不知道你有后悔这个技能！”

“凉冰真正想要的东西，其实很少，很简单，她的观点和想法，其实很纯粹……但我这个自认为合格的姐姐，却从来没理解过她。”

“咳……你这么说，我也不太好意思，我当年也总觉得这孩子是咱们看着长大的，再聪明也还是容易皮，教育一下就好了，但我可没你过分，没事儿就拿小凉冰的大脑当后花园逛。”

“我今后，会把正确的教育，一点一点的，都给她补上。”

刚在虚空一战中用分身围殴并怒劈了前男友威名响彻已知宇宙的天基王，此时此刻望着挚友微笑的脸，突然觉得脊背发凉。

凯莎女王，一向就是这样能动手就不bb的存在。

* * *

恶魔一号。

一向能bb就不动手的恶魔头子本来正在看书，突然打了好几个大喷嚏，然后就接到了天使之城的通讯：

【虚空势力虽暂时得以驱逐，但未伤及敌方根本，故除技术合作外另有要事相商。

所需日久，请先打理好其他重要事务。】

“能有什么要事啊，还所需日久……”凉冰嘴上抱怨着，但是知道轻重，还是把阿托拎过来交代了几句，就急匆匆过去了。

然后……一进门就被另外两位大佬合力锁了基因，被自家长姐拎进天刃王殿开始“教育”。

。。。

。。。

“你，你叫我来就是……”

好不容易中场休息缓过来一口气，凉某人终于憋出来半句话开怼。

“通讯里说得很清楚，我以为你来了就代表同意了。”

被怼的人一脸无辜，还意犹未尽地舔了舔唇，“休息好了吗，休息好了我们继续……”

艹他大爷的，这么个“日”久。

恶魔头子硬撑着一点可怜的清醒，终于反应过来自己到底哪里大意了。好想喷一句碧池，然而又被按着啃了好几口。

算了，反正跑不掉了，不如放飞自我，爱咋咋地。

眼角烧得绯红的恶魔头子最后翻了一个自暴自弃的白眼，豪迈地回吻了过去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 凉冰冰：我真的没有皮！我超专一的，和ex分手的时候也就只抱了一下，别的啥也没干，为什么就莫名其妙被姐姐骗来酱酿了？？？  
> 凯莎莎：呵呵，你干了很多别的，但我不想告诉你；虽然我不想告诉你，但我还是要教训你。  
> 作者君：姐姐非常的有理有据无法反驳，默默为皮皮冰点蜡。


	6. （六）

已知宇宙最近接连出了两件大事。

一是天使星云和恶魔星云正式签署了合作协议，和谐得令人发指，双方为表诚意还开通了旅游专线。要是早个一年半载的，这消息可真是太劲爆了。不过唯二的恶魔头子都为了宇宙死过了，恶魔的扩张手段也温和了许多，至少不像原来那么赶着投胎了……烈阳在内的其他大小文明觉得，就还行吧。天渣和冥河之前是都被时空蔷薇一个开大给扔出去了，可谁知道会不会卷土重来，最强的两股势力能够和平共处，总是好事。

二是天使方面官宣原定储君取消资格，代理女王彦的任期继续且时长不定，望各方周知。

当然托某挂比宇宙管理员的福，这些消息对六道监测以外整天带着某天使吃喝玩乐享受人生的杜蔷薇都是自动屏蔽影响的。

* * *

热火朝天大干N场搞得正爽中……好死不死闺蜜给你来暗通讯了。

“男人婆你过分了啊……快一个月没出门了，恶魔那边通讯啊视频啊都要打爆了，以为咱们撕毁协议把人给骗来软禁了。”

“是那个什么阿托克斯吧。”

“其他人也挺着急的，尤其有只大鳄鱼嘴都要把屏幕怼碎了。你要不让小凉冰多少跟那边说两句？”

“让他们再稍微等等，只差一点了。”

？？？“等等”我懂了，“只差一点”是什么鬼理由？是在跟我开荤腔吗？

* * *

天使彦最近很憋屈，而且一天比一天憋屈。

事实上，自从凉冰那个死不要脸的在她眼前炸了，她就没舒心过。

先是恶魔那边给她起了个贼难听的外号，叫“彦跑跑”，说她好好一个天使女王，就只会炸炸小飞船，打自家叛徒若宁扭头就跑，撞上天渣头子华烨就只会暗中观察偷人头。事实胜于雄辩，于是乎这个外号在已知宇宙流传甚广她还没法反驳。算了，人家恶魔毕竟失去了无与伦比的女王，她也不是没责任，所幸天使们大多还是能理解认同她的，日子还得继续过。

但日子实在很难过。梅洛天庭家门口那个黑洞迟迟解决不了，天基王本体掉线了，留下的分身干架可以但智商没得比，她自己是个纯粹的战斗少女，特长是好看和装X，科研的事儿还得找炙心，可是炙心除了陪着一起掉头发也啥招没有，毕竟她师傅都搞不定。对面华烨隔三差五带着苏玛利过来贱兮兮地喊话儿，真特么的狗。天基王说她要想办法从内部瓦解黑洞，现在人呢！！！

倒计时还剩下五十个小时的时候，华烨终于来了个大的。丫带着一群饕餮和三角体来到地球上空要刚正面了，还把炙心拎走了，也不知道做了啥……突然所有的天使都倒戈了，站在她左边的葛小伦一个大宝剑削过来，差点就再被扎死一次。WTF这架怎么打，新一代上古屠神内定是我了吗，要么死，要么砍死对象再干掉所有手下！谈对象真的不能只看人品好，智商低真的硬伤，丫个死文科男物理渣渣有挂不会用就算了，喵的杀器专砍自己老婆，还两次！

这还能不能行了，我是谁，我在哪儿，我在干什么，我是万人敬仰的天使，凯莎女王的继承人，天基王和天启王没了之后我还是已知宇宙最强，怎么就落到这步田地了呢？？？

* * *

天基王鹤熙炸了黑洞召唤三个分身恢复神体，带着时空蔷薇和几个三代恶魔来到案发现场的时候，就看见天使彦一脸生无可恋被炙心和葛小伦为首的天使围殴还要苦苦支撑的憋屈相，看到她出现的时候简直激动地要喊妈了……

行吧，不认不行……其他事情还可以考虑争一争，她跟凯莎在带徒弟这一点上确实比小凉冰差太多了= =

* * *

天使彦又活过来了。因为救兵来了，而且diao的一批，天秀。

她已经见过一次时空基因和时空封印的厉害了，还是没想到能更厉害，形势瞬息逆转，直到天渣和冥河的人都被扔出去，虚空主力见势不好刚冒个头，就被一股极强的神秘力量隔离消失了，她都有点没回过神来。

天基王走过来摸了摸她的头：“辛苦了……”

想哭的感觉刚上来，对面又补了一句，“太蠢不是你的错。”

呜呜呜呜凯莎女王我不想干了！！！

凯莎女王还真的很快就被她念叨回来了，还有莫甘娜。天使恶魔为了防卫虚空威胁开展了技术合作，天使彦继续作为代理女王处理各种事务，等待一千年后任期结束就可以奔向爱情了。

她的美好畅想，一直持续到……官宣艾妮熙德被撤了。

她目瞪狗呆到宕机了足足五分钟，终于忍不住跑去天刃王宫找凯莎女王讨个说法……然后就看见了最令她怀疑人生的一幕。

两位女王在喝茶。

这其实没什么。

问题是，凯莎女王居然大着肚子在看胎教书！

据说后来现任天使女王彦是昏着被护卫抬回去的。

* * *

鹤熙这顿茶喝的有点牙疼。

“我本来还以为你真的良心发现学会尊重人了，同意让小凉冰回恶魔一号以后天使恶魔各过各的……没想到你在这儿憋了个大招。”她一脸好笑地看着凯莎，“你之前把人骗过来折腾一个多月，就是为了这个？”

“当然不止是。”后者淡定地抿了一口茶，“我以前怎么不知道你这么繁殖癌呢，老妖精。”

“小凉冰还不知道吧，回头跟你急怎么办？”

“呵，你等着看吧。”凯莎也不跟她争场面，眼角上挑，惬意得不行，

？？？闺蜜越来越妖了怎么办在线等挺急的？

“我最近总有不好的预感，感觉事情远远没有结束，和那次被卡尔骗去地球有点像，趁现在还早，万一以后我出了什么事……”

“瞎想什么呢，现在我们虽然还是被动，但总体局势已经好多了，烈阳都在老老实实打辅助，咱能不这么丧吗，谁再敢炸你小凉冰估计会先把丫炸了。”

“希望如此吧。”

* * *

凉冰最近有点懵。

自从被所谓的“所需日久”忽悠了一次之后，她在这方面谨小慎微了很多。真不是她装纯情，她本身并不排斥本能上的东西，也不觉得各种明示暗示下就只差一层窗户纸没破的情况下这方面有什么好矜持的，实在是她那个正义了几万年的禁欲系姐姐这方面迷之特别疯，堕落自由是很爽，爽到堂堂四代神体好几天爬不起来就有点过了……

可是凯莎那边居然出乎意料地比她还安静，除了偶尔暗通讯交流一下关键事项的进度，没有任何非官方的交流。

就这么悄咪咪过了三个月，终于还是凉冰先扛不住了，装模作样说要去看看情况，这一看就……

“我艹他大爷的，怎么回事！哪个天渣本事这么大tmd我去砍了他！”

“凉冰，多大了还一张嘴就不说人话？自己仔细看清了再发言。”

鹤熙当场翻了个大白眼给她。

看就看！翻什么白眼翻白眼，你有本事翻我白眼还能让凯莎在天使之城……卧槽！这这这这这！

恶魔头子傻了。几秒后终于反应过来了：“姐姐，你按那本什么《基因融合技术》实践了？”

凯莎冷漠脸：“没有，吃饱了撑的出去乱搞出来的，不知道谁的。”

“……”

完了完了完了。

“是我错了……可您至少先和我商量一下，上一个案例都是三代神体的雨桐了，神圣之躯的孕期反应还不清楚，万一很遭罪是不是我来怀好一点，再说建议的融合准备期是和生命体种类高度相关的，天使的应该至少一年……”

“是一年啊，我要不是被炸了耽误了时间，现在都生出来了。”

鹤熙你tm别以为我看不出来你憋笑憋的整个人都在抖！

“姐姐您别这样……是我不对说错话了，我也是着急，不是，您别走啊……”

然而天使之王说走就走，就是这么潇洒。

后来……

后来全已知宇宙都知道莫甘娜突然迷之厚颜无耻，硬是把办公室搬到梅洛天庭了。

很多小天使听说了这事儿想去嘲笑一波，反正有凯莎女王和天基王坐镇，莫甘娜能折腾出什么花来？结果既没见到凯莎女王，也没找见某超低胸紫黑战甲的妖艳贱货，倒是听说闲置已久的天启王殿住进了一个专业保姆，是两万岁以上的老天使了，头发都不是金色的，多亏天基王才请得动，专门负责照顾凯莎女王饮食起居，极少有人见过。有护卫天使说经常看见天基王上派分身去送些材料什么的，估计是一些批评建议吧，嗯。

天基王上：多看戏，少干活，小凉冰使我快落。

真·两万岁以上的老天使们：放着我来！有戏看还隐什么居！当年谁或多或少没被这丫祸害过，终于能看她当孙子陪笑陪睡还要起早贪黑干活了！

新来的保姆：我是恶魔之王，随心所欲！我乐意！看什么看！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “你这身衣服，黑漆漆骚里骚气的，看着就烦。”  
> 我换。  
> “有点眼力见，我不方便，你上来自己动吧。”  
> 我懂。  
> “这就不行了？难不成你比我出去乱搞一年还辛苦，嗯？”  
> 我行QAQ


	7. （七）

凯莎岁zuo月wei静zuo好fu的养胎生活中，除了保姆，就只有闺蜜偶尔过来玩儿了。

“今天怎么又有空过来？”

“两个事儿，一，我们的人在距‘长城’50光年左右的环带检测到了天渣出没，不过不用担心，我们最近反虚空和时空封印的研究进展不小，他们非要来搞事就正好试试火力，反正打不过还可以跑。上次我只把跑得慢的苏玛利给剁了，华烨这货奸得很，一看见我就知道黑洞不管用了，跑得比兔子还快。我估计凉冰不会告诉你，所以就亲自来了。”

“改进后的新时空基因，匹配体还是没有出现？”

“是啊，虽然凉冰说这事儿急不得，盲目放开限制自家养出个boss就不好了。但我看得出她心里也急，现在不比从前了，再等一万多年未必等得起，连之前的时空蔷薇都是压着死线来的，否则也不至于会陨落。改进的神河之力虽然也还没有适配体，但没那么急，彦家里那个蠢是蠢了点，比没有强。”

“第二件事呢？”

“来看看我干闺女咯~~~”

“说到这个，离辰最近有动静没？”

“没有诶，据我家小可爱说每天都正常得很。”

“……就算不正常还能让她个普通人看出来吗，上次都是捡着了。”

“咱问也没用啊。我也不敢跟她说太多，我们真想窥探什么那家伙肯定会知道的。”

“没关系，这样就很好了。”

“什么很好？”

“我是说孩子。”

“……这样，看来这孩子以后应该很顺利。”

都是聪明人，鹤熙稍微思考一下就明白凯莎之前在担心什么，这孩子是凯莎看见了本不该看见的杜蔷薇的日常，知晓凉冰心意之后连锁反应的产物，极可能是待修正的计划外产物，但现在离辰一直没有动作，没有消息就是最好的消息了。

凯莎颔首道：“之前还担心融合期从至少一年缩短到一个月而已会不会出问题，现在看也都很顺利。”

“……不是你自己把人骗来之后猴急的吗，我还被逼做帮凶来着。”

凯·淡定得一批·莎脸上居然浮现出了不好意思：“其实没想那么快来着，不知道怎么就没把持住，反应过来的时候发现已经融合了1/3，我就想着既然这么容易，就直接一鼓作气……”

我去……鹤熙熙惊呆了，这货反应过来的时候，已经十天干出了人家四五个月甚至半年的份儿……然后第一反应是“容易”，干脆一鼓作气……你是真的秀！

“这崽崽还有多久出来？”

“按那本书的说法来看，孕期长短因人而异，和双亲的基因属性和亲密度有很大关系，凉冰最近都很听话，孩子已经灵智期了，过一段时间我们就可以检测了解她的天赋水平了，最多半年就可以出世了。”

“难怪凉冰叫我最近少出门多在天城待着，原来是因为这个，灵智期的孩子会大量汲取母体的力量，她是为了你的安全考虑。我能摸摸不？”

“当然可以，保镖阁下。”

“凯莎，我上次见到你这么爱开玩笑，还是我们刚认识的时候。”鹤熙隔着腹部轻轻摸着灵智未启的干闺女，有些感慨万千，“自从华烨那个混蛋出现，你就再也没这么笑过了，后来我们打跑了这货，我以为你以后就和正义秩序过了。看到你现在这么快乐，我为你感到高兴。”

“别以为现在说点好听的回头就可以少随份子钱了。”

“呵。”

送走了闺蜜的凯莎感觉有点犯困，可能是刚才脑子动多了，也可能是孩子在汲取她的精力，打了个哈欠想叫保姆来铺床一起睡个午觉什么的，结果保姆自己过来了。

……

她什么时候来的，听见了多少。

连鹤熙都没发现，看来论时空技术，还是凉冰溜儿多了。

保姆本人倒没什么表示，跟往常一样把前前后后都料理好了，把人抱到床上之后，拉好被子，就准备出门了。

“你现在就过来，不是今天的工作提前做完来陪我午睡的吗。”

“……刚好想起还有别的事，姐姐休息吧。”

“你有没有什么事要问我的？”小东西应该直接从实验室过来的，穿着正儿八经的黑衬衫，还挺好看的。

“没有。”

“你转过来，看着我的眼睛再说一遍，具体是什么别的事。”

凉冰的奥斯卡演技……只在爱人面前会降到负分水平，可怜当年鹤熙被摆了一道。

空气静默了几秒，最后还是凉冰先妥协了。被长姐一记直球怼到脑门儿上，她也不敢编瞎话继续往出走，老老实实换了睡衣过来躺下，轻轻环住了身边的人。

“偷听我讲话就算了，还会给我倒打一耙甩脸了？”

“我只是不想打扰你们。你不想让我知道的，我就不问，以前不是一直都这么过来的吗。”

“以前？你要跟我翻旧账？”

什么情况……她这么顺从姐姐怎么看起来更不爽了……

“姐姐你怎么会这么想，我不……”

“你不敢？你什么不敢？之前开口就要去剁天渣，现在一句话不说就跟我冷暴力！”

不敢动不敢动。

“你是不是觉得我就只是没事做拿你做消遣……”

“我没有那么想，就算真的是那样……”

凯莎觉得孕妇荷尔蒙水平确实容易异常，听到“就算”两个字，她几乎维持不住那张冷笑的脸，只想抄起枕头给眼前这个没心没肺的货来一下。

“就算真的是那样，我也没有觉得不甘心。我只是很心疼你，我那个时候为什么不在你身边。”

哦豁，求生欲还挺强。

“知道的话我会杀了他的，你不允许也没用，我……”

“行了，当着孩子说什么杀不杀的。”嘴上也没个把门的。

“那鹤熙之前还说她剁了……”

“明明就从头听到尾，还说不是故意的？”

凉三岁居然委屈了，175一大只就往长姐的怀里钻，还蹭了两下。“可是，有很多事你就是不会跟我说，只和鹤熙熙说。”

“知道了你会开心吗，嗯？”妹妹太蠢萌，有点想笑怎么办……

不行，不能笑，凯莎感觉胸前有点湿，这货居然还哭了。

“我会学着理解你，也许就不会那么任性，我从没想过姐姐也做过弱者，所以才觉得你的坚守都是矫情……”

“你再说一遍，都是什么？？？”

“……”

怂的一批，不敢。

“你还没给我解释冷脸的事，别以为就这么混过去了。”

“我……只是觉得是真的伤透了姐姐的心所以很自责，所以一时不敢面对你。华烨那老混蛋你都能放他一马，你当年肯定很伤心，才会一直追着我打，我可以自得其乐的东西太多了，从来没想过姐姐离开我会有多孤独……”

这小混蛋今晚是开了窍了吗，土味情话一套一套，还挺戳的。

“华烨那混蛋是猥琐了些，但对你……上次还为了你在地球跟我寻过仇，所以就算你还念着他什么，我也没资格说什么，因为我伤害姐姐才是最深的。”

越听越目瞪狗呆的天使之王眉毛跳了好几下，最后还是没忍住敲她丫的一个爆栗。

“你这愚蠢的妹妹都在想啥？华烨这在人我连恨他都嫌多余，还再给你讲一遍旧事？姐姐不要面子的吗？结果你给我脑补这么多乱七八糟的？？？前任问题上你可太有优势了，连艾妮熙德你都夜撩过，我还没追究呢你给我摆什么正宫范儿？”

凯莎训妹训得口干，无意识地舔了舔唇。

离被吃干抹净只有一步之遥的凉某人有点……看呆了。

“看来是我之前表现的还不够喜欢你，才让你有时间想这些有的没的。”

凯莎状似无意地活动活动手腕，想着熊孩子到底还是欠教育。刚才还让她换什么睡衣谈什么人生，多余，就应该摁住就啃就完事儿了，这不，还花痴着呢。

保姆终于回过神来，捡起了职业操守：“姐姐是渴了吗，我去……”

“渴什么渴，让你气得睡不着。”一巴掌把人按在床头就开始兴师问罪，“打扰我睡觉就算了，衣服还要我给你脱？”

……

不是我没想……等会儿到底一开始是谁抓包谁来着？这走向怎么就这样了……凉冰恍惚间轻车熟路地把自己的睡衣解算了，下意识地想搂住眼前的人。

“不准碰我，我还在生气，自己把手捆上。”

不睡了就不睡了吧，大白天的玩儿这么大真的好吗= =

算了，天大地大，姐姐最大。凉某人最后的挣扎是特别贴心地虫洞搬运了一大波吃喝放在床头，然后实诚地发问：“捆在身前还是身后？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 凉三岁：你们看什么看！没见过服务到位的保……唔嗯……  
> 凯大佬：你现在应该叫的可不是板，该是什么自己领悟。


	8. （八）

梅洛天庭。

几个月时间转瞬即逝，岁月静好的日子总是过得很快，然而幺蛾子不打招呼，说来就来。

“警告！警告！‘长城’C8区边缘破损！破损原因，核聚变能量冲击，持续扩大中，预计最终破损半径，3km！持续扩大中！持续扩大中……”

“怎么回事，是你的算法还是我的材料出问题了？”

鹤熙从浴池里秒冲出来开了个虫洞赶到指挥室，看见凉冰和凯莎已经在了。

“出个P的问题，烈阳星的最高科技也就三代准四，上次太阳之光应该是被附体泄底了，它们检索不到我们的位置就到处瞎开炮，终于让他们给撞上了，艹。”

凯莎站了身，正对上刚进门的天使彦：“彦，两件事，召集所有天使和恶魔，按神体等级分区集合在梅洛天庭外围，待命；让炙心把雄兵连也叫过来，同样待命。”说完就要往门外走。

“姐姐/凯莎/凯莎女王，你现在不适合……”

“战斗有很多种形式，我现在的状态作为剑也许确实不够锋利，但与虚空生物开战，比起主动进攻，防御也同样重要，我们不能先被自己人给耗死，我会用神圣领域先保证我们的高等战力不会倒戈，至于后续的战略，见机行事。”

* * *

“你那个王冠真的丑，早就该摘了。”

三个天使王先打头阵，带着战舰来到了C8区，三色的羽织在空中淡淡流动。凉冰没憋住，损了天使彦一句。

凯莎和大部队在相隔不远的地方隐藏待机。

破洞外面，逐渐清晰的，是华烨那张欠揍的马脸和浩浩荡荡的天渣+饕餮+虚空军团。

“情况不好说，战舰方面我们两边实力相当；强火力对轰我们有正版的太阳之光，问题也不大；对面的高阶战力数量其实不如我们，但由于有精神控制能力，我们不便于出动。更棘手的是，华烨与虚空之主的结合体竟然无法解析，恐怕神体技术在我们之上。”技术宅鹤熙的战力分析一如既往的专业迅速，“这仗不好打，咱们能跑么？”

凉冰无情地打破她的美好幻想，“别想了， 跑是跑不了了，你现在一动，那边马上补一炮让这个洞开快点儿。”

“没见卡尔萨斯啊。”

“他一个幻体就会bb也不能打架，有啥用，搞不好瞎开炮找入口的馊主意是他出的。”

说曹操曹操到，卡尔还真出现了：“凉冰，我们果然是最了解彼此的。虚空微粒的承诺依然有效，你战胜不了现在的华烨，不如跟我一起进入虚空……”

“不去，给老娘麻溜的滚蛋。”

骂走了卡尔，又低头琢磨了几分钟，经常处理敌强我弱形势的凉冰暂时想出了一个可行方法：

“卡尔虽然混蛋无耻，但从来不骗我。这疯子现在至少准五代，我们搞人海战术越级挑战意义不大，就算加上全盛期的姐姐也未必能赢，好在那边也就只有一个这样的。我们估计干不掉它，顶多重伤它切点东西跑路回去研究。我的空间能力最强，先溜着它在我的封印空间里单扛一波。你赶紧带着你的分身，跟彦一起专挑它们具备高阶控制能力的个体下手，不要管其他菜鸡，砍差不多了再大部队下场，然后再进来帮我围殴它，否则大部队和王战同时被压着打，最后肯定完蛋。”

“可是……”

“别可是了，就这么办，你们三个神圣之躯同源，栽了就一起都栽了，我是最合适的，扛不住了我会叫你们。”

“你可不要又骗我。”

“靠，认识这么多年就骗那么一次你也阴回来了，能不能不记仇了？去去去。”

* * *

“哎哟，凉冰，你亲自来迎接我了？多日不见，可想死我了，上次想请你去天宫做客不知道怎么没成，真是遗憾哪。”

“艹你大爷的华烨，你脑子里是不是全是水，真特么的放飞自我，把主生物世界整个卖了的事儿你也干得出来？让人当枪使，王级变狗级，还以为自己说了算呢？”

“凉冰，你这么正经做什么，说好百无禁忌的堕落呢？我的秩序会重建，我的天宫会回归已知宇宙，脑子偶尔断片多个碎碎念的声音算什么呢？”

“别埋汰堕落这个词儿了，少tm废话，要打就打！”

* * *

鹤熙和天使彦尽快赶过来的时候，凉冰虽然看起来相当凄惨，但还是在有来有回地周旋。

别说，空间系法师逃跑的本事可真不是盖的，鹤熙目露赞许。

“靠你们是憨批吗！来都来了，别特么在那儿看了，想夸我回头再说，没看我已经虚到伤口都恢复不了了吗！”

三人加分身围殴下，华烨开始有些焦躁——倒不是因为受伤，这些对他来说无伤大雅，他愈发没有间隙去突破封印获知外面的情况了。

* * *

外面大部队的交战，已知宇宙一方已经开始建立优势，排除了大多数的高阶精神攻击个体后，凯莎女王和她的神圣领域内的高阶天使像绞肉机一样，所过之处寸草不生。偶尔有漏网之鱼控制了天使或者战士，马上就被早有准备的队友打晕控制住，然后去锤死始作俑者。

直到……

“再复杂的封印算法，也不过是区区四代神体计算的，你是真的以为我没办法？只是需要点时间罢了！”华烨右手边的墙壁寸寸开裂，露出外面的世界，操控着神圣领域的凯莎就在不远处，他面向开口处，狂妄地笑了，“啊，时机美妙得刚刚好，我要和我最爱的人再会了~”

历史绝对不可以重演！鹤熙一个箭步冲上去想拦住华烨，然而正中对方下怀，华烨方才只是佯动，此刻突然回身就是一剑突刺！

鹤熙的大脑一片空白，只听见了利器刺入血肉的闷响，进一步与骨骼摩擦，发出奇异的锯齿声……

电光火石之间，封印空间的主人瞬移而来，一脚踢开她，迎上强大的剑锋，被狠狠刺穿躯干钉在了墙上！

“咳……鹤熙熙你可真傻，救人不是这么救的，栽了你一个就等于栽了仨，忘了吗。”凉冰面色惨白，侧头忍不住吐了一口血，压抑着因疼痛而颤抖的喘息声。

“没想到你这么急切，凉冰，你先变成我的人，咱们一起出去，她们一样要玩儿完，谁先谁后都没关系，反正我都喜欢。”

“你特么不会出去的。”

华烨不置可否，面带嘲讽，然而他很快就笑不出来了——

他想把剑拔出来，可他发现自己动不了了。

凉冰的血从大大小小的伤口以不正常的速度涌出，诡异的在他的周身漂浮、环绕、流淌、进而如枷锁般收紧，同时封印空间在以肉眼可见的速度缩小着。

“对不住了鹤熙……我这次真的没想骗你，但是计划赶不上变化，幸亏我留了后手，新招儿，名字还没起呢。姐姐的预感还真是挺准的，呵。”凉冰转过头看着万年的老友和姐姐的小丫头片子继承人，“别告诉她我死了，想个靠谱的借口，别智商都长在科研上了。”

“再见。”

最后补了一道暗通讯，【还死不透，踢他进神圣领域。】

鹤熙还没来得及回话，就跟天使彦一起被踢出了封印空间，只看见空间急速地坍缩成一个点之后……爆炸消失了。

不远处的凯莎突然一阵剧烈的心悸，感觉好像失去了什么重要的东西，她咬着牙齿张望四周，看见了消失了很久后凭空出现的鹤熙和天使彦。

凉冰呢？

她用问询的眼神望向鹤熙。

“想个靠谱的借口”，鹤熙终于回过神……可我tm智商真的都长在科研上了啊！而且我现在不哭已经很努力了啊！你看彦都开始装作感冒吸鼻子了！tmd神圣之躯，感冒！说出去谁信啊！

得不到回应的凯莎眼神一点点地绝望了下去，疯狂和溃乱在酝酿；另一边，华烨竟然还剩下一个虚影，明明灭灭，逐渐成形！鹤熙眼疾手快一脚踹过去把他踢进了近在咫尺的神圣领域。

银翼带着刻骨的仇恨飞舞聚集，切割间的撞击叮当作响，然而——

“这就完了？没后劲儿了？吓死我了，差点就真的翘辫子了。”

在虚影浅淡到快要消失的时候，凯莎的力量，耗尽了。

得到喘息之机返回虚空阵营的华烨在逐渐恢复，用看死人一样眼神看着在场的已知宇宙的人们，只等最后一刻的到来。

这是真的绝境，眼下唯一能扛事儿的鹤煕急得一脑门儿汗，不知道编点什么才好，情急之下想把状况明显不稳的凯莎打晕，没想到有人先一步打晕了凯莎向她倒过去，她赶紧伸手稳稳把人捞进怀里，下一秒就扶着凯莎一起进入了一个纯白色空间。

“哪位好心给我解释一下这孩子怎么回事，明明凉冰还没死透，为什么她都快出来了？这事儿明明本该发生在一百多年后啊？”很久没上线的小四眼好像很憔悴，顶着个鸡窝头，弄了两张沙发，自己坐在一边，一脸复杂地看着凯莎的肚子。

“你不是全知全能吗，不会自己看吗！”

妈的，早来一会儿能死。

“我是全知全能，但有例外……有两个人的命理，我看不到。”

“几个意思！”

“这孩子，理论上两种可能，一是我的继任，下任“天道”，二是……我对象，世界的‘不动点’。但第一种可能性很低。”

“为啥？”

“你看我像有自杀倾向的样子吗。”

“不好说，反正好像好几天没洗头了。”

“……我特么这两天赶毕业论文。”

“你还犯愁这？”

“你当‘天道’的力量是白菜呢，干涉自己的人生轨迹也是不允许的。这真的不是啥好差使，我天天想着怎么不过分引人注目还兼顾自己的理想，到岁数了还得换身份跑路掩饰自己不会变老的事儿。”

“所以呢？小凉冰人刚没，你就对人家还没出生的闺女耍流氓？你还是人吗？”

鹤熙扶着凯莎的手都在发抖，这“天道”的作风简直了。

“别腹诽我了，早来一会儿我也不会救凉冰的，何况严格来讲我本来就不能算人。也别急着发飙扣帽子，这对我也不是什么好事儿。”离辰看起来也是真的头疼，“我根本没想到会这么快，‘天道’找不动点这事儿全靠撞大运，很多到最后都没遇到，而且遇见的时候情况也各异，是好人还是坏人都没准儿，结了婚有孩子的不少，快凉凉了的也不少。”

“你这个职业居然还包办婚姻？”

“继任当然容易理解，至于不动点……一个全知全能没有弱点的存在本身就是最反自然的，所以有一个不可控因素来调和是合理的。”

“那你现在来有什么用，看我们死光把孩子抢走拉倒？”

“……= =你被凉冰骗多了终于知道把人往坏了想是好事，但别冲着我来。凉冰让你瞒着凯莎，这事儿你个老实人根本做不到，而且这对姐妹的联系相当紧密，她现在应该已经知道了。所以我才把替你出手人打晕了。”

“……哼。”

这王八蛋还是那么该死的气定神闲。

“话说，你们真的一点也没好奇过，虚空动手的时间为什么会这么晚？他们是在等……”

“等凉冰死。”

凯莎开口打断了她，不知道醒了多久，眼神锐利而冰冷，“但我想知道，它们是怎么知道已知宇宙的未来是凉冰的？既然另一种走向下我和凉冰依然会决裂，你第一次见面时候所谓的修正，根本不可能是你帮我们的全部理由。”

“nsdd，‘天道’不可以说谎，但可以选择性说实话。上一任‘天道’你们也认识，基兰，一把年纪实体都没了，才在已知宇宙边缘碰见了自己的不动点，过于激动不带脑子，把莫甘娜是未来的消息泄露了出去，那是一只虚空生物，由于精神共通，整个虚空都随之知道了。基兰也被’天道‘法则制裁，所以我才会提前接任。”

“这种打破平衡的关键点泄露，你就什么都没做，放任对面盯着我们这边的命门？”

连一向好脾气的鹤煕都绷不住了，神河文明的俩人，一个基兰一个卡尔，都是王八蛋。

“事情不是你们想的那样。这事儿也没有很久，几年而已，‘天道’的预警系统在从基兰身上转移到我身上的时候，预警级别就瞬间降低了，直到你们再次黑洞重聚才回升提醒我去补锅。我想应该是因为‘天道’寄主转移，不动点随之变动，虚空无法进一步获得更多信息，而且虚空它们那边基本盘也一般，就那么一个勉强算的上出息的，所以新的状态被视为容易补救的。”

“哪儿tm容易了，小凉冰她……！”

“这没办法，本来你们是应该惨胜的。凉冰挡了那一剑并且自爆之后那虚空之主的神体就脆了，如果即刻被你踹进全盛期凯莎的神圣领域，就会被银翼彻底剁成渣渣。但现在剧情跑偏了，凯莎力量受影响不足，剁不死……再这么继续打下去你们会输。”

“那你说怎么办！”

“我现在因为这孩子的存在有了无法推算的盲点，所以也不是很确定怎么做才比较好，不如先去和对面谈谈。孩子的事儿不急，回头再说，精神崩溃的事儿也缓缓，搞不好人还有救。总之咱们先出去吧。”

回到现实的鹤煕看着离辰朝华烨的方向飞过去，还是没忍住吐了个糟：

“男人婆，我是真的好讨厌这货总是一副没人味儿的样子。”

* * *

“那个，华烨王，我们商量一下，你过段时间再来行不行，任何文明的规则下，对孕妇趁人之危都是不地道的。”

“区区地球人，是在跟我说话吗？抱歉了，我对天使系以外的女人没兴趣。”

“不是，我不是要约你，你能不能让你脑子里那位出来讲话，我跟你没法……”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈小东西真会讲笑话！撤军是不可能的，它也不同意，胜券在握谁会错失良机？但你可以放心，我不会把你说的孕妇怎么样，凯莎和她的孩子，我当然要留着她们好好……”

“……”

这嗑算是唠散了。

* * *

已知宇宙这边也不知道发生了啥，就看见刚才突然出现在天基王上身边的小四眼儿踹了bb得正欢的华烨一脚，掀起的罡风扫过，华烨身后的部队瞬间非死即伤，下饺子一样失去生机落在地上。

因为暂时失去神圣领域庇护的被精神控制的天使恶魔战士们也恢复了清醒。

然后……很快就看见虚空那边全都撤了，小四眼儿拎着半死不活的华烨过来了。

“咳，那啥……不小心下脚重了= =虚空之主同意停战了，承诺归还核聚变驱动技术。麻烦你们让七成的恶魔和六成的天使出个差放个假啥的，本来应该伤亡来着。”

“……”

“这货你们还要吗？伤的有点重，连三代都没了，虚空之主已经走了，看来是不要他了。”

N脸懵逼.jpg，一片寂静。

“拿给我剁了吧。”还是凯莎女王接茬打破了沉默。

“那就先这样吧，各回各家，不要想一口吃个胖子，凭你们的力量想彻底消灭它们，将来也许可以，现在还太早了。我在这里待几天，等你们把‘长城’补好再回地球。”

* * *

“男人婆，虽然我很不爽你和小凉冰的娃还没出生就被外人觊觎……但有一说一，好像是我们赚了。”

鹤煕还是有点懵逼，没完全缓过来。

娃她监护人悠悠地吐出一句话：“再看吧。”

呵，就算早来一会儿也不会救？我记住了。


	9. （九）

离辰本来是打算围观鹤熙修补好封印就走了，结果鹤熙干起活儿来迷之磨叽，加上自己本体这两天确实太累，睡着了，再醒来的时候——

“不是，你们这样有意思吗= =”

小四眼儿看着手腕上的暗夙银锁链和四周条件相当不错的禁闭室，一脸无语：“就算你们以基兰为参考觉得‘天道’并非无懈可击，也不代表就可以关住我啊。何况这房间也没啥进步，只能关住三代凉冰，再加这两条链子也就那么回事……”

“我们没想关住你，只是不确定怎么样你才不会马上消失。谈谈吧。”

鹤熙的状态看起来还不错，凯莎的脸色难看得不行。也是，刚才的经历是憋屈了一点……个P！明明是相当憋屈了。

“你说凉冰搞不好还有救，是什么意思。”

“她是上次被阴之后受到了启发，用时空封印加人工黑白洞同步生成对撞，造成空间局部坍缩后湮灭，比上次碎的彻底了点，但也不是捞不回来。”

“但你不会救她。”

“是。”

“如果这样呢？”凯莎一个扬眉，持大剑的盔甲武士瞬间出现在她本人的上空。

“凯莎你！”

“我知道我也可能会死，但我现在……比死好到哪里去呢？我知道，如果凉冰真的回不来了，这孩子就是我唯一的念想，但我是真的没办法了，鹤熙，你要是能理解，就不要阻止我。”

“申明一下，我不想挑衅你，但阻止你对我来说很容易。”

“一次两次当然可以，但你对世界的干涉是有限度的。”

“好吧好吧，算你赢了。”四眼儿投降了，“可是复活凉冰什么的……你们改良版的时空基因不就可以吗，在这掐着自家娃的脖子威胁我干什么？”

“可适配体可能要等很久。”

鹤熙看着凯莎头顶的剑，是真的有点急了。

“你也说了是‘可能’。”

“你……我自认为脾气算天使王里最好的了，怎么每次跟你说话就这么来气。”

“这种事儿气也没用啊。”

“等等，你之前说一百多年之后？”鹤熙仿佛想起了什么。

“那是基于你们没有违规偷窥杜蔷薇的时间线，现在已经废了。本来这孩子没有这么快的，由于双亲中的一方陨落，她先天后天都不怎么足，百年之后才能出来。”

“那现在呢？”

“现在？现在我也不知道啊，她是不动点，所以我当初才无法得知被偷窥和一系列造就她的连锁反应，都是读了你们的记忆才刚知道的。”

“你就不能稍微给你未来丈母娘……！”

“纠正你两个错误，一，我并没打算真的跟她发生点什么，理论上只要保护好她就行了，不动点往往成为‘天道’的恋人，只是因为恋爱需要看不透的神秘感；二，即使真的发生点什么，是丈母娘还是婆婆还不好说。”

“你……你特么是不是因为没人味儿才比基兰强很多的？？？”

一向优雅的天基王终于没忍住爆了个粗翻了个白眼。

“某种程度上讲你说得对。基兰确实菜的抠脚，至少干不过虚空之主，否则也不会直接被撤职。这也没办法，他那会儿人口还太少，‘天道’选择不多，所以即便选中之后会被开发所有的生命潜能并赋予规则之力，他上限也就那样了。”

“如果……适配体一直不出现呢？”

眼看着鹤熙已经彻底没脾气无语望天了，凯莎终于把话题拉回了正轨。

“……你不如先安静等到下个月底把孩子生出来再说吧。”

“你让凯莎怎么安静地等？你看不出来她心里！啥，你怎么知道是下个月？”

“我长眼睛不会看吗，我还知道还有没几分钟她就要灵智期了呢。”

凯莎有点晃神，孩子，下个月，真的已经近在咫尺了。她抬手撤去了天刃审判，可是凉冰……她可能要错过很多，甚至永远错过这些了……她轻轻地阖上眼，不想被人看见眼底的脆弱。

鹤熙却被离辰轻描淡写的语调再次激怒，“说了半天你的重点还是这个孩子！你特么的！%￥……#*%&！”

“行了行了，别跳脚了，我看着累，没什么别的事儿我要先回去了。”疲惫的小四眼儿忍不住打了个哈欠，随手扯断了暗夙银锁链，最后撇了一眼两个大天使准备跑路了，却瞄到两道光以迅雷不及掩耳之势钻进了场上唯一孕妇的肚子，“卧槽？？？”

鹤熙：“别走！老娘还没骂完！文明礼貌了三万多年的库存都奉献给你了！”

“省省，别骂了，你最近是仗着凉冰回来做苦力摸了多少鱼啊，连改版的时空基因和银河之力会自动寻找宿主的设定都不知道的？”

“？？？你这话题转移也太生硬了吧？？？”

“鹤熙……”凯莎的声音罕见地在颤抖，“孩子，孩子能用念力跟我心灵交流了。”

“灵智期的天使是这样的啊。”

“她在问我，刚才进到她身体里的东西是什么。”

卧槽？？？

几乎是同时，来自天启实验室和天基实验室的暗通讯都打进了鹤熙的频道：

“报告天基王上，时空基因（银河之力）已脱离培养舱，飞向天城监狱方向，目前已经失去踪迹，非常抱歉，我们会尽快定位……”

“不用找了。”

鹤熙目瞪狗带给那边回了话，一脸复杂地看向一脸雨过天晴如释重负的凯莎：“凯莎，你看咱们天使的婚配规则是不是改一下，我觉得基因融合出来的崽儿比基因匹配出来的质量好太多了，你之前指那两个真的很难有这样的水准……”

“你是真的摸鱼摸多了，明明早就取消了，之前凉冰吐槽说我不光审美烂拉郎配更次，都不如彦给青卿指的，起码人家是自由恋爱，我觉得有一定道理，于是当场就把人和事儿都给办了。”

“……”

你把事儿给办了我懂，人也给办了是怎么个因果关系？

* * *

离辰是走了，但是没回地球。

她晃悠到了C8区，对着空荡荡的夜，伸出右手，银白色的炫光流动，时空封印空间缓缓还原并且实体化。

“靠，我艹他大爷的谁在反演老娘的算法！华烨有这么溜的帮手怎么才下场？”凉·一脸日狗·冰愤愤转头，看见那个小四眼儿就站在不远处看着她。

“哟，鹤熙和彦呢，怎么换了个地球人，抱歉我只对天使系的女……”反弹封印之后活过来的显然不止凉冰。

换换新词儿行吗，非得不被锤难受，满足你。

“对不住，你得马上死，因为重（chong二声）了。”

小四眼儿这回动手的轻重比上次那一脚好多了，非常精准地一拳糊脸，干净利落地干掉了虚空之主寄宿的华烨。

“果然，虽然能成，但副作用不可避免。这样的话横竖我还是得过来一趟，不如干脆就……哎，你听人把话说完啊三万多岁的人了怎么这么大脾气！”

离辰本来在低头甩手碎碎念，结果抬头一看对面凉冰正狠狠地瞪着她，同时在非常豪迈地硬把钉在身体里的剑往外拔，可以说是十分特别以及极其地想冲过来打她。老娘能理解你不方便出手是一回事，老娘还是十分想揍你是另一回事！

“= =你别这样，事情已经解决了，其他人都没事。不信的话我现在送你回去自己看。”

直面被自己见死不救的对象，离辰还是有点不好意思的，挥手解算了华烨的剑，把总算有点安静下来的恶魔头子抱好，结果出了封印转角遇到……一只闪现的凯莎，和一只跟班儿闪现的鹤熙。。

凯·面无表情·莎指了指肚子：“可不是我跟踪你，没那本事，是她一直催我过来这边，刚到。”

鹤·惊了个呆·熙：“我是不放心她自己过来，就跟来看看。”

“……”

尼玛这设定是真的狗，一个没出生的崽儿，劳资什么预测推演buff都没了不说，还要被反定位。

“我也不难为你，你不让我带人走也没什么，多等几天我不介意。我就抽她一个耳光，马上就走。”

女王大人发话了，对着四眼儿抱着的人霸气一指。

离辰：卧槽这节奏？

鹤熙：？？？这人一身是血啊窟窿的，我就不信你下得去手……

“啪！”

……

打脸来的如此突然，而且好响亮的，是真的下得去。

连小四眼儿都震惊了两秒。

“我没有不让你带人走的意思，但是你不能总这么打，大约76小时后鹤熙才能研究出虚空之力造成的伤口的治疗方法，所以她这几天……”

女王大人并没兴趣继续听，直接就把人抢过来闪走了。

鹤熙就有礼貌多了，闪走之前道了别：“谢谢啊……之前一直骂你，对不起。”

天使王里性格最好真不是吹的，知道道了谢再走。

凉·脸带掌印·冰痛的直吸气，想说点什么，望着姐姐冷冽的侧脸又不敢出一点声，只能侧头埋在人家怀里，真·痛并快乐着，一边暗搓搓地给四眼儿打暗通讯：

“怎么办啊！我要道歉吗！”

“可以，但是没必要。”

“怎么说？ ”

“你现在的状态很差，清醒不了多久了。”

“那不更得抓紧？！”

“鹤熙你不用道了，凯莎你道了也没用。”

“……”

行吧，有理有据，令人信服。

* * *

天使女王彦最近的人生，依然大起大落。

事情得从她上次去找凯莎女王讨说法结果被吓晕抬回来说起。

她醒来时望着天花板懵逼了几秒钟，然后一跃而起撞翻了守在床边的阿追，王冠都没戴就开始往天基王殿冲。

她倒是冲过去了，然后差点又晕了一次。

鹤熙一米七八的大个儿，穿着居家服，抱膝蜷成一团，正在被一个撑死一米六的小萝莉……数落，眼带委屈，一口大气不敢喘。

“我是不是跟你说过，跨星球的物种移植有巨大的风险！环境和天敌都不能马上在自然选择的作用下协调起来，突变方向也不易把控，一不小心就变成生物入侵者，结果呢！你看看现在，三成的天使们都花粉过敏了！好好的蝴蝶变异长成蝙蝠的体量，你居然还在鼓掌，你喜欢大的可以用放大镜啊？之前一直没发现，不是因为你们天使都不过敏，是因为大家自己也会飞，除了你这个不过敏的谁都不去撩蝴蝶！你看看现在……”

基你太美，简直没眼看。

算了，不曲线救国了，直接去找凯莎女王问个清楚。天使女王彦怀着满腔悲愤想去讨个说法，然后……

被K.O.到斯巴达了。

“我不知道你在气什么。虽然艾妮熙德被撤了，但新的储君你已经见到了，不会耽误你千年后去跟银河之力相亲相爱。”

“可这孩子是……”什么鬼啊哪儿来的啊！

“这孩子不止是天使的储君。”

？？？

“天使和恶魔打了几万年了，既然真正的敌人已经出现，是时候同仇敌忾了。”

老领导再抿了一口茶，一个字，稳。

地球星有句鸟语，“Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth.”翻译成神河语，就是去掉所有不可能的情况，剩下的不管多狗，都一定是真相。

彦在脑子里光速过了一遍七千多年来见过的N多恶魔，然后终于被骨科的光辉再次打击到昏古七。

阿追：我怎么这么命苦又要抬一次，凭什么青卿就一直在费雷泽不用回来！

好不容易醒来的天使女王彦，由于凯莎女王休产假加上天基王向来不管科研以外的事儿，简直忙到飞起。为了莫甘娜办公室搬迁的事儿和恶魔外交一波，处理生物入侵和天使流行性过敏事件一波，处理老天使们莫名出山组团嗑瓜子八卦导致的天使势力不安定一波，莫甘娜顶着天启王的马甲老跟她要这要那N波……她终于一件一件处理好了，还以为可以缓过气了。

TNND天杀的华烨又双叒叕来了！

还得跟凉冰那个不要脸的并肩作战，丫嘴欠得很，还没开打就没嘲讽她王冠难看。

哼，她翻了个白眼没接茬，琢磨着总有机会怼回去。

结果失策了，凉冰又在她眼前炸了。

仔细想想，站在她的立场，凉冰没了也没什么，日子反而会更好，凯莎女王不腹黑，天基王不摸鱼，恶魔不会满宇宙乱窜，好像什么都正常了。

妈的，所以她到底为了什么怎么就哭了呢。

这种悲伤情绪持续到她看见凉冰那个死不要脸的昏迷着被凯莎女王公主抱回到天启王殿。

mdzz我的眼泪老值钱了，还我！


	10. 鹤熙番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天基王鹤熙番外。  
> 官方剧情为主，有少部分原创剧情。

鹤熙出生在天宫秩序建立之前，硬算起来比凯莎还大那么几岁。不同之处在于，和凯莎的父亲作为华榷旧部坚决反对华烨的享乐主义不同，她的父亲是乐于接受华烨的橄榄枝并成为享乐者之一的。  
她在华烨治下生活了几百年，度过了自己的少女时光，还跟华烨手下的苏玛利谈了一场恋爱，事后成了一个被凉冰笑到头掉的人生污点。 然而，事实发展证明反对者是有远见的，天宫秩序是如此残酷，女天使彻底沦为寻欢作乐的工具，终于有一天，饱受华烨折磨的凯莎举兵宣战了。  
在如此巨大的实力差距下的打响的第一枪，着实让鹤熙有些惊讶，但也只是有些，仅此而已。毕竟，作为贵族之女和个人能力出色的唯一女性侍卫长，她有足够充分的理由避开这趟浑水，遑论去加入相对弱势的凯莎一方。  
虚假的和平停滞在一个与往日看似无异的下午，她喜爱的蝴蝶依旧在阳光下翩翩起舞。但就在那一天，华烨当着她的面，为了一个微不足道的理由，活活烧死了她的一名亲兵。她看着那名女天使在烈火焚身中呼号、惨叫，美丽的身躯和羽毛渐渐变得焦黑，最后只留下一团灰烬和隐约的哔啵声……她怔怔地望着，连眨眼都不记得，期间她隐约地望向了苏玛利，后者的眼神中却尽是无奈与漠然。  
不管是为了敲打她还是单纯的取乐，鹤熙知道，自己不能再这样下去了。  
这件事给她的刺激太大，以至于三万年后，天使彦的考核中，她还是以烧死一只蝴蝶作为开幕。  
趁一次出外勤的机会，她带着所有部下逃走了。本以为联系叛军不易，却没想到焦头烂额躲避通缉之下，叛军竟然先一步找到了她。一头棕毛的小天使闪现在她面前，吓得她差点劈头就是一剑。  
“你就是鹤熙吧，找了你好几天了，再找不到姐姐该和我生气了。”小天使歪着头，一脸俏皮，对着一大波戎装长剑的小姐姐们，并没有丝毫害怕的意思。  
那是鹤熙跟凉冰的第一次见面。  
随后凉冰变戏法一样在几分钟内带着她所有的部下闪现到了反抗军的基地，她终于见到了凯莎。  
简陋破败的兵帐里，那个女人像一柄绝世的名剑，美丽，锋利，又坚忍。  
“我们等了你很久，感谢你的加入。”  
她沉默地颔首应了，看着凉冰收起了所有不羁和不正经，认认真真地给凯莎汇报了情况，随后带着新的任务走了。她大致也听懂了些，凯莎希望一个叫“虫洞”的东西算法可以再精简一些，凉冰虽然很是头痛的样子，表示算法已经尽可能精简，大多数人用不了可能是被个体的智商和基因水平限制了，但在凯莎的坚持下还是说会回去想办法。  
鹤熙到来的助力无疑是巨大的。她首先参与了基因工程，替凯莎从华烨处学习仿制了第一代天使基因，打破了大多数女天使寿不过千年的限制，同时“虫洞”得以普及大大提高了部队的机动性，之前就只能用来跑路；其次，她有高超的剑术和丰富的战斗经验，直接提升了反抗军的单兵水准。初步了解了基因工程强大之处的凉冰开始对时空基因感兴趣，凯莎忙碌之中也由着凉冰折腾。  
多方助力，反抗军一路打出了一波小高潮，但在鹤熙围剿苏马利一役上出了岔子。  
作为大将的苏玛利，单论虫洞技术也许不如凉冰，但凉冰只有一个，而且不在。他凭借一柄小小的暗夙银武器大杀四方，女天使伤亡惨重，鹤熙自己腹部也挨了一刀。  
见识到暗夙银武器威力的鹤熙痛定思痛，打仗不能光靠人多，回来就投身于这种武器的研发，并取得了成功。再战，鹤熙击败了苏马利，但没忍心彻底灭了他，就流放了。  
后来凯莎怒海之战一锤定音，天宫秩序彻底落幕，三王时代开始，女天使们在梅洛星重建家园。然而天宫余毒仍在，即使没有了压迫者，女天使们依然热衷于彼此敌视。最后，凯莎在凉冰和鹤熙的支持下一统三王，建立了尊重生命保护弱小的正义秩序。  
成为神圣右翼的鹤熙的生活似乎没什么变化，还是泡澡科研为主的老干部日常。  
天使文明与神河文明建交，超神学院进驻梅洛，听说凉冰不惜放弃一切也要去超神学院做个学生，她的第一反应就是荒谬，令她没想到的是，凯莎居然同意了，只叮嘱凉冰不管做什么不要忘记正义秩序的准绳。  
啧，她本来以为初遇之后一万多年的交情下来，她是了解这对姐妹的。凯莎大多数情况下都像个没有感情的神一样，以至于她和自己偶尔闲谈开个玩笑什么的都令人受宠若惊。这个人为了理想和正义砥砺前行，在各种情境下做出最优的决策，对自己的妹妹也一样，甚至更加严格认真；相比之下凉冰就大不一样，虽然也有睿智和领袖的一面，但更多的时候她是专注的，战争时期，她天天围着凯莎转，不分昼夜搞定一个又一个问题；也是随性的，三王时期，她的治下女天使的敌视问题是最轻的，出了什么事儿，她吊儿郎当地往那一杵，三言两语让底下的人觉得折腾得特别没味儿，末了留下一句“掐架也要掐得有意义，自己都说不清为了啥，急头白脸的图什么”，就闪人了。  
现在看来她似乎还不够了解她们。凯莎不完全是铁桶一个，凉冰的专注也不仅限于对某人，学者精神一上头不管不顾的，满脑子都是时空基因，也不知道凯莎的叮嘱还听不听得进去。  
然后墨菲定律来了，鹤熙的第六感应验了。凉冰入学没两天就从学生变成了导师，一个叫卡尔的神河人提出了虚空和终极恐惧的理念，一时间引起轩然大波。她是真的不喜欢去思考政治啊意识形态啊前沿理论啥的这些乱七八糟一套套的，就想泡泡澡，抓抓蝴蝶，搞搞自己感兴趣的科研，只是好像事与愿违，很多事情身在其位是躲不开的。  
矛盾很快爆发，凉冰跑到昆萨星搞了基因实验，满满的社会达尔文主义的味道，单纯的优势劣汰和进化筛选，这一切让秉承正义秩序的凯莎无比愤怒，凉冰被关了禁闭。  
鹤熙站在隔离罩外，看着被囚禁的人，放养了一段时间，凉冰真的变了，开始把不羁写在脸上，似乎厌倦了一切规则和制度。然而当凉冰说出“有的事情，就算看着可笑，听着可恨，可是仍然不得不去做”的时候，鹤熙还是有些迷茫了。  
她知道，自己不是一出生就沐浴在正义秩序下的那些年轻人，她经历过太多东西，她明白对与错的界定有时根本无法非黑即白。宇宙诞生100多亿年，最长的文明不过20万年，无数辉煌文明的落幕，真的是用无能就可以解释的吗？天使作为正义秩序的执行者，对低等文明的保护和限制，又真的是可以永恒的吗？可凉冰为了一个看不见的敌人莫名危机满满，这样拼命跟凯莎对着干，这在情感上无疑是赤裸裸的背叛。  
凉冰替三个人做了选择，即使凯莎再次展现了罕见的纵容，没有读取凉冰的思想，可凉冰依然义无反顾的走了。  
本来想着再抓回来教育就是了，没成想一打就打了一万年，而且打着打着就真的拼命了。凯莎托孤一样去了地球，交代在了那里，却也没要求报仇。鹤熙震惊之余，却好像懂了点什么，她看着暴躁而戾气横生的莫甘娜，竟然丝毫找不到初见时歪头对她笑的小天使的影子。  
不是矛盾突然消失了，只是有的人终于累了。  
于是她尊重了老友的意见，不去报仇，一如既往地如基石般坐镇天城。  
结果华烨和苏玛利居然又聚在一起出来搞事了，还把她都给坑进黑洞了。她跟凯莎叙着旧窥着屏，聊到小凉冰既没到处大开杀戒也没对天使穷追猛打，还终于等到了时空基因的宿主，可惜早早就结仇了；聊到华烨原来是靠卡尔坐大的，卡尔个死变态坑完了小凉冰还有脸忽悠她一起变幻体，果然被拒绝了；聊到当年一向不娶只撩多少年的小凉冰是怎么被直女艾妮熙德狠狠撅了的……她们一起看着恶魔头子一点点转变，越来越像她们曾经熟悉的那个人，然后为了宇宙牺牲了自己，进来一起喝茶了。  
鹤熙泡着澡，看着姐妹俩在天刃王宫里一点一点把话聊开了，再想起这些年的兜兜转转，忍不住还是笑了。缘分这种事，不讲道理的，怎么着都能给你殊途同归搞到一块儿。只是三人行必有一单身狗，可惜了她这个剩下的，好像没有啥再次心动的机会了。  
三缺一好容易来了个小四眼儿，虽然并不是来打麻将的，但是带来了比打麻将重要得多的干货。在外挂的帮助下危机终于暂缓，苏玛利这个人生污点也剁了，她琢磨着可以抽空去地球看一眼某个连名字都不知道叫什么的蝴蝶同好，夸夸她书写的不错什么的，结果找到人的时候，却发现不到一米六的小姑娘在阿尔卑斯山顶拿着个网兜追蝴蝶，差点一头从山上栽下去。  
小姑娘被人飞身救下来之后还在头也不回地张牙舞爪，很是生气蝴蝶没抓到。  
鹤熙感觉有点好笑，忍不住问她：“这个抓法儿，你是不是一辈子抓一只就够了？”  
小姑娘气鼓鼓地扯了扯自己身上的登山绳和安全护甲，一脸不爽，抬起头正要跟这个笑话她的电线杆子理论，却当场被美呆了。  
“你是……天使？”  
好半天才缓过神儿来。  
“你认得？”  
你看看男人婆，我就知道，论美貌你是超不过我的。  
“没见过活的，但是雄兵连的那个叫什么赵信的，他娶了天使，上过电视的，特别年轻漂亮一小姐姐，好白菜被猪拱了，可惜了（liao）了。”  
“……那不是白菜，是我徒弟炙心。”  
“哎呀就是个说法，不是真的白菜，你看着聪明漂亮，脑回路怎么这么直男呢。”  
“何谓直男？”  
“哎总之谢谢天使姐姐你救我了，但是不用担心我，刚那个花色的很少见的，可惜了。”  
“你们的世界我也略有耳闻，大多数人想要的，都是权力，财富，石油，一百年寿命，当明星，你，为什么会想着费时费力写一本蝴蝶集锦呢？”  
“请问……”小姑娘的气场突然狰狞，“你有没有见过一个长相清秀，个子170出头，喜欢抱着猫，不管心情多好一跟她说话就迷之特别来气的四眼儿妹？”  
“有啊。”  
小姑娘秒愤怒OS：%#@&*！那个该死的还敢说她没有偷拿我的东西出去撩妹！  
“有是有，不过不是你以为的原因，是她得罪了我，又知道我喜欢蝴蝶，所以拿来赔罪的。”  
“天使也有喜欢蝴蝶的同好啊……那算了，原谅她了。你，你能看见我想什么？”  
“是啊，你还没回答我的问题呢？”  
鹤熙微微矮下身，似乎真的是很期待这个答案。  
妈妈呀救命……你长得好看就算了，眼睛还那么漂亮，声音还那么女神，我北都找不着了还谈什么人生理想！  
“就，其实……唉，其实没什么好说的，我是个怪人，除了离辰那个讨厌鬼和比我更怪的导师，也没什么朋友，他们都觉得我是条吃饱了撑的咸鱼。”小姑娘一脸纠结地挠了挠头，“人生就这么几十年，我只是想做自己喜欢的事，谁说大多数人都去追求的就一定是好的呢？研究人类的人太多了，人口也太多了，都几十亿了还在不知收敛地发展，虽然我自己也是人，但我觉得人命反而不值钱，不像很多多姿多彩的物种都灭绝了。虽然你十有八九觉得我在胡说八道，但是你真的不觉得……”  
“我觉得，我也觉得蝴蝶是宇宙间最美的生物。”  
“……”  
又读我心。  
“我还觉得，有喜欢的东西并为之付诸努力不在乎名利财富的人不能叫咸鱼。”  
“……”  
哼。  
“我闺蜜的经历告诉我，对喜欢的人不能老读取思想，有话也不能老憋在心里，所以我要吸取教训。”  
“……”  
你想怎么滴姐姐。  
“我好像有点喜欢你，你愿意来梅洛天城和我一起咸鱼吗？脸红又不说话我就当你答应了。”  
尼玛这年头天使姐姐这么直白的吗。  
“天使也是很美的带翅膀的生物，你抓一只就够一辈子了。”  
这哪是撩妹，这特么根本是在掀妹啊。  
小姑娘挣扎了三秒之久，终于点了点头，被拎走了。

* * *

鹤熙：好饭不怕晚，后来者居上，计划通，走你。


	11. （十）

天启王殿。

凯莎在这儿守了凉冰好几天了。人倒是安安静静的，怎么折腾都顶多皱一皱眉。因为伤重，身上也没有特意穿什么，绷带和纱布就够密集的了。

虚空之力造成的伤口确实邪性，血一直不大止得住。所幸离辰还是靠谱儿的，确实三天多鹤熙就把问题搞定了，眼看着大大小小表面或见骨的伤都好了，最严重的贯穿伤都开始收口了。

凯莎侧卧在对面，轻抚这倒霉孩子的眉眼和消瘦的下颌，迷之觉得好笑。想这货还是奶团子的时候，头毛软软的很好揉，婴儿肥软软的很好捏，黏人得很，天天凯莎姐姐长凯莎姐姐短，擦破点皮都要找自己哭唧唧，被自己瞪一眼就老老实实。

当年世道艰难，她还以为这愚蠢的妹妹除了用来宠着没什么别的出息了，没成想造化弄人，三万年后为了跟自己唱反调也是拼了，穿着超低胸化着烟熏妆一张嘴就艹人大爷。本来寻思最近学乖了改得差不多了吧，跟华烨卡尔这种打个照面就又破功了——得，看来都是装的，不改就不改了吧，其实还挺可爱的。

然而又过了好多天，人还是不醒，检查好几波也没什么毛病。鹤熙费解得不行，凯莎终于黑着脸选择打胎警告开启四眼儿召唤术了。

离辰日子过得好好的，突然被一个超强预警信号糊脸，转眼就到了天启王殿，见到了娃已然过了灵智期不再被debuff却依然很不讲道理的凯莎，再看一眼凉冰就知道肿么了。

“小事儿，在自己的记忆里魇住了，算不得受伤，所以查不出来什么，具体来讲呢，一直在坤萨被毁、翡翠星炸沫沫、和C8区前夜之间死循环。”

这丫该死的还是该死的那么淡定。

“很难醒么？”

“难是不难，谁进去给丫拎出来就是了。”小四眼耸了耸肩，“你要去哪一段儿啊？”

“C8前夜。”

“你怎么就这么尖呢，说好的一孕蠢三年呢……我得先把你娃拎出来。早了几天，不过问题不大。”离辰一个响指，凯莎秒速脱离孕妇身份，粉雕玉琢的小盆友凭空出现在鹤熙怀里。

“……”

艾玛可爱的一批！虽然莫得头毛而且熟睡着，还是萌的鹤熙熙差点当场给跪了！等会儿，把娃给我干啥？

“喏，现在直接进去就行，她在天启实验室呢。谈谈，或者打一架也行，我不偏帮哈，各凭本事。”

凯莎倒也不墨迹，给了鹤熙一个你办事我放心的眼神，人影一晃，进去了。

鹤·老妈子·熙还是有点慌，想跟进去看着点。

“没事，梦里打不死人，凯莎不会有事，凉冰撑死也就再多睡个十年八年的。”

鹤熙：“……”

大心脏的挂比离辰说走就走，老好人的天基王鹤熙抱着娃正襟危坐了好半天也没个动静，喊来阿追抱走孩子，自己还是进去看看。

？？？

说好的打架，怎么小凉冰的惨的一批，凯莎头发都没乱一根的？

小凉冰这么身残志坚，顶着N个窟窿都能陪凯莎酱酿的吗？？

实验台是让你们这么用的吗？？？

行吧我也这么用过那么一两次……但是我可没把人手腕捆在试剂架上过啊！！！

……

果然这姐妹俩唯二的两个共同点，除了化妆技术烂，就是思维都是正常人所无法理解的。鹤熙一脸卧槽地出来了，浑浑噩噩，在走廊里碰见彦都没发觉到。

* * *

女王·其实很八卦·彦一听阿追说小朋友出生了，暗搓搓赶来天启王殿想看看凯莎女王和孩子，赶巧遇上了鹤熙，本来想开口问点什么，结果发现一向优雅淡定的天基王一脸生无可恋怀疑人生。

诶？莫不是出事儿了？赶忙急吼吼冲进去，结果发现凉冰那个死不要脸的安安静静地躺在那儿。

没什么事儿啊，彦挠了挠头，腹诽一波准备走了。

头还没转过去，凉冰突然醒了，一个激灵从床上滚了下去，按着有些透红的了伤口，面色微红，直冒虚汗。

“喂，你没事吧？”

作为一个正直的天使，彦还是很善良地走过去把人扶起来，一回头，凯莎女王一个大变活人出现在她身后！

阿追抱着敲可爱的储君，正喜滋滋地查着各种养娃攻略，然而她所有的欣喜感，都成功地被又双叒叕要抬一次晕倒的女王彦的残酷现实给冲没了。

正义秩序在上，莫甘娜都被凯莎女王收成保姆+研究员+暖床宝了，青卿你丫还在费雷泽装什么公干的护卫！还不回来干活！

* * *

凯莎进门的时候，凉冰一个人背对着她坐在房间里，大咧咧地靠在椅背上，正对着计算面板，两腿往桌上一放，一副痞子样地歪着头好像在想什么，偶尔把腿放下正经坐起来填两个公式上去。

凯莎并不打算马上过去交谈，她想弄清楚这个晚上发生了什么。

凉冰好像遇到了什么瓶颈，嘟哝着什么“艹他大爷，反演的时候没法用Woodbury简化矩阵求逆降低计算强度，该他妈怎么办”之类的，直到她看到了一篇地球星关于interior-point method的论文。

没错，为了科研需要，凉冰是专门学过地球星的英文的，所以那个什么总统操着鸟语问她能不能讲英文的时候她其实听得懂，只是不想讲，就直接怼回去了。事实证明不白学，她其实多次受益，计算能力差的文明，在怎么投机取巧以更小的计算代价来获得可用的解这方面确实很有一套。

她想顺便看看这文章作者是哪个，回头能不能挖来自己这边当个参谋什么的。

Chen LI.

小四眼的寸照就明晃晃杵在篇尾，三年前的成果来着。

……

挖不起挖不起，当我没说。

正反算法终于都完成了，凉冰有点小激动地把启动参数输入天启计算群，模拟结果开始全息投影，她很恶趣味地用一个番茄模型来代表模拟中负责启动算法的她自己。

时空封印以番茄为中心缓缓生成延展，成了一个柔软的不透光曲面空间，模拟盘中的虚空物质也无力反抗脱离这强势的束缚。再轻轻一按，去除不可见光过滤器，曲面空间消失了，也就是说，空间的外部对空间内发生了什么是一无所知的。

老娘真他妈的是个天才。凉冰激动地搓手手，觉得已经成功了大半。

再丢了个虚空物质和已知物质混合属性的土豆模型进去代表敌方，开始测试坍缩算法。

曲率归一，成椭球体，材料凝聚，密度折叠，达到临界半径开始坍缩，最后成为极限质点，爆炸！齐活儿，nb！

嘚瑟之余，凉冰脑子里想得还是很清楚的。那帮黑糖三角子发展再快，也一定还是有阶级存在，当年形体战争被神河和天使组团打废过一次，资源累积有限，人均水平未必强于已知宇宙，真要有那么一两个刺头儿，就这么封印起来炸了丫的就是了！

然而凡事十全九美，最后一步反演，还是出了岔子。

不能说出了岔子，应该说预料之中——她目前的研究进展下，确实无法只还原番茄自己，也就是无法剔除土豆等其他存在，必须是整个的还原。

这样的话……

凉冰很快意识到，现在直接毁掉反演算法是最保险的做法。不是她怂，实在是对面精神控制的能力太恶心了，而且这种一路进化过来的基因密码含有大量的不定向突变，极难破解复制，可以说正是因为这个，她才会把主要研究精力继续放在时空上。如此看来，如果场面真的难看到她要用上这个新招数，那么它的破解方法，要么只活在她脑子里，要么跟她一起凉凉，才是最稳妥的。

“是否确认从数据库中删除所选内容，警告！警告！将出现严重副作用，使用者大概率死于悖论，大概率死于悖论！请重新确认！”

凉冰甫一动手，马上收到了鹤熙的声音发出的警告。妹的，还悖论，还大概率，毛线哦，鹤熙做的AI是真的龟毛，凉冰翻了个大白眼，这要是她在恶魔一号开发的AI系统，肯定在用她的声音暴吼“别特么删了，把自己玩死了！非删也行，反正我特么也就是个系统！”

吐槽不耽误干正事儿，凉冰冲着确认的按钮就点过去了。

“你在删什么？”

空气瞬间凝固了。

熟悉的声线，冰冷的语调，凉冰的手指僵在空中，寸许的距离突然成了无法跨越的天堑。她机械地缓缓回过头，看见凯莎用曾经她少时最怂的眼神死死地盯着她。不知道为什么，她不敢直视凯莎的双眼，另一只手无意识地护住了自己的屁股。

凯莎却无视她的困窘，大步走过来，把人逼得连退几步，直到撞上了实验台，退无可退。两相对峙，相似的眉眼，气氛却诡异的不行，一边如花般艳丽精致的人毫不温柔，另一边墨色入鬓貌似凌厉的人软弱无措。

“没话说？”等不到什么正式的回应，凯莎嗤笑了一声，右手微张，一把弑神武瞬间出现在手里。

凉冰偏过头，唇线紧绷，双手微微用力地抓着桌沿，发丝和它的主人一样无力地垂在肩颈和精致的锁骨间，继续沉默。

“听好了，我只说一遍。”凯莎却强硬地掰开她的手，把剑塞到她手里，“我不管是什么原因，三万年前的华烨，驱逐的超神学院，毁灭的昆萨，争议的时空基因，几次星际战争……随便什么，到底什么让你觉得不满，你他妈今天就给我一次性讲清楚，想捅几刀捅几刀！然后再轮到我来弄清楚我凭什么要被你这么对待！”

凉冰转过头，惊讶地迎着怒火望向她从未如此简单粗暴不优雅的姐姐，一时愣住了。

“你是真的要逼我自己看？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯，喜闻乐见，姐姐终于暴走了= =  
> ·离辰说姐姐尖，是因为她玩儿的文字游戏又没唬住人，姐姐立刻察觉到并列的三个时间点中有一个是明显违和的，常理来讲大事件应该是C8区大战当天，所以前夜一定发生了什么。乖宝宝鹤熙是一直没发现这一点的。  
> ·凉冰之所以没发现姐姐进了她的梦，是因为她本体虚，而且在自己的记忆中不断重复，没有考虑到变化的可能性。  
> ·不说话，是因为凉冰确实就没打算跟姐姐商量，她这个人做事就这样，再来一次也还是会这么做，所以和当年的虚空禁闭事件她还能回怼几句不同，这次是真的无可辩驳。  
> ·姐姐说逼她自己看，是因为她早已经没有逛凉冰脑子的坏习惯了。


	12. （十一 end）

“姐姐……”

凉冰回过神来，没有接过弑神武，“我并不想伤害你，读取我的思想无所谓，我没有什么不能和你共享的秘密。但反演算法是真的不能留，鹤熙和彦来了也一样。还有，我刚刚才注意，孩子怎么……”

“巧了。”凯莎很不客气地截过话头，“我也没什么见不得人的，不如你先来看看我在想什么？”

嗯？这是什么展开？凉冰有点懵逼，然而凯莎已经一指按在她脑侧，强行把画面灌入了她的精神空间。

破损的防护层。

张狂的华烨。

游走的神圣领域。

令人绝望的力竭。

小四眼的救场。

天刃当头的决心。

失而复得的耳光。

……

这是已发生的未来吗？

可她为什么在这里？

凉冰觉得头痛欲裂，支撑不住单手撑在实验台上，周围的场景开始随之震动扭曲……

大审判之后破败的昆萨星。遍地的残肢断臂，她从尸山中苏醒，遍体鳞伤，面色苍白如厉鬼，眼神却是从未有过的疯狂与坚决。曾经的大天使凉冰葬于此地，今日起，我与正义秩序，势不两立。

即将爆炸的翡翠星。巨峡一役，恶魔集团三线作战，全部告捷，她看着敌对万年的神圣凯莎被超新星爆炸吞噬到什么都不剩，只觉得突然失去了目标和动力。

回到天启实验室。她偷偷读取了睡梦中姐姐的记忆，知道了孩子的来由和姐姐的担忧，于是自作主张删除了反演算法。结果华烨不过是离辰一脚的事儿，她其实可以不那么决绝。

她在这里的原因已然呼之欲出。

因为遗憾。

她从不后悔，但还是会遗憾，进而愧疚，于是躲在梦里不愿面对。

“你几乎要把我逼疯了，这还不够，现在还要躲在回忆里继续给我添堵吗？”

一脑门儿冷汗的凉冰费力地抬起头聚焦视线，看着出声打破她思绪的那个人烧红的眼角。

“我先给了你机会的，你自己不要，现在轮到我了。”

下一秒，弑神武从身前刺入左下腹，透体而出。

这一下凉冰险些真的站不稳，双手反撑在桌上，勉强立住。

“被从未防备过的亲姐妹捅刀的滋味怎么样，嗯？”

一刀而已，我可太扛得住了，比起这个，姐姐你可不可以不要露出这样的表情……

然而后者反手抽出长剑，照着她的胸口就是一个透心凉。

“你跟杜蔷薇坦白身份道歉的那个晚上，我是真的开了眼，原来你也是会愧疚和心痛的，只是对我要轻描淡写多了。”

凉冰已然放弃说什么，她完全不知道该如何面对这样的情形，她印象中的姐姐从未如此炽烈露骨地表达过自己的负面情绪。

“艾兰，是你亲手干掉的吧？当时你的阵营里没有其他可以匹敌神圣双翼的存在。你是如何对小时候抱过你看着你长大的人下得去手的？”

战场厮杀，这样的论调未免有些不讲道理。然而后续的指责接连而至，连艾妮希德都翻出来了，天地良心，她就是想去看看姐姐有没有留下什么能对付三角体的启发，结果发现这二货储君是个直女癌+被迫害妄想症，没事就脑补自己怎么被莫甘娜煮了吃……

伤口越来越多，凉冰低喘，有些头晕眼花，神就是神，连梦境都那么该死的真实。她经历过太多次濒死的境遇，所以眼下并不是什么不可忍受的伤害，她甚至还能分出半个脑子吐槽：她姐可真是富，跟她这种穷比大不一样，人家随手拿个家伙都是暗夙银的。

她望着凯莎愈发不够凌厉的视线和湿润的眼眸，终于还是抱住了她，洁白的双翼张开，微微染血，却依然温暖地包裹住怀里的人，恰如她羽翼未丰时被身前的人给予的庇护。

她大着胆子在发飙的长姐耳边断断续续地轻笑：

“回头我得问问鹤熙，姐姐你在黑洞里的主业真的是思考时空不稳定性吗，我怎么觉得是窥屏呢……”

对方的回应是瞬间丢掉长剑，一掌清台，霸道而不失温柔地把她整个人按在了实验台上，一个惩罚式的吻接踵而至。

凉冰觉得自己笑得好疼，可又憋不住——她那霸道的姐姐看来今天是要粗暴到底了，直接撕掉她一边的衬衫袖子把人固定在试剂假上防止动作过大，就开始办正事儿了。

“姐姐你气出够了的话，我可以愈合了吗，就动动脑子的事儿？”

“随便，闭嘴。”

行吧，不疯魔不成活。

（········）

激情画面告一段落。愚蠢的妹妹在线蹭胸，小翅膀小幅度呼扇呼扇的躺在人家怀里卖萌，“姐姐是因为知道这是梦里才会这么狠心的吧，要不然肯定舍不得。”

“想多了，我特别舍得。”

严肃的老干部手上rua毛rua得贼开心，嘴上丝毫不留情面。

“……QAQ”

“不疼是吗，不疼回头再来一遍现实版。”

“……我不想醒了……”

“你再不醒，孩子可能要认老妖精当妈了。”

“……”

呜我太难了……

“真不醒？好吧我不介意，这里其实不错，虽然不如离辰的暗位面高端，但做什么事情还是比现实尽兴……”

凉某人终于一个翻身逃回了现实，用力过猛直接掉到了床下面，成功撞到了伤口+见到了即将被吓晕的代理天使女王彦。

啊……伤口好像裂开了，头好痛，好疲惫，谁特么说做梦不会累的。

* * *

两天后。

离辰是在自己的小单人床上被凉冰给活活锤醒的，后者一脸委屈。

“干嘛呀= =你个扰民的跟谁俩委屈呢？你姐呢？”

小四眼儿凌晨三四点被怼醒了也有点气。

“鹤熙熙说她守着我很久没睡好了，去休息了。”

“你也跟着休息啊，来锤我干啥。”

“可，凯莎姐姐好像还是很生气，让我滚远点……我要肿么破。”

“一个字，跪。谁让你之前气到她了，就算发泄过了也还是气，何况你再来一次还是会那么做。”

“我也并不想这样的，但形势不等人……”

“我接下这个破差事之前，是个普通人。”

离辰很罕见地打断了别人讲话，继续道：“洛阳轰炸时，除了我人在外地，我全家都交代了。”

“……”

为什么突然开始比惨，是不是跑题了喂。

“你不想安慰我吗？”

“我觉得安慰也没用，对当时的你来说这是没办法的事儿，不如好好活下去。”

离辰笑了，很寡淡。“你就是这样，情感上头的次数都是有限的，几乎全都在年少的时候给了你姐姐。倒也不是没例外，之前不是明明能理解我不出手也还是想锤我见死不救吗。”

“那是因为……”

“因为你知道锤不死我。”

凉冰不说话了，当局者迷，高高在上的姐姐愿意对她展现出任性和人性的一面，其实是好的转变。想想以前，她从未怀疑过她的姐姐，姐姐是完美的，即使因完美而有些固执，她还傻傻地以为姐姐与华烨的过往跟鹤熙与苏玛利相似，是年少青葱的眼瞎式的两情相悦。

“你也不要吐槽你姐以前不坦白了，这方面你绝对青出于蓝，比她还泥石流，一般人消受不起，随心所欲，自己觉得对就做，不打招呼，也不解释，根本不知道什么叫后悔，也就是被你坑过的都是神体，要不然基本都要怄出点毛病。”

“好吧，可我还有别的事儿……”

“别想了，光着屁股被人家rua着小翅膀长大的，你要哪门子的地位。”

“……”

“你现在还对她有愧疚，以后只会更没地位。”

“但我其实纠结的不是……”

“不节制这个问题，我建议你谅解一下，毕竟素了好多年了。”

“可我怎么就没……”

“不要用你学术狗自得其乐的X冷淡思维去推己及人。就算是学术狗也不都是你这样，你看人家天基王那边，全五星模范情侣和谐得不行。”

“最后一件事，你这么死变态的画风，女王我好担心我的崽儿……”

“说到这个事儿。”离·吊儿郎当·辰突然正经起来，完全没在意被说变态，“你姐姐给我记了不少小本本，虽然她应该不是个公报私仇的，但……总之你们的崽儿该怎么养怎么养，当我不存在。”

？？？

“可鹤熙告诉我说你和我家崽儿……”

“包办婚姻要不得，我给她点个保护buff，抱证不出事儿就行了，平时该咋过还咋过。回去告诉你姐和天基王，没人味儿的四眼儿对恋爱没兴趣，okay？”

“成交。”

这事儿必须得同意啊，崇尚自由的凉冰同学对这种包办婚姻是相当嫌弃的，遑论被预定的还是自家崽儿。

* * *

在一个阳光明媚的下午，老老实实把当初删掉的东西全都补回去的凉冰迟到了崽崽的起名研讨会，到了发现姐姐们已经敲定了。

“溯时。”

“速食？地球星的速食方便面？”

凉冰有点懵逼。

“追本溯源，专注当下，不错的寓意啊。”

鹤熙一个白眼翻过去，给出了靠谱儿的解读。

“太古板了啊，比姐姐的名字差远了，洋气一点才好啊。”

“很洋气，我找我家小姑娘确认过了的。”

鹤熙家的地球小女友……凉冰默默记起，在那个鸟语总统的语言里好像确实是有这么个玩意，可是“寿司”神马的哪里洋气了！虽然现在确实白白嫩嫩软软香香的……可将来长成个吃货怎么办！

“真长成吃货也是你的基因问题，不要怪名字。”

惨遭读心again。

好吧，姐姐你说了算，我走还不行吗TAT

“哎，男人婆你这个名字起的，跟那个小四眼儿莫名很搭啊。”

眼看凉冰走远了，鹤熙想起吐槽了。

“巧合罢了，虽然我确实很想整她一回。这名字全凭我喜欢，而且……”凯莎抿了一口茶，鹤熙疑惑她的下文，她却不再往下说了。

鹤熙，你的解读虽好，但我的本意是，在所有命运赠与的美好与疮痍过后，有的人注定会在一起。

* * *

生命已没有意义——出了门的凉冰开始苦逼兮兮地cos起卡尔。

自从她家娃被官宣为天使和恶魔的共同继承人晒了一圈之后，梅洛天庭和恶魔星云的团宠都已经雨她无瓜了，连阿托阿泰都叛变了，有啥新品种的西瓜和小蛋糕先给那小崽子送了。

彦虽然已经和炙心一样常驻地球了，但两位前神圣双翼动不动偷溜回来对着娃流口水，还都下了死命令说将来她们的孩子要是长得太丑or理工科不好or腿短就要坚决离婚，据说文科生葛小伦和短腿赵信头发都愁掉了不少了。

这还不够，天天吵着“我们烈阳虽然不及天使恶魔势大但也不是好欺负”的烈阳星也沦陷了。

凉冰想起前几天去烈阳谈技术合作的“和谐”场面。

* * *

除了她那突然放飞自我的姐姐坚持被她在翡翠星炸了就算卸任CEO了坚决不再管事儿，她和鹤熙都亲自到场了，牌面可以说给得很足了。本来她还想劝姐姐几句，然而凯莎根本不给她开口的机会，对着怀里的娃一脸慈爱，对她就只有一句话：你怎么还不走？

到了烈阳主殿，帝蕾娜那个小丫头片子一身黄袍，虽然成熟了不少，但是还是对她没个好脸色，也没办法，谁让她之前把人家男票嘉文搞丢了，闺蜜蔷薇也拐走了……她只好尽量少说话，偶尔补充一下鹤熙的遗漏。

“已知宇宙的防御方面，‘长城’的搭建加强需要时空基因和银河之力的参与，这一点已经通过天使与恶魔的合作达成了；但眼下还需要烈阳参与测试防御效果，尤其是高能量冲击导致的问题……”

潘震到底是个明事理的，回应还算积极：“唇亡齿寒的道理，我们是懂的，烈阳也很肯定C8事件中天使和恶魔的贡献。但兹事体大，烈阳文明的根基就在于能源驱动技术，所以希望能给我们时间考虑一下……”

“那您当初对彦的承诺呢，若能驾驭银河之力，便扶她为王？”

“陈年旧事，现在情况已经不一样了，虚空势力虽然暂退，但我们仍需要看到更稳固的筹码来选择……”

蕾娜在一旁嘟着嘴，似乎很不满，又不敢说话，看来上次被糖三角附体偷走了技术还是很不爽的。

“一个比我和凉冰都更强的真正的宇宙之王，够不够稳固？”

凯莎突然抱着娃出现了，穿的还是居家的睡衣。

潘震这个大老爷们儿头回这么不正式地见凯莎，有点不好意思，绅士地别开头，帝蕾娜的眼珠子干脆直接黏在了小寿司的脸上。

哎哟歪好可爱啊！！！

“姐姐你不是说不过来，而且怎么穿成这样就……”

“战甲孩子会嫌凉。”凯莎简短回应，继续看向潘震，“潘震，你怎么说？”

“加强版时空基因和神河之力的适配体是同一人的确罕见，也确实有巨大的价值，但她现在还太小，我并非担心能被超级基因寄宿的个体将来会长歪，但她能否平安长大尚未可知。”

“……”

三王诡异地共同沉默了。

潘震以为自己真的slay全场，结果凯莎转手就把娃递给了蕾娜，然后跟他说：“你打她一下试试。”

？？？

“确定吗……？这还只是个二代神体的小朋友，我要是下手重了……”

“潘震你还是人吗！你真下得去手吗！”蕾娜瞪大了眼，这人好歹一方主神兼女王，眼看着哈喇子都要淌孩子脸上了，真的是没眼看。

“也别太重，就意思意思，大概能轰趴你家太阳之光的程度……”

凉某人硬着头皮出来建议了一下，蕾娜马上把仇恨的目光转移向她。

潘震有点虚，但看在场的人除了蕾娜似乎没谁有反对的意思，还是硬着头皮动手了。

能量球呼啸而去就在眼前，蕾娜觉得这帮老阿姨老叔叔真的是xjb搞！正要抬手给挡回去，结果……能量球消失了。

殿外一声巨响，四大守卫急吼吼的进门了。

“将军！不明敌袭！您最爱的花圃不知被哪个王八蛋轰了！一个能量球下来渣都没剩！是否马上彻查！”

“……”

潘·不知哪个王八蛋·震：我有一万句脏话，可我不能讲。

“如您所见，这孩子受到的恶意伤害，都会被以某种方式转嫁掉。就连凉冰有一次奶粉喂烫了，转头吃火锅就把自己舌头咬了，以前从没有过。”

“……可以说是闻所未闻，敢问原因是？”

“很难说清，我们也还不是特别清楚原理，但你应该可以放心。”

“即便有高人守护，小打小闹不足以说明问题，若更强者真起杀心当如何？”

“……那大概得强到能干翻上次怼死华烨的小四眼儿的程度吧。”

五代神体当孙子踹，那确实不慌。

未来还是很美好的，国泰民安还是有希望的，潘老头儿终于认命了。

于是梅洛天庭又多了一个没事儿就借着谈项目拐个弯就来对着娃流口水的货。

* * *

唉。

关上了回忆的脑洞，凉某人甩甩头，觉得自己还是先去干活吧，最近事情不少，都怪鹤熙一天天就知道跟自家小女友一起泡澡研究扑棱蛾子，可怜她白天忙飞，入夜还要去天刃王宫“加班”。

基兰果然跟卡尔一样是个王八蛋，还老娘是未来，这特么算哪门子的未来QAQ

小寿司啊快长大，我是真的想放假~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文大概这里就完了，番外随缘吧。
> 
> 鹤熙：呸！这股恋爱的酸臭味，不说就不说！谢不秀之恩！  
> 凯莫：呵，你等着。
> 
> 离辰：原谅我这一生放荡不羁爱自由，我还年轻，跟基兰那个恨嫁到嘴不把门儿的货不一样，对象什么的，不需要的。  
> 寿司：呵，你等着。
> 
> 凉冰：为什么小寿司叫凯莎姐姐的时候叫麻麻，叫我就是凉大冰……0.0  
> 凯莎：是不太对。  
> 凉冰：姐姐您看嘛！(✧◡✧)   
> 凯莎：是孩子吃亏了，你明明三万岁都不如人家三岁好带。  
> 凉冰：(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻


	13. 段子番外

**-谁更不靠谱儿**

平心而论，天启王殿下和小四眼儿的关系还是不错的，每次来地球公干都会顺便骚扰她一下，在适当的范围内聊聊天，还挺合得来的。

“有件事我真的想不通，就基兰老头儿那个不靠谱儿的，怎么就天选之人了？不说我们这边了，他自家的卡尔也比他脑子好啊？”

“卡尔不行的，没有领导欲，鹤熙也是。”

“我姐呢？”

“过于理想主义，也不大行。”

“我呢？”

“对喜欢的人或事物太专注，产生冲突的时候容易走极端。”

“扯淡，我早年才不极端呢。”

“……你仔细想想，基兰是找过你的。”

“啥时候？”

“你刚成为超神学院的导师，基兰给你和卡尔萨斯发工牌的时候，问你有没有兴趣更深入地投身可以改变宇宙未来的大事件。”

“我以为他就灌灌鸡汤画画大饼呢。”

“不，你当时是这么回答的：‘大叔，时空基因的报告书不是给你了吗？有事儿抓紧说，翡翠星的一种植物色素蛮适合做眼影的，我急着去看看。’”

“……”

脸疼。

**-一幅肖像画引发的血案**

\----死歌书院----

卡尔决定彻底离开冥河前往虚空了，让斯诺留话给凉冰，愿意用大时钟和虚空研究成果交换巨狼等文明的赦免权。

凉冰觉得并无不可，于是在征求凯莎意见之后同意了。亦敌亦友这么多年，她其实还有点小惆怅，不过这小子在虚空物质方面的研究确实蛮深入……于是翻开一块砖头，坐在卡尔的书桌前开始啃了。

怎么突然感觉凉飕飕的？凉冰抬起头……

自家姐姐不知什么时候，一屁股坐在了桌子的右上角，“和善”地看着墙上的天使凉冰肖像画。

凉三岁喉咙发紧，硬着头皮道：“那啥，我恶魔一号的卧室，有姐姐你的大皂片……”

“哦？琢磨怎么neng死我？”

“我和卡尔真的没事儿，费雷泽那次您也看到了……”

“一次而已，说明不了啥，万一你演我？”

“那您想怎么样嘛= =”

“从一万七千年前你给他抛媚眼开始，事无巨细，交个报告书给我。”

\----梅洛天庭----

赌输了的鹤熙一脸肉疼地递了五套暗夙银甲给凯莎，后者津津有味地翻着凉冰刚交上来的“作业”。

凉冰……在生无可恋葛优瘫。

“男人婆你太无耻了，小凉冰你个不争气的……”鹤熙哭丧着脸踹了凉冰一脚，“她诈你的看不出来吗！你跟卡尔没一腿我们早就知道了！这么多年冥河都被天使吊着锤，就是因为大时钟里没有任何天使的数据，你这么大一只大天使成天在外面逛，真给点儿什么那边不早嘚瑟上天了吗！”

凉冰继续葛优瘫。

然而鹤熙却收到了凉冰的暗通讯：“输的东西我可以补给你，但有条件的。”

哦豁，天基实验室已经通知到货了！可以可以，反正万年前小凉冰的地头就最有钱，高新科技和贸易制度都很先进灵活……

“不对啊，你之前不是穷的连烈焰之剑都莫得一把吗？”

“艹……你们都给屯起来看得死死的我搞不到啊！宁可给天使彦掰着玩儿都不卖啊！我特么穷的就剩钱了！现在能买了还客气啥！”

“噗，好吧。是什么条件来着？”

“如果今天以后你一个月都没再见到我，就去我给你的这个坐标所在的星球，找到我那摸鱼多年的老爹老妈。”

“哈？”

“告诉他们，我把凯莎炸成沫沫了，让他们赶紧过来梅洛天庭揍我一顿。”

“不是，这什么古怪的要求？”

“苛政猛于虎也，凯莎猛于苛政，一眼瘸成千古恨，再回首已是戴罪身……不说了，你一定记……”

然而“得”字还没说完，某人已经被揪住命运的后颈拎走了。

鹤熙捡起遗落在沙发上的报告书……

“哎呀妈呀小凉冰以为卡尔是女孩子就算了，还搞了这么多骚操作啊哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

\----一个月后，某不知名星球----

鹤熙找到了想找的人，但……老两口正抱着小寿司笑得眼睛都没了。

“鹤熙姨姨！你怎么来了？”小团子还是挺有礼貌的。

“啊，闲逛而已，真是巧啊，哈哈，哈哈哈……”老鹤熙皮笑肉不笑。

凉冰，我真的，尽力了……

“可一个月前麻麻送我过来玩儿的时候说，她来接我之前，有哪个天使过来要及时跟她讲呢。”

！！！

“不是，你先别……”

“可我已经讲完了？”

男人婆我%$^&*！#！

**-财报与星空**

\----天刃王宫----

鹤熙的小女友回去毕设了，不省心的小寿司去地球骚扰小四眼儿了，三王难得清闲，约了顿火锅。

本来是个好日子。

如果某常年闲着没事的退休人士白天没有随手翻了翻恶魔头子近一年的财报的话。

眼看着吃得差不多了，都在喝饮料消食了。

凯莎喝掉最后一口红酒，漫不经心地对凉冰开口道：

“鹤熙抠了多少年了我都是知道的，你现在怎么比她还抠。”

冰阔乐喝到一半的鹤熙：？？？

椰子水喝到一半的凉冰：“……”

“去年和伽马星系反天使恶魔联盟的谈判，当地报导称与恶魔首脑进行了液体交流，是几个意思？”

“就……一起喝了顿酒啊。”

鹤熙默默加快了喝阔乐的速度，琢磨着找个时间跑。

“并在当地最大的养生会所体验了领导人级别的服务？”

“就洗完澡按了个摩啊。”

“人马星的稀土资源交易，对面领导提议，如果你亲自出面，彻夜长谈，可以打八折，你同意了？”

鹤熙喝完了可乐，逃也似的走了。

“是啊。谈到一半莫名其妙冲进来个炸毛的妹子，张牙舞爪要扇我耳光，结果那领导更莫名其妙，先给了妹子一耳光，直接给扇地上了。我一看这不行啊，赶紧把妹子拉起来，那领导还要再上来搞事，我没办法就一巴掌给丫抡飞到会议室窗外示众了。”

“……最后怎么谈成的？”

“害，事儿闹大了，那渣男搞了半天是个吃软饭上位的，闹这么难看直接被妹子的父兄给废了，为了感谢我给了我六折价呢，妹子还给了我一小卡片，说欢迎再来玩儿。”

死孩崽子从抽屉里拿出卡片，满脸写着“姐姐快夸我”。

卡片上，烫金镶边的火红唇印明晃晃地占了半张卡，明显不是印上去的。

\----梅洛天庭不知名小土坡----

青卿在和第一次来天使之城的欧文约会，你侬我侬，气氛正好。

一道白光突然急速划过星罗棋布的夜空。

欧文：“你们天使之城也有流星吗？感觉比地球的快一些，光泽也不大一样，好像一直在闪呢。”

青卿：“唉，亲爱的，你们地球人还是视力太差了，那是天启王飞过去了。”

欧文：“……大晚上有什么急事飞这么快？”

青卿：“你是真的一点儿都没看清……哪有脸朝后飞的，应该是被凯莎女王踹出来的。”

欧文：“……”

青卿：“啊，对不住，是我煞风景了，你们地球是不是有对流星许愿的传统？没事，错过一次不要紧，还会再来的，凯莎女王对风阻和引力的计算很准，天启王能绕梅洛天庭飞最少五圈呢！”

**-What if**

凯莎与小寿司的睡前时间。

“麻麻，我今天玩了阿离的手表。”

“是那个微型大时钟？”

“嗯。然后感触颇深。”

“怎么说？”

“我尝试了N多概率上可以接受的改动想让你和凉大冰不那么曲折，结果令人大跌眼镜。”

“……”

“我问阿离要的时候，本来以为需要九牛二虎之力，打滚卖萌之类的……结果她超爽快就给我了，还好心给了我不少建议，最后一脸担忧地跟我说仅供娱乐不要当真。”

“你怎么做的？”

“我最开始是把凉大冰改乖了。”

“嗯。”

“结果她一路听话，勤勤恳恳搞科研，老老实实做储君，毫无怨言嫁屌丝，虚空来了只靠银河之力扛不住，大家一起GG了。”

“……”

“我后来学乖了，不去动凉大冰，把你的性子改软一点，控制欲也没那么强了。”

“然后？”

“这回你和凉大冰没决裂。”

“嗯。”

“但一统三王的成了凉大冰，后来研究时空和虚空的过程中和卡尔对上眼了，你和鹤熙姨在一起了，我没了。”

“……”

“各种事故之后我也不敢动麻麻您了，就改了一下鹤熙姨姨的参数，让她别科研以外不要只会皮和傻白甜，看她能不能C起来带你俩躺赢。”

“这个思路听起来不错。”

“是不错，你和凉大冰没闹掰，鹤熙姨姨牢门口劝架成功，凉大冰受益匪浅，觉得自己确实在进化上操之过急，没必要和你硬起冲突，于是曲线救国和平演变，反虚空也没落下。”

“这不是挺好的。”

“可我又没了啊！她俩在一起了！”

“……”

“我认命了，你俩没法不曲折，现在已经很好了，可怜我为你们操碎了心……折腾来折腾去，我感觉吧，真的还是麻麻你的性格问题太严重了，我看了各种走向，凉大冰真的很好养，您稍微给点甜头就可以blabla……”

傻孩子完全没注意到自己麻麻越来越黑的脸，还在继续滔滔不绝。

凉冰本来坐在Starbucks和离辰讨论学术问题，突然一个空间波动，就看见鼻涕一把泪一把穿着睡衣光着腚的自家闺女凭空粗线了。

离辰倒是司空见惯的样子，迅雷不及掩耳之势给熊孩子穿上裤子按到一旁的座位上……

然后被对面凉冰一口拿铁喷了一脸。


	14. 番外（一）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当命运的洪流改道。

\--------天刃王宫--------

凯莎是迷迷糊糊被吵醒的。

虚空之主致命一击带来的撕裂感似乎还停留在脑海中没有完全褪去，她掐了自己好几下，反复运力感到了毫无凝滞数倍于往日的力量涌动，才相信自己居然真的还活着，而且在自己的天刃王宫。

我好像变强了很多。她静静地听着门外的交谈，试图汲取一些信息，以分析现在的情况。

客厅里有两三个人似乎在争吵什么。

“我担心你吃亏啊，做梦怎么能当真！你是真不知道你妈有多吸引渣男，你鹤熙姨也是，说实在的，她们信正义秩序的这方面运气都不太好……”

这个磁性略带低沉的声线很熟悉，但……想不起来是谁。

“呵，眼瘸到男女都分不清，被已知宇宙top3渣男中的两个惦记好几万年的人有什么资格这么说。”

这嘲讽，是鹤熙的声音！她也还活着？

“靠，老鹤熙你也太小心眼了，抓重点啊，小寿司非说要去找她梦里见过好多次的什么小四眼儿，她还这么小……”

又是那个不知道是谁的人略带狼狈的反驳声。凯莎忍不住站起身，推开门，想一探究竟。

“我已经100岁了，地球人基本都活不到这个年纪，都恋爱结婚生子如土一条龙了，我为什么连出门游历都不可以？如果一直找不到我自然就回家了啊！麻麻……”

软糯犹带稚气的小团子本来在据理力争，见到她出来却突然怯怯地哑火了。

瓦特？这孩子管她叫妈？

捡一条命就算了，还捡个娃？她作为万年老处女，何时断片到自己不记得生了个娃？

但她似乎不亏。这孩子长得精致可爱，带着一股莫名的亲近感，而且湿漉漉的大眼睛扑闪扑闪地看着她作委屈状，总让她有种抱起来揉的冲动，很像……

等等，很像谁来着？她细细打量着这个孩子，甚至用上了洞察之眼，想看看能不能找到什么线索。

！！！

这孩子身上有可以战胜虚空的力量！比已经在虚空大战中阵亡的银河之力更强，还有一些别的她不确定是什么的东西！

巨大的喜悦冲击瞬间淹没了她，以至于她没有注意到那个黑发蓝瞳不知道是谁的女人很自来熟地靠近了她。

那人面带和小团子如出一辙的讪色，小心翼翼地解释道：“姐姐，您醒了啊……那个，小寿司只是想出去游历，并没有真的想离家出走……”语毕，还安抚性地摸上了她的手背。

你谁，我哪来的妹妹？凯莎本想甩出这句话让这个动手动脚的女人收敛一下，却在肌肤相触的一刹那被一种不明缘由的泪意冲击，然后不受控制地……真的落泪了。

于是场上其他三人全部斯巴达了。

鹤熙和小团子张大了嘴，黑发蓝瞳那个女人更是手足无措，语无伦次道：“姐姐你别哭啊……小寿司，你看你把你麻麻气的！她对家里小辈离家出走是有心理阴影的！等等，不是，这不能怪你，姐姐对不起，都是我的错……”

然而凯莎却很快收拾了莫名其妙的心情，甩开怪女人的手，转而抱起小团子走向鹤熙：“鹤熙，我们走，不要和不相干的人废话了，带走这个孩子培养起来，虚空之主猖狂不了多久了。”

……

全场寂静。

“鹤熙？怎么站着不动？我还得麻烦你告诉我发生了什么，我们为什么没死，神圣之躯还被升级了？”

鹤熙三七分的发型都要吓劈叉了，一脸懵逼看向了怪女人。

怪女人颤抖着指着自己的脸，问凯莎：“我……是谁？”

凯莎无语，翻了个大白眼：“你问我？我上哪儿知道去？”

鹤熙扶额：“小凉冰，我觉得她好像……卧槽你干嘛！”

已知宇宙第一个准六代神体，在众目睽睽之下一个手刀敲晕了她还暂留在五代的亲姐。

“放心，没下重手。那咋整！总不能真让她抱着孩子去找虚空之主吧，人都死了二十年了！”

“也是……先把人带去实验室检测一下吧。”

\--------平行时空-恶魔一号--------

凯莎是迷迷糊糊地被吵醒的。

她记得自己应该是在天刃王宫午睡。睁开眼，却看见了透明的密封玻璃和暗色的穹顶。

身体真的很不舒服，到处都是撕裂感，有一种伤口已愈但痛犹未去的感觉。她暗暗运力，力量涌动不可谓不强，但远不及平日。陌生的环境，减弱的力量，发生了什么？

渐近的两个人的脚步声让凯莎选择躺好闭眼，静观其变。

“神体修复已经完成，应该是快要醒了。”

是凉冰？不，不对，她听过凉冰的各种声线，俏皮的，撒娇的，理智的，狂躁的，妖娆的，性感的，但从未有如此凉薄寡淡的。

“你救了我们，虚空之主不会找你的麻烦吗？”

鹤熙也在，踏实些了。

等等，虚空之主？什么鬼？不是死了吗？

“那不是你该关心的事。”

依旧是冷硬的语调。

“梅洛天庭现在怎么样了？”

“已知宇宙与虚空世界暂时被隔离了，眼下除了幻体无法自由来往，虽然不知道能撑多久。她就这两天就会醒了，你尽快带她走吧。”

这说的是什么混账话？明明多少次在床上哭唧唧地说什么最喜欢姐姐了永远不会离开？

鹤熙似乎没什么异议，只默默应了，两个人似乎转身要走了。凯莎心头火起，一把掀开隔离盖，坐起来想拽住混账妹妹的手臂。

抓空了。

她看见自己的手指直接穿过了凉冰黑衫覆盖的手臂，只狠狠握住了自己的温度。

幻体！

心火如坠冰窖，她失望地望着凉冰，眼中隐隐有怒火蔓延。后者却只是似笑非笑地看着她，冷笑道：

“看来删改程式没有出错。诸神之王好大的威风，把我整个人都忘了，却还是见面就想教训我？”

鹤熙却惊喜又小心翼翼道：

“凯莎，你醒了？觉得怎么样，有哪里不舒服吗？你不要激动，现在安全了，小凉……她叫莫甘娜，是她救了我们，还给出了时空基因可能在地球的信息，我们回去休整一下，就可以着手准备反击了。”

“卡尔呢？”

鹤熙刚要张口应答，却被莫甘娜抢断：

“卡尔常驻虚空世界，只偶尔会来我这里说些废话，你们还有别的事儿吗？”

言下之意，没有，就赶紧走。

【凉冰无意与你正面争执交战，在漫长的逃亡和对时空基因的等待中逐渐心灰意冷，在发现杜蔷薇之前先接受了卡尔萨斯的虚空粒子，成为了幻体……】

原来，那不止是一个虚构的假设而已。

“你们……在一起多久了？”

无视鹤熙警告的眼神，凯莎还是继续发问道。

莫甘娜却反常地并没有生气，恶劣地笑了：

“别逗我笑行吗？你是丢了一部分记忆，不是丢了脑子吧？幻体有什么在不在一起的，一万多年了，我早习惯了。鹤熙，你还是抓紧把人带回去吧，检查一下，别落下什么后遗症什么的。”

求之不得，鹤熙赶忙扶凯莎出修复舱想抓紧跑路，却听见她那作死的王又说话了，而且内容令她两眼一黑恨不得就地扑街：

“在这个世界，你就只和我在一起过吗，凉冰？”

充满了愉悦的语气，毫无意外地令莫甘娜彻底黑了脸。

“你说什么？！”


	15. 番外（二）

**天启实验室**

“凯莎的记忆，好像被封印了一部分，和你有关的都被删除了，而且看手笔……”

“是我们两个合力做的。”凉冰的脸色简直比披风还绿，“这tm是活见鬼了吗？而且她不记得我，所以连带不记得孩子是正常的，虚空之主怎么会还活着的？”

“要不我们再看看别的……？”

“非常时期非常事，只能这么办了。”

于是两大只王级天使抱着一只小团子挤在一起看“电影”。凯莎也是个万年老神了，所以如果运气不好，这个工程搞不好是极其浩大的。

前几百年都是很普通的日常，直到一个阳光明媚的午后，凯莎和若宁在树林子里唠嗑喝茶，喝完了就走了。

？？？

不是，华烨应该是那天出现的啊？咋没了呢？

鹤熙凉冰不由得懵逼对视，然后同时想起还在洞里喝茶斗地主时很讨厌的记忆：

【虽然历史的记载有一定偏差，但关键性的大事件经常是偶然中带着必然的，比如你们三位势必要推翻天宫秩序。但偶然事件也会影响一些重要的走向。凯莎和华烨的提前相遇造成了连锁反应，对抗天宫的计划提前进行，凯莎与鹤熙的相遇和合作没有被影响，但当时凉冰还没有长大，直接导致她们相处时间不足，情感沟通有限，工作关系强于姐妹关系，埋下了日后分歧的隐形炸弹，然后三王开始内耗……】

“难不成……”

两人同时点头，知道是想到一块儿去了，于是开始拉进度条，看看华烨什么时候会出现。

答案是350年后。

还是一片小树林，然而扛人变成了下药，陪同人员从若宁变成了鹤熙。

“卧槽，不对啊，我后认识的你姐啊！你们俩我绝对先认识的你！不信去看我的番外！”

华烨一步一步从远处走来，欠揍的脸愈发明晰。

“啊！是梦里那个欺负麻麻的猥琐叔叔！”小寿司突然炸毛！

“你在梦里见过华烨？他有没有对你做什么？”凉大冰立刻同款炸毛！

靠，这死天渣没死透又出来作妖了？可是不对啊，虚空之主都已经跪了，他哪有那么大本事能让凯莎断片？

“不是你想的那样辣！”刚满百岁的小豆丁撅起了嘴，“我不是和你们说，我总会梦见一个四眼儿，这个猥琐叔叔我是顺便见到的。”

“顺便？”

凉冰感觉有点儿头绪了。

“我上次梦到她的时候，她在睡觉，我看她放在枕头边的手表挺好看的，就拿过来玩儿了一会儿~”

鹤熙开始慌了。

“里面居然有一个远超地球技术的全息投影，文件名叫reference frame，我觉得有意思就给点开辣。”

凉冰开始慌了。

这特么是地球鸟语里的参考系啊！

“点开呢，就看见下面进度条上有一些小圆点儿，我觉得很有意思，就随便戳了一个，就看见这个大叔远远地走过来，冠冕堂皇支开了鹤熙姨姨，然后骗麻麻喝了奇怪的东西，把麻麻扛走辣！”

鹤熙沉默……当年确实傻白甜，她还真就能被忽悠走。

“我又急又气，就很想冲进去打他！可投影是二维的我进不去，于是聪慧的我鼓捣了好久，终于把投影具象化辣！好像还跳了个啥警告，我也没管，就直接点ok辣！点完之后更神奇，我们的世界居然也变成一个三维投影，出现在另一个框框里辣！”

凉冰双眼开始发黑。

“可我还是进不去，没有这个按钮，但有剪切，替换，部分替换之类，我就想到我们世界的麻麻这么厉害，肯定可以吊打那个渣男！结果就在我选定了替换与被替换目标的时候，突然手表就报警了，四眼儿就醒了，很着急地来阻止我，我一慌，手一抖，好像参数选差了……”

凉冰开始揪头发：“选的啥啊你还记得不！”

“好像是部分替换，tag是叫恶魔一号什么的……”

把异世界凯莎的记忆中所有带恶魔一号的tag全都过了一遍，三人终于锁定了凯莎在虚空之战重伤之后被莫甘娜救走的节点。

然而异世界的莫甘娜，和本世界“能bb就不动手惹毛了就炸成沫沫警告”的莫甘娜一点都不一样，完全不热衷打架，就知道暗搓搓猥琐发育，头都不回地早早就把自己变成了幻体，整个就是一个把厌世写在脸上的暗黑学者，也不知道科研搞到啥程度了，反正那边的卡尔估计已经不够看了。

亲娘呀，我姐姐得被那边那个鬼畜怨妇莫甘娜给欺负成什么样儿啊！

凉冰急得不行，快要给孩子跪下了，“闺女我球球你再梦一回吧，就一回！”

“可我最近梦不到了，四眼儿明明答应了会尽快来找我，只是有事要耽搁一下，我一直都没等到，所以就只好自己出去找她。”

有事儿耽搁？

能tm有什么事儿，给小兔崽子补锅去了呗！

凉冰认了，这坑娘的娃算是指望不上了，靠自己吧。异世界灵魂的频率波谱应该不一样，就看她和老鹤熙能不能想到办法过去救人了。

\--------

**平行世界-恶魔一号**

被另一个世界的自己黑成了鬼畜怨妇的莫甘娜还在黑脸。

“你说什么？！”

“六代神体可以在幻体和实体之间自由转化……”

凯莎继续添砖加瓦，满意地观察到凉冰的脸色更差了，“这一点卡尔萨斯知道吗？”

呵，换水土也没用，愚蠢的妹妹在某些人面前嘴皮子就是个战五渣。

“或者，你想让他知道吗？”

乘胜追击，痛打落水冰。

然而打脸来的如此突然，心里正暗爽的凯莎突然就被敲晕了。

鹤熙：“……”

“删改程式不够完美，我需要一点时间检查升级，这次改好之后直接走，我不想再看见你们。”

把人往鹤熙怀里一丢，莫甘娜雷厉风行，直接就去实验室搬砖了。

\------

**平行世界-恶魔一号实验室**

不知道过去了多久。

从头到尾把代码重写了一遍，又加了一些更严格详细的关联筛选设定，前前后后又测试了好几遍，确认不会产生什么不良副作用——几天没睡的黑眼圈莫甘娜顶着一头乱毛儿，终于觉得加强版程序可以投入使用了。

甩了甩头，揉了揉肩，她准备去彻底送走那两个糟心的客人了。

然而才站起来一半，还没等回头，就被人拎起来摁回了座位上。

？？？

莫甘娜眼冒金星的同时感到毛骨悚然：什么人竟然可以悄无声息地潜入恶魔一号，还可以制住幻体？

“靠！不要以为你是莫甘娜我凉冰就不敢动你！你跟你姐掰了就算了，敢动我姐，老娘送你和虚空之主一起上天信不信！”

熟悉的声线令莫甘娜猛地回头，看见同样顶着一头乱毛儿的黑眼圈天启王正攥着她的脖领子怒目而视。

两个人对视良久，黑眼圈对黑眼圈，乱毛对乱毛，终于不约而同地向右偏过头，同时骂出一句：

“艹他大爷的！”

又同时转回来异口同声道：

“碧池，你骂谁？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·莫甘娜一开始以为成功了，是因为凯莎拉她了，如果记得应该不会蠢到去拉幻体。  
> ·在正篇里，完整版剧透是只有凯莎听过的，鹤熙和凉冰只知道大致走向，是不知道350年等细节的。  
> ·“这一点卡尔萨斯知道吗”=“他知道你就只想跟我一个人睡吗”（你说啥


	16. 番外（三 完结）

**平行世界-恶魔一号实验室**

“你撒手先！”

“你把程序放下先！”

“我不！”

“你是不是想打架，碧池！”大白翅膀亮起来！

“打就打我怕你啊，碧池！”大黑翅膀亮起来！

眼看着就要打起来了……

“小凉冰，你是不是忘了正事儿了= =”

一起过来的鹤熙有点看不下去，指了指还晕着的异世界凯莎，提醒凉冰此行的重点是把被小兔崽子坑了的凯莎换回来。

热血当头的凉三岁才反应过来自己是有点跑偏了，主动示好地放开了手，轻咳一声掩饰尴尬道：

“咳……那个，我就是你，你应该看出来了。”

“……”

莫十八是很高冷的，只轻轻点下头表示认可。

“我知道你不相信时空穿梭，也不相信平行时空。”凉三岁挠头道，“但大时钟的模拟盘功能，以及时空基因可以实现虚拟空间具象化功能，你是知道的。”

“……理论上确实可行，但会造成时空分流的严重后果，谁作了这么大死？”

“我闺……啊不，你闺……哎说不清，总之你的程序没有出问题，但你姐和我姐换芯儿了，我这次来就是想换回来，还有，最好能把分流的时空重新合并，请问你见过这个人没有？”

离辰。

“……我近百年前研究时空封印相关的时候，从地球抢了个人过来，长得很像你照片里这个。”

“deideidei！就是她，她人呢！”

“……无法定位。”

莫甘娜的脸色陡然难看了起来，以她目前的技术水平，除了幻体，连虚空生物都可以定位，竟然找不到一个人。恶魔一号上居然有这样的存在。

一个暗通讯打出去：

“卡尔。”

“莫甘娜女士。”

“叫我女王！”

“好的，莫甘娜女王。”

“你知道我们两个以外还有谁有虚空粒子吗？”

“应该没有了。”

“我有一个下属，定位不到了，你那儿有客人吗？”

“我确实在和一名地球友人喝茶。”

尼玛，就这么巧。

老娘亲自去把丫拎回来看看到底是人是鬼。

“你tm大虫桥开了没有？我过不去？喂？喂喂？人呢？”

“我们先把凯莎换过来吧。”凉三岁扶额，“应该不是卡尔的问题，是你那个下属干的。”

“难不成让老娘等自家小弟？！”

莫十八想掀桌。

凉三岁没搭茬，自己的脾气自己知道，发火的时候谁敢搭茬冲着谁去。她选择抱起装错了芯儿的自家姐姐，扭头问：“你这边的凯莎在哪儿？”

莫十八一边带路一边嫌弃地撇嘴：“走这边，看你这小心翼翼的奴才相儿。”

\--------

**平行世界-修复舱所在地**

知道问题在哪儿，操作很利落，剩下的就是等人醒过来了。

凉三岁紧张地搓手手，莫十八站在一旁，紧抿着发白的唇线，不知道在想什么。

异世界鹤熙虽然很容易理解了和鹤熙的关系，还是没忍住吐了个自己的槽：“你这是几天没洗澡了？太给我丢人了，当年打华烨何其艰苦，都没这样过。”

鹤熙回怼：“有被虚空之主炸成沫沫丢人吗？”

开玩笑，老娘也就是懒点儿皮点儿，才不是真傻白甜，真要抬杠谁怕谁？

虽然不知道抬杠赢了自己能有啥成就感……

一个剑气纵横三万里，一个一剑光寒十九洲——两位天基战神就这么杠上了，剑拔弩张，互殴一触即发，但……并没打起来。

因为另一边先打起来了。

本来，为了缓解一下紧张气氛，性子相对更好的凉三岁想着主动聊si天bi：

“喂，你这人看起来高冷，其实这么怂的吗？”

莫十八置若罔闻。

“我们这边娃都有了，结果呢，你姐几万年老处女。”

靠这不能忍！

“碧池你傻X吗！她那记忆是修改过的，处女你大爷，谁说我什么都没干了！千岁以前我就搞定了！”

靠你居然那么早得手了？

“碧池你狂什么！老娘虽然时间比你晚，但胜在质量比你高！”

“能有多高？”莫十八轻嗤一声，根本不以为意，“你们干过的我们都干过，你们没干过的，我被关禁闭百年有余，借着审讯的幌子也都干过了。”

我怀疑你在开车，但我没有证据！

啊啊啊她们那边他喵的百年有余！我们这边才刚在一起一百年！

不慌，我有娃！

“碧池你真废！还能被关一百年！鹤熙那个傻白甜你都搞不定！忽悠一波不就出去了？”

“……就算鹤熙搞得定，凯莎那关你怎么过！”

“捅一刀的事儿吗！别捅死就行！”

“碧池你真渣！你姐辛辛苦苦带大你，你居然背后捅她刀子！”

“行行行碧池就你有良心！那你怎么出去的！”

“……”

“让我想想，难不成把刀架自己脖子上？”

“……”

“还真是？哈哈哈哈哈哈碧池你可真琼瑶，要么放我走要么杀了我这种戏码地球都不流行了好吗！”

莫十八恼羞成怒，一银一黑终于战成一团。

鹤熙们无语扶额：凯莎能管得住就见鬼了，这认死理的孩子疯起来连自己都打……

“哈哈哈打不着吧碧池！时空技术这么菜，天天忙着演高冷怨妇了吧！”

“碧池你天天忙着逃命时空技术当然好！有个P用！老娘巅峰六代实体幻体随便转，还不吊打你个准六菜鸡！”

“靠！我今天非得跟你掰扯明白到底谁是菜鸡！”

僵持不下，天崩地裂，乌烟瘴气。

鹤熙：“劝架吗。”

异世界鹤熙：“我四代你五代，要劝你劝。”

鹤熙：“我们这边准六的第一个实验体是小凉冰，劝不动。”

异世界鹤熙：“我想到一个办法，不知道你敢不敢配合。”

鹤熙：“说来听听。”

异世界鹤熙：“把凯莎叫醒。还有，以五代神体的解算速度，你可以迅速恢复我们这边凯莎的记忆吧？”

鹤熙：“……行吧，你确定有用的话，我干。”

自己都不相信，还能相信谁呢。

别怂，掐脸走起！

凯莎突然睁眼：“别介，我醒着的。”

一脸淡定，丝毫不慌——热闹真好看。

鹤熙：“……”

男人婆你下次妖的时候能不能分分场合啊。

异世界凯莎是真没醒，只好挨掐了，然而迷迷糊糊醒过来看见莫十八和凉三岁打得尘土飞扬火花四溅——直接秒闪过去抓住了莫甘娜的手腕，后者立刻僵住了。

凉三岁其实火气还在，但扭头发现自家姐姐醒了，麻溜放下干架的事儿滚过去了，抱住自己差点丢了魂儿的姐姐蹭啊蹭，好不委屈。

异世界鹤熙觉得自己的形象瞬间高大了起来，扬眉吐气，抬杠有啥用，劝架还得靠我carry……卧槽！

大庭广众的，男人婆你哭什么？哭还不够，你怎么还动手动脚摸上摸下最后抱着就啃啊？？？

实在是令熙尴尬，没脸见人，伤心了，走了。

莫甘娜倒是还象jia征xing性xing地推了两下，没推动，强撑着冷艳的猴屁股脸开虫洞走了。

“……我们也走吗？”

好像没什么事儿了。

“走吧走吧，可赶紧的！”八千年不见的小四眼儿突然诈尸了。“终于搞完了，为了让两个世界有足够的相似度从而合流，能打的补丁我都打了，现在万事俱备，只差一股东风，我们抓紧走吧。”

\--------

**原世界-梅洛天庭**

“东风？什么鬼？”

回到自己地头，打架打得灰头土脸的凉三岁有点摸不着头脑。

“我跟卡尔喝了好多次茶，一路给他科普基因融合技术，终于给丫洗脑成一个坚信爱情啥用没有的FFF团成员了；还放了一本基因融合技术的书在恶魔一号，莫甘娜会以为自家下属是和卡尔一起做研究才偷偷摸摸的。不出意外的话，三百年之内，两个世界就可以合流了。”

离辰一直瘫在沙发上，看起来真的是累坏了，缓了口气继续说：

“你娃呢？你家缺丫鬟吗？我得看着点儿，真是怕了。”

“我看她缺的不是丫鬟，是教训。”凉大冰咬牙切齿就要去找闺女算账。

“记得把我那份儿也一起算上，我得去洗个澡先。”鹤熙也挺累的，打算先走了，“你们谁一起吗？”

凯莎是目前屋子里最体面的存在了，其他几只都已经是累死狗了。她淡定地抿了口茶道：“我就不去了吧，凉冰可以去。”

“哈？不，我要先去收拾……”凉大冰懵逼了。

“收拾什么，孩子又不是故意的。”老干部继续喝茶，“再说，那个莫甘娜我其实也挺喜欢的。”

三脸目瞪狗呆.jpg。

鹤熙和离辰一脸被喂狗粮受不了的表情，翻着白眼走了。

凉三岁当场石化。

良久。

“不动？等我给你洗？”

“啊？没有，不是，那啥，我……诶？！”

怎么就突然被扒光丢浴池里了？

“躲什么，你哪里我没看过，听话，把手放下。”

完了，她姐笑了，桃花眼上挑了！

“我觉得你们吵架的时候……“

凉三岁整个人不由得都绷紧了……

”提到的‘审讯’，好像挺有意思的。”

救命！！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 鹤熙/离辰：唉，妹控什么的，是没得救的。  
> 凉三岁：0.0姐姐竟然喜欢那个鬼畜怨妇风的碧池……我不要活了(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻我要带着孩子一起去死QAQ  
> 凯莎：……你当初是多大的脸才去怼人家对面莫甘娜怨妇琼瑶的。
> 
> 小寿司：我跟你们讲啊，只要麻麻向着我，我才不怕凉大冰呢！她的嘴炮水平都是假的，别看上次潘大叔说女人不穿裤子有伤风化的时候，她当场就一句“上肢下肢都一样凭啥你可以露膀子妹子不能露腿”给人家怼没电了，在家里吵架可一次都没赢过。  
> 凉大冰：你个分不清好赖的小白眼狼！你当初学说话是我教的，根本不知道你妈教人说话多凶残！根本就没个先生的亚子，欺负小孩子不会说话就一直抢白，我没气成结巴都万幸了，长大之后带点惯性怎么了！我才不是说不过她，是……  
> 凯莎：是什么？  
> 凉大冰（小声bb）：尊敬师长……  
> 小寿司（摊手）：你看，是不是一次没赢过。


	17. 异世界番外（一）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有私设，背景为异世界凯莫。  
> 相比于官方剧情，蝴蝶效应的起点为：凯莎与华烨见面的时间推迟。  
> 华烨出现时，凉冰已经长大，并在只掌握了初步的不成熟的虫洞技术的情况下，以受伤为代价破坏了华烨对凯莎的图谋不轨。  
> 凉冰因私闯寝宫砍伤了华烨，被父亲（前天刃王）责罚后顺水推舟流放到前天启王封地，实为学习科学技术。  
> 男天使战败后，凯莎本来打算流放华烨，凉冰不干，把人利利索索分了八段，当晚彻底打开了骨科世界的大门。  
> 没有天启捅刀事件，但凯莫依然因为理念不合而决裂。

约一万七千年前。

这是梅洛天庭建立以来规模最大的审判会议。

审判对象，大天使凉冰。

“保护基兰和卡尔萨斯离开天使星云的人，是你派去的？”

“是。”

“理由？”

“我托付他们为我保管时空基因的结晶。“

全场哗然。

“你自己又为什么留下？“

“因为……”迎着所有人的目光，清秀精致的薄唇挑衅似地吐出了一句：“我没有错。”

语惊四座。

一片拍桌议论声中，因避嫌而暂居侧席，却仍保持着一贯的矜贵和威严的凯莎女王，小指微微抖了一下。

她望着妹妹漫不经心的侧脸，仿佛又看到父亲怒火之下挺直的脊背。

时间久远，关于华烨的事情，很多她都已经记不清了，也不想花心思去记。但凉冰与父亲的那场对峙，此刻却如此清晰地重现在她脑海中。

————————————————

_凯莎从昏迷中醒来，头还有些阵痛，但燥热已然褪去，母亲正守在她床前。_

_淡淡的血腥味儿混合着熟悉的香气，华烨恶心的脸在脑中闪过，她突然反应过来之前发生了多么惊险的事情，凉冰却不在这里。她焦急充满问询的目光投向了母亲，母亲却只是欲言又止地对她摇了摇头，示意她不要让情况变得更糟。_

_她挣扎着下床跑了出去……_

_远远望见了深夜还从窗内透出灯光的主殿，越近越可以清晰地听到训斥声。她缓步靠近，小心地停在门外，窥探着里面的情况。凉冰着白衫背对着她跪着，伤口没有包扎过的痕迹，看来是一回来就被训了。_

_“谁给你的胆子！翅膀才长齐几天，就敢闯进华烨王的寝宫抢人！还刺伤了王！”_

_暴怒的父亲攥着军营里两指粗带倒刺的鞭子，声音吼得震天响，这还得是努力压抑的结果，拼命压抑自己抽人的冲动。_

_“是华烨王先光天化日之下掳人，事败后还有脸光着膀子带人追，才闹得满城风雨。”_

_凉冰的声线有些虚弱，透出强烈的的讥讽和冷冽感。_

_“冲动！荒谬！不知悔改！你也不小了，看看你姐姐，比你稳重识大体了多少！即便偶有疏忽，也一定会审时度势，避免最坏的结果出现，你再看看你……！”_

_“堂堂天刃家族的继承人被掳走甚至强迫，这就是您口中所谓的避免了最坏的结果？”_

_作为长姐，凯莎还真不知道自己天天吊儿郎当没个正型的妹妹有这么牙尖嘴利的时候。_

_“权力与政治的博弈很复杂，一时的得失进退说明不了什么！”_

_“士可杀不可辱，有的事情可以让，有的事情不可以。”_

_竟是寸步不让。_

_“幼稚的学生思维！和实打实的资本相比，所谓的道德牌坊毫无意义，华烨如今虽然风光，但不过金玉其外，假以时日，你姐姐未必不能……”_

_“您失去什么资本了？不就是赔罪道歉磕几个头吗，天天早上都磕，差这两下？”_

_“你！”_

_天刃王气得手抖，好容易喘匀了气，抬起手对着这个不孝女就快要抽下去。_

_凯莎的心悬紧了，她见过她爹甩鞭子的威力，几下就抽的手底下的人嗷嗷叫。平日里父亲虽严厉，但并不认同体罚，她作为继承人一向完美无缺无可指摘，凉冰调皮捣蛋最多也就是罚跪罚站，今时不同往日，她私心祈祷凉冰快别再说了……_

_然而不说就不是凉冰了。_

_“这种事他们自己也知道不占理，除了让您表面孙子些跪一跪，天刃家没什么实际损失。”_

_说亲爹是孙子……这波估计是没救了。天刃王青筋暴跳，终于没忍住狠狠照着不孝女的背来了一下。_

_少女尚未长成的身躯承着裹夹怒气而来的鞭稍，冷汗瞬间爆了出来，浸染的红色从腰侧一直延伸到肩颈，倒刺上沾了血肉，然而回应尖锐鞭声的只有暗暗握紧的拳和略微粗重急促的呼吸。_

_意外的硬气和渐平的呼吸——看来并没有要认错的意思。天刃王的惩罚没能达到预期的效果，于是毫不留情地连补几鞭，一鞭比一鞭力量大，连带着没有得到处理的不致命的刀伤也被撕裂。_

_炸裂的痛觉如潮水般席卷而来，凉冰把痛吟死死压在嗓子里，肩胛却不可抑制地剧烈颤抖，伤口在汗水侵袭下更加难熬，掌心应该是已经破了。混乱的呼吸良久没有缓过来。_

_天刃王暂时停手了，等着看凉冰的反应；门外的凯莎攥紧了门框，她不知道贸然进去会造成什么样的后果，只能期待凉冰吃到苦头了能知道服软。然而倔强的少女却扬起了头：_

_“我没有错。”_

_青筋直爆，真的上头，气炸了的爹终于不再留手，严惩接踵而来。_

_“您刚才……难得说对了一句话，华烨确实是个草包……“_

_“住口！”_

_”除了……有个护短的爹，他连……唔嗯！”_

_“还说？！”_

_“他连姐姐一根头发都不如……嘶啊！”_

_这一下力度太大，正面甩在了锁骨上，鞭柄甚至都甩脱了手，凉冰顺势一歪却又将将稳住，痛到眼前发黑。凯莎几乎看不下去，然而凉冰却一定要继续说下去，仿佛压抑了太久，强撑着一口气把想说的全说出来：_

_“悲哀的是您啊！跪久了已经不知道如何再站起来，忍气吞声就有未来吗？今天是华烨是对姐姐，明天华榷对母亲来这么一手，您也忍着？亲王女眷尚如此，平民百姓何谈尊严，他姓华的哪天换个口味您要把自己也送上床不成！一半甚至大半的国民生如刍狗娼妓，您却为了一点脸面跟我讲博弈进退！”_

_天刃王意外地静默了，凯莎亦然。_

_华榷还真的做过，在凉冰还小不能记事的时候。_

_凯莎终于推开门，大步行至凉冰身前，拾起长鞭回递给父亲，直视他的双眼道：“父亲，凉冰只是一时冲动，是我与天基王之女鹤熙几次密谋反叛，此次华烨突然到来，我措手不及，为了稳妥起见才一时着了道，您如果要罚，论不忠不孝，我首当其……唔？”_

_话没说完，被自家妹妹一个熊抱外加一个大kiss糊到脑门儿上：“我就知道，姐姐最厉害辣！伦家一定支持你哒！”_

_凯莎垂眸，看见鞭痕交叠在妹妹瓷白瘦削的后背和肩颈，心疼又不敢触碰，近在咫尺的淡淡香气如同蛊惑，她鬼使神差地读出一股破碎的美感，这如同温良白玉上的写意篆刻般的残缺感……打住，这个时候，自己这个做姐姐的在想什么有的没的呢！_

_天刃王：死孩崽子没抽疼是吧！你爹我还在这儿呢！_

_“小兔崽子，从你姐身上滚下来跪着！”做爹的还是强势挽尊，“你知道什么你知道？”_

_“姐姐最近总和鹤熙喝茶，外界风传她俩讨交流找对象的事儿，我一想怎么可能呢，姐姐根本没那个脑子，鹤熙又是个眼瞎的，肯定是在讨论别的！”_

_凯莎：爹，换我抽她两下行吗。_

_然而沉吟片刻的天刃王却正直严肃起来：“我是真没想到，你们俩小的给我搞出这么大的新闻，一个实名砍王室，一个实名要造反。所以，凯莎，你的一切出类拔萃的努力并非是因为展示给外界的想找个好对象，而是自己当王？”_

_md好气，凭什么凉冰这小崽子都能看出来，劳资没看出来啊？！_

_“是。”_

_“明知面对的是什么，也一定要做？”_

_“是，百死不悔。”_

_“如此……那便继续努力。”_

_？？？_

_这啥展开？不是该组团挨揍吗？_

_“看什么看，爹当年也热血过！打江山的时候要是知道华榷能生出这么个狗儿子，说啥不能让他当老大！现在老子也不怂他，可恨天基王那个没脸皮的是个亲华榷派，鹤熙那丫头恐怕一时不能提供太多助力；天启王志气犹在，但他就只会搞学术地头太穷，亲崽儿还蠢得一比，一堆尖端知识莫得传承，我打算让凉冰过去。”_

_“我之前就想去来着，您不是不同意吗？”_

_“无端操作，恐落人口实，这回正好你犯事了，就可以大大方方流放过去了。”_

_？？？_

_不是，那您为啥还要打我？_

_“本来是想硬着心肠做个戏，哪知道你平时只会看书卖萌关键时刻嘴那么黑，专戳老子肺叶子，于是没费劲就超常发挥了！”_

_艹！凉三岁气到当场昏古七！_

_“唉，这孩子说话太扎心，我一时下手重了，本来就伤得不轻，凯莎你抱她回去吧。放消息出去，凉冰重伤，不日将流放至天启王封地，华烨那边算是给了个交代。”_

_“是，父亲。”_

_“还有，我老了，改变世界的事情还是交给你们年轻人去做，你很快就可以接手天刃，我与你母亲就要离开了。凉冰还小，她从小黏你，便交由你照顾了。”_

_“是。”_

_“你们两个，本性不坏，但个性都太强，目标一致还好说，如果将来出现了分歧，要记得退一步，姐妹没有生死仇。回头凉冰走的时候我也会和她讲的。”_

————————————————

父亲的叮嘱言犹在耳，然而此刻，分歧就在眼前。

“你身为神圣左翼，将天使文明的研究成果私自转移，你说你没有错？”

主审员的怒喝召回了凯莎的思绪，她也很想知道这个问题的答案。她曾经不止一次明示过自己的主张：将时空基因平分给所有的天使，但每次都被以不同的理由拒绝，比如神河生命体基因扩张性不足，比如平分之后效用大打折扣，只能当虫洞加速器……始终无法达成一个共识——直到终极恐惧现世，超神学院被驱逐，时空基因不知所踪，凉冰在此接受审判。

“喊那么大声做什么……”懒洋洋的回复与怒斥形成了鲜明对比，“是你的谁都抢不走，既然属于天使文明，那么全体天使就去把它找回来，或者再造一个就是了，少我一个人不耽误什么，不是吗？”

主审员想反驳又没词儿，对着陪审的两个天使拼命使眼色，可她们也没词儿——时空基因是早在华烨时代就开启的项目，自凉冰始也由凉冰终，研究过程虽不是严防死守，但参与的其他协助者对核心技术了解极其有限，根本无法轻易复现，凉冰此时甩锅纯属耍流氓，但若承认没她不行，不就打脸了所谓的属于天使文明的脸吗？

可这么多年下来实打实的投入和资源就这么打水漂吗？主审陪审们越想越气，胸都要气小了。

鹤熙翘着二郎腿，唇角微弯，一道暗通讯甩给凯莎：“男人婆，一千五百年没用啊”

凯莎在心里翻了个白眼秒怼回去：“大尾巴狼。”

今天才知道没用吗？明明早就知道了。

————————————————

_华烨被剁八段，男天使卷铺盖走人，三王时代开启。_

_为了解决女天使彼此仇视这个长期历史遗留问题，女天使们有了修养心性的禁欲制度，时间长短各异，按照超算给出的计算结果执行。_

_大部分天使得到的结果都是几百年，比如鹤熙的两百年，若宁的两百五十年。凯莎只有五十年，是已知天使中最短的，长老院盛赞了一波她的心性，认为这是个很难超越的数字，不愧是天选之人。_

_至于凉冰……_

_一千五百年——另一种意义上的难以超越。_

_虽然出结果的时候凉冰当场掀桌要求重算……但重算也还是一千五百年，自己也参与了超算研发而且统御一方当作表率的天启王终于没了脾气，凯莎又再三承诺来日方长，自己又不会跑，让她沉下心来磨磨性子。_

_靠，倒不是难熬，沉迷学术看看书也就过去了，关键是丢人啊！_

_鹤熙笑了好久，若宁轻蔑地冷哼，凯莎也是扶了扶额——她心里其实完全不觉得一千五百年能改了凉冰那无法无天的性子。_

_这一千五百年间，全心全意做实验的凉冰把自己搞丢了N回，最长的一回丢了足足三百年，把实验室炸了N回，时空基因的研究进程突飞猛进。_

————————————————

“昆萨星的基因改造实验，你怎么解释？”

一击不中，换个靶子继续打。

“实验而已，基因种子是我的，但我没有控制生命体思想的能力，接受与否，是他们个人的意愿。”

“你是否清楚地知道那是反自然和邪恶的？”

“只有自然本身才有资格正确地定义‘自然’，人对自然的定义本身就是一种反自然的行为。而且，如果凡反自然的存在均等同于邪恶，那么最大的邪恶就是……秩序。”

这句话实在是太重了。

全场鸦雀无声，主审张口结舌，除了结结巴巴的“你”以外，什么都说不出来。众人不约而同地看向凯莎女王和天基王鹤熙；鹤熙皱紧了眉，凯莎则站起来，走向了凉冰，空旷的大厅中唯有她的脚步声。

“咔哒”、“咔哒”、“咔哒”……

“知道自己在说什么吗。”

“知道。”

“你在说，我们一起开创的盛世，已经运行万余年的正义秩序，是垃圾。”

在已知宇宙最强者的逼视下，学者还是无所畏惧地继续开口道：“现在当然不是，但如果满足于暂时的先进和稳定，盲目否定终极恐惧，忽视自然法则，将来搞不好就是了。”

凯莎的眉毛微不可查地跳了一跳。终极恐惧，又是终极恐惧！知识就知识，恐惧什么恐惧，想吓唬谁，我吗？这种宁死不屈的神情和态度，我是你的王，你的至亲至爱，不是什么家长妖怪暴政，为了一个子虚乌有谁都没见过的东西，跟我抬杠到这个地步，有意义吗？！

【如果将来出现了分歧，要记得退一步。】

凯莎深吸一口气，转身走上审判席，拿起主审面前的文件略看一遍后，回头高声道：

“时空基因丢失以外的指控，证据有限，难以查证，我宣布，虢夺凉冰的天启王和神圣左翼职位，下狱待审。”

这是一个还算中肯的决定，有一说一，主审真的不觉得自己在被气死之前能占到什么便宜，但陪审之一若宁提出了异议：“天启王的口才大家有目共睹，审来审去要多久？如果一直重复今天庭上的状况，审不出来怎么办？”

场面开始骚动，这是个很现实的问题，一提出来就引起很多附和声。

窸窸窣窣的争议声中，若宁得意道：“为了解决这个问题，我提议，如果一定年限内始终一无所获，应该允许采取暴力手段。”

深水炸弹。

虽然若宁是元老级人物，但当着神圣凯莎的面说要暴力处置她的亲妹妹，位高权重的天启王兼神圣左翼，还真是好猛一女的。

“我也没想针对谁，正义秩序在上，天子犯法与庶民同罪，这可是华烨时期就有的老话了，虽然那会儿是空话，但现在肯定不是了。”

“呵。”这话说得是真漂亮，凉冰抬眼，轻轻鼓了鼓掌，“不知若宁阿姨具体的是指哪种暴力？”

靠，凉冰这个死碧池，她明明跟鹤熙凯莎年龄相差无几，怎么就阿姨阿姨地叫起来了。

“洞察之眼和战时刑讯手段。”

乖乖，大条了。

全天城能读取天启王上思想的，不就只有那两位吗？

战时刑讯手段，是要把天启王关小黑屋捆起来胖揍吗？

凯莎还是没有发话，一些旁听的小天使们开始窃窃私语：“若宁阿姨是真的敢说哦！”

若宁面上继续大义凛然，心里已经气死了……

凉冰听了在心里笑得胃疼，面上仍只是轻笑，看了看凯莎的脸色，回话道：“可以，被人絮叨多了我也烦，年限什么的我没想法，你们随便，但我对执行人选有点想法，也不用别人了，若宁阿姨如此忠君爱国，就劳烦你了。”

若宁心说敲你大爷哦阿姨你个仙人板板……卧槽等等，她说啥？我可以名正言顺揍她了？

鹤熙懵了，一个暗通讯戳过去：“小凉冰你是不是疯了？！”

小天使们不知道，她可是知道若宁跟凉冰有多大梁子的。天使是战斗的种族，每年进行一次的神圣双翼的挑战赛都备受瞩目堪称盛事，若宁对右翼毫无兴趣，每年都一定要挑战左翼的位置，虫洞技术虽然逐年提高，但却依然逃脱不了被凉冰一脚踹出赛场的悲惨命运。

凉冰回：“急什么，她敢打死我不成？指不定谁气谁呢。”

“……”

行，反正折腾你自己，我管不着。

若宁的心里已经在过年放鞭炮了，凉冰竟然自己作死说没有意见，这回凯莎女王也保不住她了，碧池！

有人欢喜有人愁，终于散会。

* * *

回到天基王殿的鹤熙想来想去，还是觉得这事儿不靠谱儿，还是call了一波凯莎。

“我还是觉得不能让若宁真的动粗，别管小凉冰会不会生气，我们还是用洞察之眼看一下……“

“然后呢？”

“什么然后？”

“如果看到了不该看见的，要怎么办，杀了她吗？”

“……”

“我真的不知道该怎么办了。”凯莎的言语中充斥着肉眼可见的疲惫与无奈。“时空基因交给基兰，连她自己也不知道会怎么用，除非她亲自去拿回来，但她不会这么做；终极恐惧只是一个虚无缥缈的概念，不过是一种未知宇宙的可能性，谁也没见过，可她非常相信，认定了当下正义秩序的缓慢发展一定会自取灭亡……鹤熙，我真的不明白，我们现在什么都有了，为什么要杞人忧天，为了可能根本不存在的假想敌去搞军备竞赛呢？”

“……可能不存在，但也可能存在。”

“你这样想？”

“不要逼自己太紧，也给小凉冰一些时间吧，科研上她有自己的想法。与其纠结对错，不如让时间来证明。”

但，比起姗姗来迟的证明，时间流逝得实在是太快了。


	18. 异世界番外（二）

近百年时光飞逝。检察院工作的天使一茬一茬地气哭，天启王口才再好也不堪菜鸡反复骚扰，怼人的词儿都开始重样了。

终于，暴力提案正式生效了。然而箭在弦上，发不出去——扬着下巴趾高气扬了一路的若宁阿姨，走到牢门口居然怂了。

“不敢进来？”

屋里的凉冰放下书，好笑地望向她。

撑场子一样，若宁硬着头皮迈进了两大步。

“放心吧，我身上有基因锁，不会再踹你了。几十年没被踹过，心痒不？左翼的位置你拿到没有？”

妈的，这碧池哪壶不开提哪壶。好容易走了一个凉冰，又来了一个会发电的雨桐，还是打不过，动不动被雷劈晕。

“高兴坏了吧，知道我为什么点名要你来做这个好差事吗，嗯？”

凉冰笑了，美好的弧度却令若宁如鲠在喉。

“因为你恨我恨到发疯。所以你不会絮叨我什么，巴不得我永远都不服软，这样反而让我觉得轻松。”

本该居高临下的若宁阿姨，却生生成了被嘲讽的一个——天启王的嘴是真的黑，门口站岗的小天使默默点蜡。

“从前是华烨，现在是凯莎，你所谓的弃暗投明不过空谈，你只是知道跟着谁可以得到自己想要的罢了，再有什么变数你未必不会变节。现在华烨是死绝了……”

怼人嘛，肯定哪儿疼怼哪儿，接收到若宁更加愤怒的眼神，皮皮冰当然再接再厉：“啊，凯莎当初其实不想的，她觉得流放更好些。但我不觉得，自从他想用卑劣的手段得到凯莎的那天起，他哪怕多存在一分一秒，都会令我恶心。”

“你这个背叛者到底有什么嚣张的……！”

“呵。如果背叛者是你，你的凯莎女王会为了你纠结吗？”

扎心了。

“怕是你跑了她都懒得追吧。”

又扎了。

“真是可怜，你憧憬的人，眼里从来就没有你。”

究极扎了。

“恼羞成怒想动手？可以啊，你不是就是来干这个的吗，等什么呢？真就怂成这样？”凉冰耸肩，主动平伸出双手，一脸玩世不恭的戏谑，“看来我说不会还手你不信，那就按你觉得安全的方式来吧，暗夙银的锁链现在的我是挣不开的。喂，那边的小朋友，回避一下，更年期的老阿姨发飙很恐怖的，不要乱看，叫你再进来，嗯？”抛了个媚眼挑了个眉——就是这么骚气。

小天使红着脸退到外门了。

* * *

凉冰在消毒水味和血腥气中恢复意识的时候，心里第一句话就是“妈的智障”——哪儿哪儿都疼，若宁阿姨是真的tm更年期发作，根本不讲道理，啥也不问上来就是一顿锤。她尝试动了动手臂，果然没在输液的一只手是被铐在床头的，所幸锁链的长度还可以，坐起来没啥问题。

看门的小天使坐在她床头本来在打瞌睡，看她起来赶忙甩甩头清醒一下，唯唯诺诺道：“凉冰大人，您醒了啊！”

“嗯。是你送我过来的？”

“不，不是，我打不开若宁大人的锁链，是凯莎女王……”

“凯莎来过……？那还给我整这套扎针吊瓶的幺蛾子？”凉冰讶异，“她解开我的基因锁不就……哦，应该是不允许的。”

小天使不知为何，一脸不敢说话的忐忑，所幸说曹操曹操到，正主很快就来拯救她了，凯莎女王出现在床头的另一侧。

“若宁到现在还没醒，你到底跟她说了什么？”

？？？

“若宁也昏了？因为啥？”

“说是气血攻心加之运力过猛，暗位面严重混乱受损，鹤熙在尝试梳理恢复数据，估计得个几十年。”

噗噗噗。

“说了什么……我讲了你也未必信，不如问这位小朋友咯。”

“问过了，她只说很久没听到声音，进去就看见了昏迷的你和若宁，然后打不开门只好联系了我。”

“呵，这你也信？显然是怕被若宁阿姨报复不敢说实话，不信你看看她的脑子……”

小天使战战兢兢地往后缩。

“凉冰你放肆！自己任性妄为就以为别人都跟你一样吗？”

“自己大公无私就以为别人也刚正不阿才是真的愚蠢吧。”

针尖对麦芒，气氛一时僵住。

小天使还算有眼力见，主动跑路了。

“算了……我们没有必要为了若宁吵架，你想知道的，都在这里。”还是凉冰先退了一步，她抬眼望了望静默流动着的输液瓶，将食指按在额头，抽出一小段银丝，承载着特定的记忆缓缓飘向凯莎，“我其实没说什么，只是若宁好像真的很喜欢你，才觉得很扎心罢了。”

“……”

“总之我不会骗你。姐姐，你当初问我，知不知道自己在说什么——我知道，我在等，等时间给出一个让我们可以和解的答案，我也不知道要多久，但在那之前我什么都可以忍受……虽然现在我已经开始厌倦一遍一遍所谓的解释了。”

不愠不火的语气，并不锐利的言语，却像藤蔓一样缠得凯莎的心力交瘁。昔日一人之下万人之上的存在成为除了看书无事可做的阶下囚，近百年的时间，她不敢去看凉冰，不知道该怎么面对；若宁的提议正式生效，她担心得不行，却还是不好贸然做什么，因为她知道凉冰当初是不想给若宁编排自己徇私的机会才轻易上套……

她收到守卫通知过赶到现场的一刻，感觉心都要碎了，凉冰却说可以忍，只字不提离开，是还在深爱着她的吧。

可既然如此又为什么要这样？她还有什么能给却没给她的？

“时空基因的事情，算了，你的东西，想怎么用我不干涉。我知道你是不喜欢被管束，哪怕是被我。你好好认个错，找一个合适的时机，我引咎请辞，只要正义秩序还在，我不介意坐在最高的位置上的是谁……”

“原来你是这样想我的，可见你根本不明白……”凉冰却打断了她，无声地叹气，勉力抬起被铐住的手，撩了一下额头的发丝，又顺手扯了扯破碎的衣领，浓重的倦怠感溢于言表，缓缓道：“如果我和卡尔一样成为幻体，你会放心吗？”

凯莎觉得自己名为理智的弦瞬间绷紧了，“和卡尔一样？然后呢？离开我，去和他一起研究所谓的终极恐惧？”

“哈哈哈哈哎我去……能不逗我笑吗，挺疼的。”凉三岁真的是被突然炸毛的长姐震惊了，“卡尔有多变态我比你清楚，我可是现场围观过他的兽体实验的。幻体可以短期实体化，书还可以翻，学术还可以搞，关键是不用被当成野心家和巨大威胁什么的。”

“难道你不是？”

“这么多年没见了，不谈这些，陪我躺一会儿嘛姐姐，你都不想我的？”

凯莎定定地看着突然俏皮撒娇的妹妹，受伤后苍白的脸上是熟悉的狡黠，终于还是无法，换了便装钻进了被窝里。计划得逞的倒霉孩子立马就跟不知道疼似的往她怀里钻，然而这货可是实打实在锁了基因的情况下被若宁暴揍了几个小时的，凯莎只好又一次认栽，主动把人揽到自己怀里，一臂枕在她侧颈下。

得寸进尺，得尺进丈。浅棕色的发丝弄得凯莎的手臂有些痒，发丝的主人却愈加不安分，干脆彻底扯开了一大片衣领，似乎毫不介意乍泄的春光，整个人贴得更近，琥珀色的眸子带着不疯魔不成活的热切直勾勾地盯着她。

咳……毕竟是从华烨下线那天晚上就搞到一起的老骨科了，凯莎怎么会不知道这货想干嘛，但本着梅洛天城第一正义第一高冷的人设，她还是义正言辞地拒绝了：“都什么样儿了还想搞事，老实点儿。”

“哦。”凉三岁委屈地缩了回去，安安分分不动了。

熟悉的侵略性的香气缭绕，破碎的衣领下斑驳密集的伤痕映入眼帘，凯莎的思绪却飘到了凉冰被父亲惩戒的那个夜晚，以及那如同温软白玉上写意篆刻般的残缺感。女大真的十八变，凉冰比那时候有料了好多啊……

“姐姐？”凉三岁的手抚上了凯莎的额头，“你的脸好热……不对，你哪里都好热。难道说……不应该啊，之前我一千五百年禁欲期你也没这样？还是说……”

熊孩子牵着凯莎的手，按上了锁骨的一道伤口，耳畔即可传来掩饰不住的更急促的呼吸——哦豁，原来如此。

凉三岁倒也不奇怪，她姐看脸就很女王很抖S了。虽然她这边未必是个抖M，但也分对谁，而且现在暴力提案生效，若宁又半脑瘫了，emmmm凉三岁表示她有一个大胆的想法。

凯莎的耳边是魔鬼的呢喃：“被查封的超神学院图书馆，S区15柜第34列第3到5排……姐姐你有时间可以去看一看哦。”

* * *

这件事的结果是，凯·口嫌体正直·莎不止看了，还都看完了。

然后暴力提案的执行人“顺理成章”换成了凯莎女王。

坊间流传，天启王的审讯极其艰难，若宁大人审了一次就脑瘫了不说，凯莎女王刚接手那段时间也有点怀疑人生似的不正常。具体症状表现为，在训练场上经常把对手按在地上或者墙上盯半天，有时候盯脸，有时候盯擦伤，好像在探索验证什么，盯到你发毛她才想起来松手。和她对练最多的天基王兼神圣右翼鹤熙被按的次数最多，完全不知道她到底想干啥，按回去倒不是不行，但两个王按来按去真挺丢脸的，鹤熙真的是脸上笑嘻嘻心里mmp——算了，就当给小天使做擒拿示范了吧。

然而凯莎女王毕竟是凯莎女王，不会一无所获，即使是难搞的天启王，也被“搞”出了点有用的情报，比如时空基因的部分匹配性状，比如梅洛天庭外围的空间护盾的生成算法。

时光静静流逝，凯莫这边钻法律空子搞黄色搞得high，然而梅洛天庭之外，有人却等不及要搞事了。

基兰校长作为神河文明的创始人，已然不问世事，沉迷换个地头办学和探索宇宙边缘，好像还谈了个虚空对象。而卡尔，作为幻体蛰伏冥河，继续研究兽体和虚空，外加挑拨昆萨星魔人的副业。

“多少年过去了，还是只能等？你们要等到地老天荒吗？”

“没有力量支持，你们拿什么夺回你们的女王？”

“莫甘娜让你们除了等待和猥琐发育不要做别的，不是因为她真的有办法出来，是因为囚禁她的人太强，凭你们现在实力根本不够看。”

……

终于，第一支魔人小队离开昆萨，公然违背正义秩序，开始以变强为目的的恶意征伐，从此一发不可收拾。

梅洛天庭长老院和议会要求讨伐昆萨的声音越来越大。虽然事情显然不是凉冰授意，但随着魔人日渐势大，矛头不可避免地指向了魔人们的制造者，脑瘫治愈的若宁当然也拼命添砖加瓦——迫于巨大的压力，凯莎终于宣布定义魔人为恶魔，天使将以正义之名消灭所有已知宇宙内邪恶的存在。而第一步，就是对昆萨星发动大审判。

几百万魔人，不论男女老幼，统统殒命当场。

是若宁告知凉冰这个消息的，一字一句尽是交织的痛恨与快意，仿佛要溢出来。然而凉冰并没有给出任何反馈。

事实上，她没有表现出任何名为愤怒的情绪。作为追求真理的学者和统御一方的王者，凉冰知道，愧疚与心痛毫无意义，指责也毫无意义，她心中只有“果然还是这样了啊”的了然。整件事，从一开始就是她太想当然了，什么都想要，什么都不想放手，才放任矛盾爆发到不可挽回的地步。她隐隐觉得有人在推波助澜，却也清楚地知道，在时间的答案迟迟不到的情况下，这其实是迟早的事情。

但她平静地向凯莎表达离开的意愿时，诸神之王却无法回以相同的淡漠。意料之中，因为她表达的方式令人难以接受。看似一如往常的会面，一向俏皮搞怪的阶下囚突然抽出鹤熙新为凯莎打造的佩剑，直直地朝自己捅了过去，还捅了一个对穿。佩剑的主人始料未及，当场愣住了。

“王命透体，你知道我现在的状态是扛不住的，要么现在就杀了我，要么解开基因锁，放我走。”

血像不要钱一样地涌出，受伤的人却似无知无觉般，冷静地讲着条件。

然而对面被威胁的人却无法这么冷静：

“你为什么这么冲动！王命已经升级成银刃的材质……！”

即使解开基因锁，脱离天使之城也很难治愈。

“死不掉就可以，我自己会再想办法。”

“我现在放你离开，你会一辈子都像阴沟里的老鼠一样躲躲藏藏，这就是你想要的？！”

“我不知道是不是，但我知道现在的状况继续发展下去，一定是我不想要的。”

“你怨我？我能怎么办！如果……！”

“如果你不牺牲昆萨，就要先牺牲我。”

我知道，我都知道，所以才不能这么继续下去。

“你到底……到底为了什么！到了这个时候还是要……你出了这个门，要怎么应对天庭外围的层层追杀？”

然而凉冰没有回答，她知道凯莎同意了，于是忍痛拔出了长剑，苍白染血的唇似是最后一次亲吻了爱人的侧脸，义无反顾地走了，甚至没有留下一句承诺。

* * *

死歌书院。

凉冰终于出现，然而状态很差，勉强倚靠在玄关的墙上。

卡尔正和流散在昆萨星以外的恶魔们开会。

“艹他大爷的……果然是你tmd在搞事情？”

“你心里清楚，这是迟早的，我只是推了一把罢了。”

“……”

卡尔一边寒暄一边走近，然而凉冰的伤势之重，让本来兴高采烈的死神慌神了。

“大时钟里没有天使的数据，无法为你提供治疗。”

言外之意很明显。

凉冰却沉默了，按得住按不住的大量伤口血色蜿蜒，渐渐在脚下形成一汪红色的水泽，倒映着镂空的屋顶外的繁星，明明灭灭，一如正在纠结的人。

“现在回家来，我可以当做一切都没发生过。”

最后的通牒终于下达，凯莎的声音在整个冥河响起，带着悠远空灵的回音。

“凉冰！”卡尔更急了，他是想搞事，但没想搞死人，“基因引擎崩溃过半，你再不做决定是真的会死的！变成幻体还是跟凯莎回去你快……”

当做没发生过……

可已经发生的，要如何当做没发生过呢？

我们，都回不去了。

“那便……麻烦你了。”凉冰终于做了决定，“就当还了你和校长当初欠我的人情吧。“

她曾经想过等，等时间给她一个答案，但答案太远，时间太少，形势又太快。

【如果将来出现了分歧，要记得退一步。】

对不起，父亲，事已至此，我已退无可退。

万千缱绻，终于不过过眼云烟。也许从此再不能回头，但……也许也无需回头了。

* * *

冥河星系边缘，天使与恶魔隔空对峙。

“凯莎，小凉冰的基因引擎在持续崩坏，生命迹象在逐渐消失，再这样下去……！”

凉冰，你难道就真的这么死不悔改？

“天刃审判准备，一旦彻底消失就执行大审判。冥河文明作为虚空邪恶理论的余孽，没必要继续存在。”

昆萨，冥河，都是邪恶的存在，无甚分别。

你为了它们选择放弃我，背叛天使，简直愚蠢透顶！

* * *

“啥玩意儿，身体留给你？放P！谁知道你tm能整出什么幺蛾子来？”

幻体莫甘娜正式上线。

写作正太读作变态的卡尔真有点委屈了：

“你怎么还是这么暴躁，你的基因引擎都崩溃过半了，就算是我又能研究出什么幺蛾子，我只是想……”

“反正不行，我宁愿丢给凯莎，奏凯！”

还好幻体只能依照个体意愿短暂地凝聚成实体，并没有唾沫星子这种接地气的东西，要是有，卡尔可能已经洗了好几把脸了= =

* * *

属于凉冰的生命信号消失了，然而她本人却化着烟熏妆奇迹般地出现在天使们面前，张口就调侃了一下凯莎：

“审判一次也不便宜，可别劈上瘾了。”

神河的治疗技术有这么强？

然而下一秒凯莎就不这么想了，因为莫甘娜从虫洞里掏出个人，朝她丢了过来。

她下意识地接住，整个人都开始抑制不住地发抖。

“我是莫甘娜，你也可以叫我恶魔之王。这东西你愿意的话，就留个念想，没兴趣的话丢掉也无所谓。”

“小凉冰，真的就不能……”

鹤熙走上去想要拉她，但伸出的手只是穿过目标抓到了空气。

凯莎的目光停滞了。

“不能。”

她脑中嗡嗡作响一片空白，明明看见莫甘娜的唇一开一合应该是在讲话，却一个字都没听清楚。

“对不起，姐姐，我现在……”

幻体莫甘娜发现她无法对视凯莎眸光破败的双眼，只好故作轻松地移开视线，“你就当我死了吧。对不住，鹤熙，事已至此，我不能回头了。”

“你们回去吧，有我在，恶魔今后不会再过分出格，我们……便就此别过吧。”

她想笑一笑，显得好聚好散潇洒一点，但真的有点难呢。终于还是回过身，默默地带着恶魔们走了。

她真的没有再回头。

从此，一万七千年的时光，寥寥几次相见，不过是避无可避的公事公办。


	19. 异世界番外（三 完结）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 异世界-凯莫番外 完结篇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上一章留了个坑，终极恐惧导致超神学院被驱逐事件之后，由于凉冰没有选择马上离开，所以基兰这个坑货谈虚空对象告密的时候离凉冰成为莫甘娜还早，他嘴欠的时候并不认识莫甘娜，嘴欠之后就被挂比NPC离辰安排了。  
> 所以你看，失之东隅收之桑榆，殊途同归，还是蛮有意思的。

凉冰的“尸体”回到天城，算是给了若宁在内弹劾派一个交代。从此天使之城抹去了天启王相关的全部历史，莫甘娜混江湖一律烟熏妆糊脸，完美撇清关系，对两边都好。

近万年的时光流逝，当年那个胖揍若宁的电闸妹雨桐傻白甜上头，无视基因匹配跑去自由恋爱生了个娃，取名为彦，孩子脾气不小有点中二病。但凯莎好像蛮看重的亚子，收了她做徒弟。

再过几千年，大海捞针式的寻找毫无效率，时空基因始终没有找到宿主。所幸神体研发卓有成效。正义秩序下的世界和平而缓慢地发展着，莫甘娜带着小弟们掠货不杀人，杀人不掠货，积少成多，曲线救国，坚持把猥琐发育落到了实处，过得倒也还算滋润。

终于，虚空降临，时间的答案终于姗姗来迟。此时的莫甘娜，从地球抢来的小四眼儿很好用，时空封印已然成熟；神体技术五代也OK，六代也就差点天使基因数据和实体幻体转换技术，都静静躺在她的大时钟里，但她真的没什么折腾欲。早个一万多年，她可能超激动的，但现在，幻体做久了，冲动和欲望于她一文不值，重回实体反而是件麻烦事，何况那破破烂烂的实体还在凯莎手里呢。

战争一触即发，已知宇宙的战力上天使首当其冲。若宁嘛，果然不出所料的二五仔了，好不容易熬出来的左翼职位被彦给顶了之后，第一时间向虚空势力投诚，连亲徒弟都策反不成就除掉，看来这阿姨是真的愈发疯了。

不过那又怎样？反正她有时空封印，能躲就躲，懒得理丫，有干架的时间不如吃个麻辣火锅。实在躲不开，找时间披个马甲溜回梅洛一次，看看那边科研搞的咋样了，把五六代神体的升级程序啥的扔过去，让爱操心的凯莎和鹤熙去折腾吧。

她对着房间里的凯莎画像，静静地举起红酒杯，在心里默默地干杯——原来时间真的可以让所有刻骨铭心变得清浅淡薄。

姐姐，你曾经是我的神。

这么多年过去，答案与对错已经不重要了，天使也好，恶魔也罢，你和我也一样，都有了适合的发展模式。

我想要放过自己了，希望你也可以。

* * *

择日不如撞日，凯莎女王带着天基王鹤熙和高阶天使团去和虚空势力谈判，莫甘娜觉得这就是偷溜过去的最佳时机了。

套了个路人天使的马甲，她作为幻体，玩儿一样就飘进了梅洛天庭的主控室。一目十行瞄着超算上关于虚空势力的已知情报，她估摸着，虚空那边其实也就那样，毕竟早年被打废了一次，就虚空之主这个头头还凑合，大约在五代不破六。神体研究上天使这边……居然没什么进展？？？但毕竟有两个巅峰四代，而且她这次带来的程式，凯莎她们回来只要输入天使基因就可以直接上六了。

她们对于幻体实体转换方面似乎下了很大力气，不同于恶魔一号对天使数据的缺失，她们缺失的主要是幻体相关的数据。这是巧合吗，还是……？

尖锐急促的警报音突兀地响起，打断了她的思绪：

【谈判失败，梅洛天城全境封锁！】

【重复一遍，谈判失败，梅洛天城全境封锁！】

【参与谈判的天使一律禁止回城！禁止回城！】

这是在搞啥子呢？叛变了？

【凯莎女王开始上传神体记忆到共享数据库！5%，10%，…】

【天基王鹤熙开始上传神体记忆到共享数据库！5%，10%，…】

卧槽！

这时，几个留守的三代天使终于来到主控室，和莫甘娜大眼瞪小眼。

……莫甘娜！

已知宇宙最大的黑心商人！

兼最大的雇佣兵头子！

兼最大的邪……胸！的拥有者！

出现在天使超算所在的主控室！

这踏马怎么能不拔剑！

“卧槽你们这些小崽子能不能分清轻重缓急！”

莫·永远十八·甘娜，高冷佛系多少年了难得气到冒烟，随手凝聚实体震飞几把烈焰之剑，“你们领导在外面出事儿了！都给劳资起开！别耽误劳资办正事儿，去晚了搞不好就凉了！有没有谁知道凯莎把我……凉冰的尸体放哪儿了的！快点拿出来！要不然来不及了！”

鹤熙AI的声线突然响起：

【检测到声纹信息，关键词，尸体；声纹归属人，天启王凉冰；验证通过，请求解除封印。】

凯莎AI回复：

【收到验证信息，信息无误，封印解除。】

霎时间好大一口棺材从房顶掉下来，砰地一声，吓懵一群人。

“是凯莎女王的声音！”

“我们有过天启王吗？”

“凉冰是谁？”

“哇你们看棺材里这人长得跟凯莎女王有六七分像的亚子！”

“尸体”被围观的莫十八简直糟心得不行，当场揪头发炸毛，“别特么在这儿十万个为什么了！都给劳资滚出去先！”

三分钟后，所有天使共同见证了诈尸的奇迹，而且这个尸还穿着凯莎女王和天基王同款大氅急急忙忙飞走了。

* * *

来不及给梅洛天城和恶魔一号打上时空封印，莫十八换回恶魔皮肤，直直往谈判地点赶。

远远看见谈判场打得乌烟瘴气，断壁残垣，凯莎和鹤熙居然在被自己带来的天使围攻，僵持之下虚空之主突然偷袭，直接将二人击伤至昏迷。

天使停手，若宁从虚空阵营走出，向虚空之主一礼，之后走向凯莎。

靠，敲李大爷若宁阿姨，就知道是你个二五仔卖队友！

多少年了，终于！若宁的手激动到发抖，寥寥几步，她马上就可以得到……

就差那么两步，她都准备蹲下身了——一只大黑爪子直接给丫拎上天了。

“若宁阿姨，好久不见。”

这讨厌的声线是！

“凉冰？！你这个碧池还没死吗？”

这爪子是什么鬼东西，基因引擎被锁住了无法运作！她想低头瞪两眼那个碧池都做不到！

“其实你就老老实实做个单恋的毒唯，我是一点都不想理你的。”

啧，还以为可以快意恩仇一波，结果丫这么多年还是个菜鸡，真是打得毫无成就感，右手收紧，被钳制的人瞬间化成血雾，“别费劲折腾了，去死吧……”

“这一个个都跟中了邪似的……哦，精神控制，这个进化路线倒是有点意思，但你tm真以为就你会不走寻常路？只研究怎么打天使，没试过跟恶魔干架吧？”

莫甘娜一个挥手，凯莎和鹤熙两个大活人直接变没了。

几个眼睛冒绿光正在控制天使的几个前排虚空战士直接也没了。

一直默不作声的虚空之主终于坐不住了：“这不可能！虫洞算法应该已经被卡尔的黑洞引擎限制……！”

“谁tm用虫洞了，人还在这里，就是你看不见，锤死我就看见了。”

“……”

“想放黑洞？放之前想好了，我走不掉你也别想走。”

靠，情报显示莫甘娜不就是个偷鸡摸狗的黑心商人兼见钱眼开的雇佣兵头子吗，这都什么骚操作？虚空之主一脸吃了屎的表情。

“看您这反应……最近搬到你地头住的卡尔没有告诉你，我转行打劫之前是做什么的？”

“……”

真没有。

“陈年旧事，知道的人确实少，一句话，这两个人一个和我睡过觉，一个陪我洗过澡，你现在要一波带走，我不同意。”

“？？？”

“那些托若宁的福被控住的三四代天使，凯莎鹤熙觉得不好下手，跟我可没什么交情，一起料理了也没什么。你也未必多强，否则直接上就是了，还搞什么内部消耗的花活？怎么样，解决了杂鱼，咱俩练练？”

精神攻击是真的恶心，她现在没找见时空基因的宿主，反虚空的进展也比较有限，天使那边看起来要比她做的好些，有个什么银河之力还是啥，但刚才走的着急也没细看……就算单挑不怂，真的大乱斗了已知宇宙场面估计会很乱，这次不如先这么算了。

对面也没想到半路杀出个程咬金，权衡之下也有点怂了：“其实今天我们是真心实意来谈判的，虽然不是出于太磊落的目的，只是我们确实得到可靠消息，想掌控你们已知宇宙的未来，必须消灭天使凉冰。”

“……”

不是，啥玩意儿？？？

“我们近千年来已经多次查探，都没有进展，才想到谈判要人，今天其实不是我们寻衅，是天使先动手的。”

“是谁的可靠消息？”

“他在你们的宇宙很有名，神河基兰。”

“……我帮你们找到凉冰，今天的事就先各退一步，井水不犯河水，如何。”

卡尔这死变态真是精明得不行，明显知道了所谓已知宇宙未来的说法之后就留了一手，跟虚空之主也没全盘交代。

“承诺时限是？”

限你妈，老娘就在你面前呢。

“你们找了快千年都没戏，现在往死里催个锤子啊？非得急让卡尔带话催，他知道怎么找到我。”

“那么这些天使，我方且就暂且带走了，对你可能不值钱，但多少有个筹码。”

虚空势力蛰伏多年，终于有了谈判资本，稳妥起见，给个台阶下就先撤了。虽然损失了若宁略有可惜，但反正精神控制数据已经有了，也无伤大雅。

莫十八翻了个白眼摆摆手示意随便。人都这样了，你带不带走有么子区别。

* * *

危机暂时解除。

搞了个低配防护罩把已知宇宙隐藏一下，免得那边万一再杀个回马枪。

把人放到营养仓里，莫十八扯了条板凳亲自蹲守，顺便想想后续该怎么处理，愈发头疼。

把人送回梅洛天城吗？可封闭禁令未解除，搞不好要打进去，但这个事凯莎和鹤熙应该有办法才对……

而且她现在暴露了，尸体也没了，是不是说不清了Orz

大形势也很令人头疼，现在三代及以下天使都分分钟倒戈，该怎么搞……

她似乎已经很久没有这么近距离看过这两个多年不见的故人了，具体时间记不清了。既然对面在找凉冰，为什么不告诉她呢？直接干架什么的，好像很不凯莎……鹤熙也是的，跑偏了，五代神体都还没个谱儿，非研究什么幻体实体转换呢？

……

真是烦得慌。

还好鹤熙悠悠转醒了，可以转移一下注意力。

银发的天使扶着头缓缓坐了起来，望向旁边的凯莎，后者伤的略重一些，还需要一段时间。

莫十八和鹤熙面面相觑，一万七千年以来第一次这样独处，两边都不知道说什么。

“你们……每次轮流主办神权会议的时候，正常得不行，关上门都在瞎搞啥呢？幻体转换是六代神体的最后阶段，急什么……”

鹤熙苦笑，“你真的不知道为什么吗？”

“……我其实不在意的，真的，都过去了。”

“可凯莎过不去。”

“……没有必要，是我对不起她。”

“你跟我说做什么，你去跟她说啊！千年前斑驳蓝现世，虚空势力初露锋芒，她就更加过不去！”

“发生的都已经发生了，我说了就有用么。”

“……”鹤熙无语。

“当年的事，已经过去太久了。如果她真的从来没放下过……消除她对我的记忆吧。”

“你说什么？！”

“你先不要发脾气，我是认真考虑过才会这么说。于公，对面现在要找的是我，天使由于若宁的投诚势必信息和战力都陷于劣势，现状就是你们完全不适合做迎战主力，放心，诸神之王还是姐姐来做……”

“凯莎在乎的根本不是……！”

“我知道，所以不消除她的记忆她不会置身事外的，你想让天使们为了一个根本不认识的人遭受战祸吗？还是你们有信心总可以死里逃生？”

“……”

“我已经变强了很多，刚才溜到天城，拿走了自己的身体，还给你们留下了点东西，记得查收。”

鹤熙不说话了，精致漂亮的脸上阴晴不定，也不知道是不是气的。

“于私，我们可能不在一起会好一些，我……并不适合她。”

哦豁，小兔崽子，你又知道了？怎么就知道不适合了？

面对鹤熙质疑兼含挑衅的目光，凉皮皮倒是很淡定：“方才我干掉了若宁。其实本该是痛快的，但我不得不承认，若宁是真的把凯莎当做全世界，为了凯莎什么都可以做，哪怕她自己也明知道是错的，哪怕她自己可能根本不喜欢。”

“姐姐配得起这样一个把她当做全世界的人，可我从来不是，当年不是，现在就更不是。”

“这一万七千年来已知宇宙的生活，难道不比当年的剑拔弩张和腥风血雨强了太多吗？当初是我先追求的姐姐，后来是我在发生冲突的时候什么都想要，又是我在理想和爱情之间选择了放弃后者，所以她没有对不起我，我们也没有理由再去纠缠不清。没有我，她才会活得更好。”

“我都这样说了，你还是不同意我的提议吗，鹤熙姐姐？”

鹤熙很想说，不是这样，凯莎不会想这样的，但她却说不出一句有力的反驳。当年软糯撒娇的小凉冰，无法无天的天启王，原来已经长大了，她可以心平气和地面对所有的伤痛和过往，还走了这么远了。她作为旁观者，又有什么立场去拒绝呢？

只能同意了吧。

* * *

然而接下来短短几个小时内，鹤熙一路接收了爆炸级别的信息量。

变数什么的，真的是不讲道理，凯莎不知怎么换了个芯儿，一扫心里有愧过不去的坎儿，几句话就把心平气和莫甘娜给怼稀碎。

事情总算清楚了，她也见到了另一个世界的自己，虽然看起来好几天没洗澡了，但好像比自己强很多……我的龟龟，平行世界真的存在，两个小凉冰这就打起来了啊0.0

慌什么，反正我们有两个凯莎，分分钟摆平。

她们这边那个小凉冰，早先还义正辞严臭不要脸地说什么“我不适合她”，结果一觉就被睡服了，简直没眼看！

至于价值观磨合的问题，解决的更是简单粗暴，这两只打算基因融合个娃出来！？？？

真·遇事不决打一炮，一炮解千愁啊！

TMD有对象了不起？老娘条件比你们两个都好，尤其性情！我就不信砍死苏玛利那渣男以后就注孤了，给我等着！

（END）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 姐姐对于分手的提议表示呵呵：适不适合什么时候是你凉冰说了算的了？
> 
> 段子走起~
> 
> 一·为啥啥都会
> 
> “凉大冰，你怎么啥都会啊，好厉害哦！”
> 
> “……应该的，你还小，不知道在你麻麻的眼皮子底下搞钱有多难= =”
> 
> 二·无耻的异世界鹤熙熙
> 
> 异世界鹤熙：“啥？两个世界会合流？那我费劲着啥对象，反正那边找了我捡现成的就行了”
> 
> 主世界鹤熙：……(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻
> 
> 三·美丽新世界
> 
> 天使恶魔联盟成立后，梅洛天城的面貌焕然一新。
> 
> 最亮眼的还是王级天使的产业。退休的凯莎女王有了自己的美妆公司和秋裤厂，主打绿色眼影和红色秋裤；天基王鹤熙开起了洗浴连锁店，特供红酒千金难求；代理天使女王彦和烈阳星帝蕾娜合资了电厂，清洁环保，高效便携，三百年保修……一时间欣欣向荣，风光无二。
> 
> 于是问题来了，大佬们都是千万年的女神了，爱好也不是刚有的，为啥事业才搞起来呢？
> 
> 莫·我才不傲娇·我才不姐控·我永远十八·甘娜忍住哭泣：因为小钱钱都是我出的啊啊啊！只有电厂是盈利的啊！凯莎和鹤熙的都是什么鬼！初始投入大的一批，得多少年回本啊！姐姐你喜欢绿眼影红秋裤多调制几个色号就是了，为啥非要实现光感和温控的自动变形和渐变色？？老鹤熙你一个洗澡池子为啥要搞能耐受太阳耀斑的高强度材料，是要煲汤把自己煮了吗！？啊？？？基兰那老头怎么说来着？人生，就tm是永恒的疑惑，无尽的疑惑！


	20. 异世界-凯莫相性一百问

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主第三方视角。  
> 时间线已被蝴蝶效应打乱。  
> 异世界中的基本设定，是凯莎跟华烨晚了三百多年相遇，华烨被剁当晚凯莫就确立关系，但后来还是因终极恐惧彻底决裂。

-1-姓名？  
莫：凉冰，莫甘娜。  
凯：凯莎。  
bottle君：亲姐妹的姓为啥不一样……  
莫【好心科普】：因为我们没有姓只有名字。  
-2-年龄是？  
莫：三万多……？具体多少不记得了。  
凯：大她几百岁。  
-3-性别是？  
合：废话，过。  
-4-请问您的性格是怎样的？  
莫：随心所欲。  
凯：专治随心所欲。  
bottle君：……= =  
-5-对方的性格？  
莫：严谨自律。  
凯：随性自我。  
-6-两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？  
莫：刚出生的时候，在家……  
凯：嗯。  
-7-对对方的第一印象？  
莫：一眼万年。  
凯：可爱。  
-8-喜欢对方哪一点呢？  
莫：温柔。  
bottle君：……总觉得在撒谎。  
凯：顺从。  
bottle君：……这绝对是撒谎吧！！！  
凯【自信】：不，跟场景有关。  
bottle君：……疑车无据！！！  
-9-讨厌对方哪一点？  
莫：白切黑，总有让我很没办法的骚操作。  
凯：情商低，从来不知道我在生气些什么。  
-10-您觉得自己与对方相性好么？  
合：过程曲折了点，但现在很满意。  
-11-您怎么称呼对方？  
莫：姐姐。  
凯：凉冰。  
bottle君：可据有关群众透露你们由于时空基因问题曾在公开和私下场合互骂碧池……  
凯：银发的吗？  
bottle君：嗯。  
莫【call彦】：小电闸，把天基王翻新浴室的预算取消。  
-12-您希望怎样被对方称呼？  
合：现在就挺好。  
-13-如果以动物来做比喻，您觉得对方是？  
莫：凤凰吧。  
凯：波斯猫。  
-14-如果要送礼物给对方，您会送？  
莫：小时候送过眼影盘和纯棉秋裤，现在会偶尔送点自己发明的新玩意儿。【毕竟她啥也不缺。  
凯：书，或者吃的吧。【还是挺好养的  
-15-那么您自己想要什么礼物呢？  
合：都行，是她送的就好。  
-16-对对方有哪里不满么？一般是什么事情？  
凯：说不上不满吧，有时候会想她能一直只是小凉冰是不是后来就不用那么曲折，但又觉得那样就不是她了。  
莫：我这边差不多吧，只能说长大令人无可奈何。  
-17-您的毛病是？  
莫：学术以外容易犯二。  
凯：不太会表达自己的情感。  
-18-对方的毛病是？  
合：你把上一题换个位置不就得了。  
-19对方做什么样的事情会让您不快？  
凯：自作主张放弃我的时候。  
莫：没有什么不快的，另一个世界的我好像很讨厌被打断的样子。  
-20-您做的什么事情会让对方不快？  
合：把上一题换个位置不就得了。  
-21-你们的关系到达何种程度了？  
合：能做的都做了，造娃也提上日程了。  
-22-两个人初次约会是在哪里？  
莫：华烨挂掉那天晚上吧，在她房间。  
凯：父亲家暴那天晚上，在她房间。  
bottle君：emmm看来有了分歧？  
莫：主要我那天晚上不是醒着的……  
bottle君：所以以谁的为准呢？  
莫：按姐姐说的来吧，只是我可能没法完整回答接下来的几个问题了。  
-23-那时候俩人的气氛怎样？  
凯：想这么一直抱着她一辈子。  
-24-那时进展到何种程度？  
凯：我吻了她，她应该不知道。  
-25-经常去的约会地点？  
凯：她被关了一百多年的那个小黑屋。  
莫【突然羞愤】：那怎么就算约会地点了！  
凯：你的意思是嫌不够刺激？  
莫【秒怂】：姐姐说算就算吧。  
-26-您会为对方的生日做什么样的准备？  
莫：不会很刻意地大张旗鼓吧，就很自然的事情。  
凯：同。  
-27-是由哪一方先告白的？  
凯：她。  
莫：我。  
-28-您有多喜欢对方？  
合：形式主义问题，过。  
-29-那么，您爱对方么？  
合：废话，过。  
-30-对方说什么会让你觉得没辙？  
莫：‘你要拒绝我吗？’  
bottle君：不是，这怎么就没辙了？？？  
凯：不存在的。  
bottle君：请问凯莎女王您这句话在回答问题还是……？  
凯：不存在没辙，不存在拒绝。  
一语双关，nb！  
-31-如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，你会怎么做？  
莫：考察一下那个变心对象吧，看看人怎么样。  
凯：干掉变心对象。  
-32-可以原谅对方变心么？  
莫：只要她过得好，可以。  
凯：不可以。  
-33-如果约会时对方迟到一小时以上怎办？  
莫：好像没有过这样的事，姐姐教导过要守时的。  
凯【满意摸头】：嗯，乖。  
-34-最喜欢对方身体的哪里?  
凯：锁骨。  
莫：眼睛吧。  
-35-对方性感的表情？  
凯：无可奉告。  
莫：认真地看着我的时候都很性感。  
bottle君：恶魔女王好像意外地很纯情呢……  
-36-两个人在一起的时候，最让你觉得心跳加速的时候？  
莫：她摘掉我的眼罩吻上来的时候。  
凯：她看不见东西只能委屈地喊姐姐的时候。  
bottle君：卧槽！两位在说同一件事吗？请问更多细节是？  
合：能告诉你吗！滚！  
-38-做什么事情的时候觉得最幸福？  
合：没啥特别的，在一起就好。  
-39-曾经吵架么？  
合：嗯。  
-40-都是些什么吵架呢？  
合：核心价值观上的问题吧。  
-41-之后如何和好？  
莫：……  
凯：情感交流。  
-42-转世后还希望做恋人么？  
莫：无限生命体，转什么世……  
凯：硬要转的话，希望可以平凡地遇见她吧。  
-43-什么时候会觉得自己被爱着？  
合：Anytime.  
-44-您的爱情表现方式是？  
莫：如果整天围着她转算的话。  
凯：如果整天被围着转算的话。  
-45-什么时候会让您觉得“已经不爱我了”？  
莫：没有诶。  
凯：不拒绝我，就不会这么觉得。  
莫【脸红】：……  
bottle君：帝王套路，不服不行。  
-46-您觉得与对方相配的花是？  
凯：紫罗兰。  
莫：霸王花。  
bottle君：……您在暗示什么吗？  
莫：没有！是白色的很高贵冷艳的花来的！  
-47-俩人之间有互相隐瞒的事情么？  
合：没有。  
-48-您的自卑感来自？  
合：不存在自卑感。  
-49-俩人的关系是公开还是秘密的？  
合：公开。  
-50-您觉得与对方的爱是否能维持永久？  
合：是。  
=================限制级====================  
-51-请问您是攻方，还是受方？  
莫【一脸尴尬】：……  
凯【笑容逐渐猖狂】：呵，九一开吧。  
-52-为什么会如此决定呢？  
莫：……参考第30题。  
凯：呵。  
-53-您对现在的状况满意么？  
莫：……嗯。  
凯：满意。  
-54-初次H的地点？  
莫：她房间。  
凯：我房间。  
-55-当时的感觉？  
莫：忐忑，担心被拒绝。  
凯：理所应当，水到渠成。  
-56-当时对方的样子？  
莫：找不到言语来形容，永远也忘不掉的感觉。  
凯：emmm有点傻敷敷的。  
-57-初夜的早晨您的第一句话是？  
莫【仔细思考】：……没说话好像……  
凯【言简意赅】：忙着压回来，没说话。  
-58-每星期H的次数？  
莫：说不准诶。  
凯：想几次几次。  
bottle君：只能说凯莎女王不愧是凯莎女王= =  
-59-觉得最理想的情况下，每周几次？  
凯：同上。  
莫【无力】：姐姐说了算……  
-60-那么，是怎样的H呢？  
凯：无可奉告。  
莫：无可……  
bottle君：表这样，多少给点信息嘛！  
莫：唔……很温柔很霸道吧。  
-61-自己最敏感的地方？  
凯：耳后。  
莫：肩胛。  
-62-对方最敏感的地方？  
凯：肩胛。  
莫：耳后。  
-63-用一句话形容H时的对方？  
凯：已知宇宙最大的诱惑。  
莫：已知宇宙最御的女王。  
-64-坦白的说，您喜欢H么？  
凯：嗯。  
莫：还好。  
-65-一般情况下H的场所？  
莫：就……常规场所。  
凯：小黑屋以外都蛮常规的。  
-66-您想尝试的H地点？  
莫：没想法，常规的就好吧。  
凯：同，只想自己看，不想猎奇。  
-67-冲澡是在H前还是H后？  
凯：Both，H中也会冲。  
莫【脸红】：答这么实诚干嘛呀！  
-68-H时有什么约定么？  
莫【仔细思考】：没有诶。  
凯【突然沉默】：……  
莫：怎么了姐姐？  
凯【语出惊人】：我问过你安全词没有？  
莫【懵逼】：！！！  
凯：哦看来是不需要，那么，没有+1。  
-69-您与恋人以外的人发生过性关系么？  
合：没有。  
-70-对於「如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体」这种想法，您是持赞同态度，还是反对呢？  
莫：坚决反对。  
凯：得看你什么时候问的，得到之前反对，得到之后赞同。  
bottle君：这怎么说？  
凯【微笑】：有的东西，沾上了就戒不掉的。  
-71-如果对方被暴徒强奸了，您会怎麽做？  
合：不存在的，过。  
-72-您会在H前觉得不好意思吗？或是之后？  
凯：不会。  
莫：之后吧，一醒来就被姐姐看着什么的……  
bottle君：您怎么阔以这么纯情……等等为什么是一醒来？  
莫【羞愤】：超纲了，下一题！  
-73-如果好朋友对您说「我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请…」并要求H，您会？  
凯：好朋友……  
莫：咱俩的好朋友是不是同一个……  
凯：鹤熙？  
莫：嗯……我可能会答应。因为她这方面眼光不怎么好，怕她随便找个人再被渣了。  
凯：……你这么一说我也不好意思拒绝了。  
bottle君：好的，我宣布三王锁死。  
-74-您觉得自己很擅长H吗？  
莫：还好。  
凯：完美。  
-75-那麽对方呢  
凯：其实很不错，但主动的时候不多的亚子。  
莫：她有时候有点太主动了……  
-76-在H时您希望对方说的话是？  
凯：她有时候没法说话。  
莫：我希望她不要说话。  
-77-您比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？  
凯：每一种。  
莫：认真的表情。  
bottle君：我的妈，这年头的恶魔是真的纯情……  
-78您觉得与恋人以外的人H也可以吗？  
合：不可以。  
-79-您对SM有兴趣吗？  
莫【捂脸】：算不上有，也算不上没有。  
凯【微笑】：对特定对象非常有。  
-80-如果对方忽然不再索求您的身体了，您会？  
凯：不存在的，某人从小痴汉到大。  
莫：怀疑她可能病了……  
-81-您对强奸怎麽看？  
合：无法容忍。  
-82-H中比较痛苦的事情是？  
凯：没有。  
莫：算不上痛苦，但她在小黑屋就会有点恶趣味- -  
-83-在迄今为止的H中，最令您觉得兴奋、焦虑的场所是？  
合：没有。  
凯：但有时候想试试王座……  
莫【惊慌】：不你不想！  
-84-曾有过受方主动诱惑的事情吗？  
莫：……我觉得没有。  
凯：我觉得你觉得的不行。  
-85-那时攻方的表情？  
莫：没什么特殊的，我觉得她永远都是很迷人的表情……  
bottle君：姐控这种病，是没得救的。  
-86-攻方有过强暴的行为吗？  
莫：没有。  
凯：用不着。   
-87-当时受方的反应是？  
合：说了没有了，过。  
-88-对您来说，「作为H对象」的理想是？  
合：就她，不考虑别人。  
-89-现在的对方符合您的理想吗？  
凯：嗯。  
莫：有时候有点不节制，其他都还好。  
-90-在H中有使用过小道具吗？  
莫：……  
凯：呵，无可奉告。  
-91-您的第一次发生在什么时候？  
合：三万年前，男天使战败当晚。  
-92-那时的对象是现在的恋人吗？  
合：是。  
-93-您最喜欢被吻到哪裏呢？  
合：哪都行，不挑。   
-94-您最喜欢亲吻对方哪裏呢？  
凯：本来是都行的，但她咬唇的话就会吻到她张口为止。  
莫【捂脸】：眼睑吧。  
-95-H时最能取悦对方的事是？  
莫：这个挺难揣摩的……有时候出声她比较喜欢，有时候不出声她比较喜欢。  
凯：专注就好。  
-96-H时您会想些什麽呢？  
莫：她怎么就这么会……那些书明明是我先看过的……  
凯：我亏了一万七千多年得补回来。  
-97-一晚H的次数是？  
莫：……看情况。  
凯：看我心情。  
bottle君：哦，懂了，原来情况就是姐姐的心情。   
-98-H的时候，衣服是您自己脱，还是对方帮忙脱呢？  
莫：这个好像没啥说道，不固定的。  
凯：嗯，都有。  
-99-对您而言H是？  
莫：食色性也，日常生活吧。  
凯：领导人孤独生活中永恒的绿洲。  
莫：……= =  
bottle君：帝王话术，令人头秃Orz  
-100-请对恋人说一句话。  
莫：感谢你，出现在我的生命的每时每刻。  
凯：说得好听，敢跑就追着你揍到不死不休。


End file.
